


Riverdale Sickfic Prompts

by winterwatercolour



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump, a lot of these prompts are jughead centric, i swear i love these characters i just keep hurting them lol, reggie mantle is not an ass just misunderstood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwatercolour/pseuds/winterwatercolour
Summary: A collection of Riverdale sickfic prompts i get on my tumblr @sicklylittlesnowflake! Will add on as i fill more.





	1. Jellybean comes home and Jughead is sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided I'd share my prompt fills on AO3 so here it is! These are not all of the prompts i've filled as some of my longer ones will be posted privately! Feel free to visit my tumblr @sicklylittlesnowflake if you would like to request a sickfic! :)   
> Here was the prompt: Could u do a riverdale fix where jellybean comes back to visit but jughead gets really sick and try's to hide it from her but she finds out anyway and takes care of him?

There were three and a half things that made Jughead happy, the stars in his dark night sky of a life. Archie Andrews, Burgers, his dad half of the time, and of course, his beautiful sister, Jellybean.

Jughead was no stranger to misfortunes and heartache. His life was just a series of unfortunate events and emotional turmoil. With his father in jail, and undeservedly so, at least not for that much time, in his opinion, and him feeling unwanted in the Andrews house, his mother basically telling him to fuck off, and his increasingly worsening depression and anxiety.

Jughead could barely get out of bed (or rather the garage couch) these days, and only really left when Archie came over worried out of his mind. He just felt so empty and lonely, despite Archie being there. He appreciated Archie, he really did, and was so grateful for this ray of sunshine but his heart was yearning for family.

When his phone rang at a strange hour, he expected some wrong number of some sort. However, when he heard the sound of a sweet, little girl's voice Jughead felt this surge of happiness that he hadn't felt in so long, and in that second he felt whole.

_"Juggie?! This better be you because I stole this number off mom--"_

"Yes, yes, JB, it's me, it's me!"

They spent the night talking and catching up--Jughead just cherishing the sound of her voice, like it could all just disappear from him again. He listened to her stories about random things, new shows she liked, whatever. He had missed her so much; he had always been aware of the hole in his heart from her absence, but he had only realised the size of it in that moment. He had been so afraid of losing her, one of the few things that made him happy, and he was sure he was losing her but she was right here. She was here, and tears started to trickle down his cheeks, and for the first time in forever they were tears of joy.

* * *

  
It took Jellybean three consecutive nights of screaming and crying, but it was finally decided she would take the long weekend to see Jughead.

Of course, Jughead's mom refused to come, some excuse about work, but of course Jughead knew it wasn't about that. However, he wasn't even thinking about his mom, because he was too busy thinking about Jellybean.

Fred was off doing something for work that weekend, so he offered to let Jellybean use his room whilst he was gone. Archie had been helping Jughead plan activities and foods to buy, and what movies to watch. Each day leading up to the Friday Evening she'd arrive was agonisingly slow. It was like Jughead's life was actually cooperating.

But of course on the Thursday, Jughead woke up at 4 in the morning to a relentless and never ending sneezing fit.

Archie was up in an instant, grabbing a box of tissues from his drawer, a few left from the last time Jughead was sick (which wasn't too long ago, at all) and offered them to him once the fit had ended.

Jughead sniffled hard and accepted the tissues gratefully, pressing them against his nose and rubbing irritably. He looked up to see Archie's concerned gaze, and when the redhead was about to speak he cut him off.

"Archie--I'm fine," Jughead pressed, and gave his nose one last run before flopping back against his bed and pulling the blankets over him, knocked out in a second.

Archie sighed, whispering to himself, "This is what you get for sleeping in the garage.."

However he did lightly press a hand against Jughead's cheek, which was slightly warm. He frowned, knowing what was coming and left the tissue box next to him just in case, before heading back to sleep.

Needless to say, Jughead was not looking his best the next morning.

"Well--I hope you and Jughead have a good weekend, so as per usual, be safe, don't do anything stupid. This is really good for Jughead, he really needs this," Fred chatted idly, walking around doing various things.

Archie nodded, drinking his OJ but looking slightly concerned.

"Wait, what's up, Arch?" Fred asked, but Archie didn't even have to reply because Jughead walked into the kitchen that moment looking horrible.

"Oh no," Fred muttered under his breath. This again.

Jughead approached the breakfast bar to sit when he was interrupted by a powerful sneeze that bended him at the waist, making Archie slightly startled.

"Excuse me," Jughead said in embarrassment, rubbing a finger under his nose.

Fred walked up to the boy and went to feel his forehead when Jughead ducked away. Fred glared at the boy and put his hand on anyway, despite his protests and groaning.

"Yep, definitely warm..oh god, now I don't want to leave you--"

"I'm fine, Mr Andrews, really," Jughead protested.

"He's not fine dad," Archie insisted, "..but..I can do this, dad. I've done this a million times before, and if there is an emergency, the Coopers are next door."

Fred sighed, "Just make sure he doesn't die, Archie. I don't trust him to keep himself alive, and also you're both staying home from school today. Jughead, you need as much rest as possible until Jellybean comes home tonight, okay?"

The thought made Jughead smile amidst all the discomfort and pain of his illness, and while Archie was happy for his best friend, he was also worried.

* * *

 

Jughead was not any better by the time they had to leave for the bus station. Jughead would sneeze every minute, and he started to develop this chesty cough. Walking to the bus stop in this winter weather would not help Jughead at all.

Jughead would be taken over by a harsh fit of sneezing every minute or so, his nose changing from a shade of pink to deep red every time. Archie was just thankful he had thought to bring some tissues for him.

"Bless you--Jug, listen--"

"I'm fine, Archie," Jughead pressed again, firm and strong in tone.

Archie sighed, normally he wouldn't let Jughead win, but he knew that it would rip Jughead to shreds if he tried to take this away from him. Jughead was hurting, and it seemed Jellybean was the only thing that could take all that pain away, even if just for a little while. Anything to make his best friend feel happy again.

He just hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

 

Jughead waited anxiously for the bus to arrive, checking his watch every few seconds. He wrung his hands, bounced his leg, bit his lip, whatever he could to fidget. Heck, Archie was anxious for him.

Then, the bus from Toledo arrived, pulling into the parking lot. Jughead jumped out of his seat and ran over to the bus door, and waited as people began to pour out and suddenly, his body froze as he saw her.

Jellybean thanked the bus driver cheerily, and she turned to go down, and then she saw him. God, she grew even more beautiful. Her hair has grown a few more inches, and she was wearing a Pink Floyd tee and the Pearl Jam backpack Jughead had given to her for her birthday.

When her eyes landed on Jughead, her eyes widened and her entire face lit up, she looked so happy and lively that Jughead's heart lit with a passionate fire.

She ran down the stairs and leaped out of the bus into Jughead's open arms, squealing with happiness. She held her older brother tight, squeezing him with so much love, love that Jughead had been yearning for for so long.

Holding her in his arms like this felt like a distant memory, like a fantasy, a dream that was finally coming true. It felt too fantastical to be possibly true, and he felt little tears pricking his eyes and he struggled to keep them from pouring out of his eyes. He sniffled softly.

"You're home, you're home.." he croaked out, voice cracking with emotion, and with his sickness.

* * *

 

"So my best friend Alison is great at football--you would love her Archie--and she's nothing like you and I Jug, she's very different to me. But we still work, like you and Archie!" She chatted happily, holding onto her brother's hand as they walked home from the bus stop. She still knew the way well.

Jughead smiled at her, "That's so gre..g...hehh.."

Jughead turned away from her and sneezed loudly into his elbow, trying to restrain the sound but only succeeding in increasing the power of it and hurting his throat.

Jellybean jumped, "Bless you! You only sneeze like that when--"

Her eyes narrowed, "Juggie.."

Jughead smirked and shook his head. "Nah, you just smell awful, that's all!" He teased, ruffling her hair only for her to whine, laughing and punching his arm.

Archie laughed with them, but felt concerned all the same.

* * *

 

Jellybean climbed up onto Fred's bed and bounced on it, relishing how big the bed was, spreading out like she was a snow angel.

Jughead smiled, her giggles music to his ears. He couldn't believe he had been deprived of this beauty for so long.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by a prickle in his sinuses, and he tried to subtlely pinch at his nose to avoid it, and managed to ward it off for the time being.

Eventually she was curled up in bed, understandably tired, it was 12:30 am, and they'd spent the last few hours catching up and joking around.

Jughead approached her and sat at the edge of the bed, "Night, JB.."

Jellybean sat up and opened her arms, "Good night, Juggy!"

Jughead smiled softly and embraced her, holding her close, and she locked him in the embrace, refusing to let him go. It was such a lovely and warm moment.

But of course this was Jughead's life so of course his nose began to tickle yet again.

He tried to pull away, when of course she wouldn't let go, and he panicked, managing to clamp his hands over the lower half of his face and fell into a sneezing fit, his body shaking and racked with the force of the fit.

Once he finished, Jellybean let him go.

"..Jug..are you sick?"

Jughead sniffled wetly and shook his head, "No, no, just some dust in the air."

Jellybean looked suspicious, but dropped it and gave him one last hug before heading off to sleep.

* * *

 

Jughead made his way over to Archie's bedroom, and as he made his presence known, a packet of pills and a glass of water was being thrust in his face.

"Woah, Andrews," Jughead blinked, rubbing at his nose as he took the supplies gratefully. He opened a packet and popped a pill into his mouth and swallowed.

Archie glared, "I gave you the water to avoid hurting your throat further."

Jughead rolled his eyes, "I am a renowned pill popper, Archie, I think I'll be fine."

Archie rolled his eyes and patted at his bed, "you're taking the bed tonight."

Jughead shook his head profusely, "No! I've slept in your bed more times than you have these past few months, this is so unfair on you Archie--id rather take the couch.."

His sentence trailed off as his nose itched again, and his breath began to hitch as he desperately grabbed for a tissue, just barely enough time to cover his nose with the tissue and stifle 5 sneezes into it.

Archie frowned, "Why'd you hold them in? That's not good for you!"

"I didn't want Jellybean to hear!" Jughead replied, blowing his nose into the tissue.

Archie groaned, "You are impossible, Jug. You can't hide this from her, she's not stupid, she's smart and you know that!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to ruin this Archie! I ruin everything! I haven't seen her for 8 months, Archie! It's two days, Archie, I have her for two days and god knows when the next time I'll see her! Will there even be a next time?! Seeing as how my life is going--"

Archie pulled the smaller boy in for a hug to shut him up, embracing the smaller boy and filling him with warmth and love.

"Jug, stop this, you're tired, and emotional, you should just get some rest. You need as much rest as you can so you're in the best shape you can be tomorrow, even if that's..not 100%, you need some rest," Archie whispered caringly.

Jughead nodded softly, sniffling a little, rubbing at his reddened nose and pulled away to give Archie a soft smile.

Archie looked at him kindly, "..on a proper bed, at least..?"

Jughead sighed, giving in as he climbed up onto Archie's bed and snuggled into the covers, falling into a peaceful slumber.

For the most part at least, excluding the parts where he kept on waking up to sneeze and cough.

* * *

 

Jughead woke up at 7:20 the next morning, feeling like absolute shit.

His head was pounding and he couldn't breathe out of his nose, and his throat felt so sore like nails were currently scratching it. He felt exhausted; but once he remembered his little sister was in the same house as him, he got up excitedly, only to groan at the head rush he received at the action.

"Jug?!" Archie yelped, waking up, overly worried.

Jughead shook his head, "Just a headache--anyway, we have to go make Jellybean breakfast! She loves pancakes and maple syrup..oh, and with bacon! C'mon!"

Archie grabbed the boy and shook his head, "medicine first."

Jughead pouted, much like a little child, which made Archie laugh, and did as he was told, and then proceeded to make his way down to the kitchen to cook his little sister a meal, like he used to when their family was still whole.

* * *

 

"Rise and shine, sunshine," Jughead joked, as he saw his sister emerging into the kitchen, already dressed in jeans and a jumper. She beamed at him, but then took a second to realise how congested her brother sounded.

"You swallow a frog, or something Jug?" She teased, hauling herself up onto the chair for the breakfast bar and beamed at the food.

"My favourite! You remembered.."

"Of course I remembered, it's not like I've cooked this a million times," Jughead said, rolling his eyes and sitting down next to Archie, who was chowing down on his food.

A tickle in his throat caused him to stifle a cough, and drink some OJ to stop the incoming fit, causing Archie and Jellybean to raise an eyebrow.

Stories were shared as food was eaten, and eventually the three finished their meals. Well, two and half. Jughead hadn't eaten much at all; only one pancake and one piece of bacon compared to Archie and Jellybean who had eaten triple that.

"C'mon, let's go do something, shall we? I'd love to take you the drive in, JB, but it's gone," Jughead said, with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Jellybean would've been upset by that, and she was, but she was more concerned for her brother who sounded like a dying cat.

Just as Jughead was pulling on his thick, winter coat, a tickle in his nose caused him to stop dead, the tickle so intense his entire body was taken over by it. He hitched, nose quivering with anticipation until the eventual release, of a harsh and powerful lasting 8 sneezes.

The sheer force of the fit caused him to bend over, holding onto the wall as he sneezed to support himself. Archie was over at his side, holding him steady as he sneezed.

When it was over, he felt his knees buckling but tried to ignore it by holding onto Archie. He turned around to see Jellybean's concerned gaze.

"Juggy, you're sick."

"No, I'm not--" Jughead fell into a harsh coughing fit, his chest convulsing, and he started to feel extremely dizzy, and extremely light headed. His knees buckled, unable to support him any longer and Archie scrambled to catch him, clutching him tightly as to not let him fall.

Jellybean smiled at him softly, "Juggy, I heard you coughing and sneezing last night. It's okay, don't worry, we all get sick.."

"No! I'm not ruining this for us, I planned to go to the Bijou to watch this double feature--of Stand By Me and ET, and I don't want to ruin this, Jellybean! It's been so long, and I'm not missing any moment of this because I was so dumb to catch a cold--"

"Jug! I don't need a huge celebration; I came back here because I want to be with you. I'm here for you, just you. I could not care less if it was you in some Vanity Fair Party or you eating some popcorn with me while watching the TV. You're enough for me, that's all I want," Jellybean said softly.

Jughead sniffled, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. I just want you to be my brother, like old times, being normal. I want it to be simple, Jughead, just the three of us watching movies on the television. Eating snacks, drinking soda," She pleaded.

Archie nodded, "She's right, Jug. C'mon, I'll get you to the couch and we can go pick out some movies for a marathon!"

Jughead gave her a small smile and nodded, finally giving in and allowing Archie to lead him away to the couch.

* * *

 

He was beginning to wonder what took her so long when Jellybean barged into the living room, dumping a huge pile of fluffy, warm blankets and about a dozen pillows. The two boys blinked, unsure of how this tiny girl managed to carry all of that.

She grinned, and ran back to the kitchen and returned with a few packets of chips, candy and a steaming mug of tea. She placed the mug into Jughead's hands, and as the warmth transferred onto his shaking hands he couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Jughead smelled the tea, and blinked, then a wide smile began to play on his lips.

"..it's the tea you always made me when I was sick.."

Jellybean grinned, "Yeah, and you're sick now, so as per usual, I made you this tea."

Jughead chucked, and pulled the girl close to him, underneath the blankets. She pulled him close and let him rest his head on her shoulder, filling him with warmth and love.

It wasn't quite the day he had expected, but it was even better. Just like this, with two of the best people in the world, who loved him, and who he loved too.


	2. Jughead gets an ear infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here was the prompt that created this fic:   
> Real talk, I'd love to read a story where Jughead has a really bad cold that ends up giving him an ear infection, which he unsuccessfully tries to hide from everyone. That happened to me in high school once, and I could so see Jughead in that situation.
> 
> This was actually prompted by the lovely @NantucketCat who wrote a sweet little follow up for this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11003907

When Jughead found himself gaining consciousness at an ungodly hour, he knew there was only two reasons why this could be:

1.)His body had had enough of the uncomfortable floor of the school cupboard and demanded him to switch positions

or

2.) He was sick again and he was going to start a sneezing or coughing fit.

Before he could even finish his thought, a strong tickle in his nose caused him to force himself to sit up, as his nose began to twitch and body bracing itself for the incoming fit by taking a huge breath, and he began to launch into a relentless sneezing fit that left him breathless. He didn’t bother attempting to quiet or cover his ridiculously harsh and powerful sneezes that appeared to be taking over him like some demon. Which was one of the only good things about living in a school closet.

After what seemed like forever, he finished and he flopped back against his sleeping bag and sniffled hard, groaning at the headache behind his eyes. This was his 5th time getting sick this school year, and it was early November. He cursed his shitty immune system; which really wasn’t being helped by his current living situation. Eventually, he made it back to sleep and only woke again a few hours later when his alarm went off.

* * *

School the next day was needless to say, difficult.

He had finished his hot shower at the school shower rooms when a sudden sneeze ripped out of his throat, the sound echoing out. He grimaced, realising that to avoid unwanted attention and to get his friends, particularly Archie, off his back, he had to somehow quiet down his sneezes.

So that’s how it went the first day–he actively tried to avoid Archie, Betty, Veronica or Kevin, only showing up at break times and lunch times to not get them worried. He spent classes chugging down water to avoid coughing fits, constantly leaving when he couldn’t keep them in any longer, and whenever he couldn’t keep in his sneezing he would pinch his nose to stifle the sound.

Don’t get him wrong; he fucking hated doing it, for one it made him sneeze more because it wasn’t fully getting rid of the itch, and it hurt. His throat for one, but as he kept doing it his ears began to hurt.

At lunch, he hadn’t raised suspicions to his relief, as he was the quietest one among he group and since Kevin and Veronica came to the table with some juicy gossip, the whole group was too preoccupied with the gossip he was struggling to hear. They were very loud too–and Jughead couldn’t help but wince in pain, but thankfully it went unnoticed.

* * *

The next day was even worse, he had woken himself up with a coughing fit ten minutes before his alarm went off. His sleep had been shitty, because every few hours he’d wake himself up with a coughing or sneezing fit, and when he was somewhat asleep he tossed and turned due to a fever that had just began to kick in.

He really wasn’t in the mood; and his nose was either horribly runny or horribly congested. His constant sniffles was beginning to annoy the other students at History–and he was just thankful that none of his friends were in this class. The sneezes kept coming; and he kept pinching his nose which caused his ears to hurt as he did so.

The pain in his ears had become increasingly worse, and Jughead began to wonder if he would need medical help any soon. This couldn’t be an option–as he had no money to seek it. He just wished it would be over and that he was wrong.

His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly he was being prodded by some dude behind him, and when he whipped around to ask what was up, the guy was pointing in front of him.

Jughead turned around slowly–and for a moment it was like he was in some cliche Hollywood horror movie from the late 80s, bracing to meet the monster. In front of him was their history teacher, glaring angrily.

“Did you not hear me, Mr.Jones?!” He hissed, his hiss oddly quiet.

“No sir, it appears you were whispering,” Jughead replied, not even meaning to sound rude but he just genuinely hadn’t heard him. The whole class erupted into laughter. The teacher turned red.

“Yes of course, me straining my lungs in order to get you out of your strange little world is a whisper!”

Jughead blinked, unable to reply and simply watched as he retreated back to the front of the class, resuming whatever he was teaching. Jughead attempted to really focus this time, but the sound was getting really faded out and quiet. There was no denying something was going on here.

Jughead sighed; there was nothing he could’ve done anyway.

* * *

The next few days went by in an agonising blur filled with headaches, painful coughing, sneezing and earaches. As well as a fever that deemed him weak and shivery.

Somehow he had managed to hide away from his friends, but that wouldn’t last for long.

Jughead had finally reached his breaking point at lunch time on a Friday.

The whole gang had all been sitting outside, much to his discomfort. The light breeze seemed to be a blizzard storm to his fevered body and he had to physically hold himself to stop from shivering.

He could barely hear his friends speaking, but through the little and faded noise he could hear he gathered Archie was showing them a new song. Archie took out his guitar, beginning to pluck at the strings.

Jughead loved Archie’s music; he found the sounds very therapeutic and lovely, but he could barely even hear it. Suddenly, a blinding pain suddenly began in his ears, and Jughead winced and made a small hiss of pain, clutching at his ears and groaning at his agony.

He could barely hear what happened next, because a loud ringing in his ear was overshadowing what his friends were saying.

“..Jughead…?!” He could faintly make out Kevin.

“…Juggy..?!” Betty.

“..Jesus, I’m sure he wasn’t that bad, Jones…” Veronica, of course.

“..Shit..I didn’t realise I was so bad..”

Archie.

Jughead felt a pang of guilt, cursing himself for being such an awful friend–instilling this idea in Archie’s head that he didn’t like his music..god he was awful.

Jughead managed to look up at Archie, who looked so hurt, and as much as he wanted to reach out to his friend and tell him what was wrong–his nose began to tickle and his instinct from the past few days had him pinch his nose.

Each stifled sneeze caused another wave of shooting pain into his ears. All his friends could do was watch in horror as each painful sneeze came out, and when he was finally finished Jughead collapsed against the table, hands clutching his aching ears and began to groan in pain.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes, hating himself for being so vulnerable but also unable to stop this pain. Jughead sniffled and sobbed quietly, leaving his friends completely shocked, so not used to this sudden change of character.

Betty was first to snap out of it–whipping her phone out and coming up to the pained boy, a soft hand reassuring on his back, “Juggy, please give me your dad’s number–”

Jughead hissed, head still against the table, “No! not him..I can’t..you can’t..he can’t..”

Somehow, Archie understood perfectly what was happening. He nodded.

“Betty–you go tell Weatherbee Jughead’s going home. I’m..I’m calling my dad, Jug, don’t worry,” Archie said softly, moving to sit next to his best friend and running a hand through the hair that peeped out from the beanie.

The next minutes came in a blur–a blur of an irritating ringing in his ears and a throbbing pain as well–as well as endless shivering due to his fever. He could faintly feel Kevin with his arms around him to attempt and provide him with heat (Jughead was not a fan of physical affection typically, especially from people who weren’t Archie or his little sister–but he was too much in pain to protest) and feel Veronica’s hand feeling around his forehead, neck and cheeks. He could faintly hear Archie on the phone with his dad.

Then Archie was suddenly helping him to his feet and had his arm slung around him, as they began a long trek to the school parking lot. They had a few people staring at them–mostly in concern–but Jughead genuinely didn’t care.

The next he sees is Fred Andrews running up to meet them, and the look on his face tells Jughead he really isn’t looking his best.

“Jesus!” Fred exclaimed as he took sight of the boy, rushing over to help Archie walk him to the car.

Jughead managed a smirk, “Is that what you call me now?”

Archie chuckled, “That means he’s not dying, at least?”

Fred sighed and shook his head, and helped his son place Jughead into the backseat to lie down. He sighed yet again at the sight of the pale boy with cheeks flushed with fever.

“Dammit Jug..how your father let you go to school looking like that..I’ll never know.” Fred tutted, smoothing Jughead’s sweat drenched locks out of his face, effectively pushing the beanie off.

Jughead winced a little at the sound of his dad, which did not go unnoticed by Archie.

“..Juggie…” Archie started.

Jughead shook his head, “Later, Archie, when I’m not dying, please.”

The concern never left Archie’s face, but for now he simply climbed onto the front seat by his father, before the car took off to Riverdale Hospital.

* * *

“The cold appeared to be very bad–and it kept fluids in Mr Jones’s ears, which caused the ear infection. Ear aches could also potentially be caused by repeated stifling of sneezes, which..I’m not to sure if that was what happened to you, Mr Jones?”

Jughead nodded sheepishly, earning him two, annoyed but loving glared from the two Andrews men.

Archie sighed–“Jughead..”

“Son, there’s nothing wrong with just sneezing–and you shouldn’t have tried to hide anything either,” Fred scolded lightly.

“Yeah Jug, honestly I’m slightly annoyed you didn’t even mention anything. Most of all–I’m annoyed at myself for not noticing. How could I have missed it?!” Archie said in frustration.

“Arch..” Jughead said in a raspy voice, trying to assure his best friend that all was fine.

“Mr Jones may need antibiotics for a steady, full recovery. From my knowledge his immune system..isn’t..umm..”

“It’s shit,” Jughead finished for him, the three other men laughed lightly.

Suddenly what the doctor said dawned on Jughead, wondering how much money he had left.

“I..” Jughead started when Fred cut him off.

“How much?”

“About 20 dollars.”

“Mr Andrews–”

“Shush, Jug.”

“I-I’ll pay you back–”

“You? Jug, I’m not taking your..“Fred exclaimed, "I wasn’t even going to ask for the money back–but I’d thought that maybe you’d protest and say your dad..”

Fred met Jughead’s eyes, eyes that were anxious and uneasy. He approached the young boy and patted his head, “We’ll talk later, okay son?”

Jughead swallowed anxiously.

“He is free to be discharged now, however. You can pick up the antibiotics in the pharmacy here in the hospital on your way out.”

Archie helped his best friend up, his face etched with worry and concern, “Jug..what’s going on?”

Jughead shook his head, remaining silent as his breathing became unsteady as anxiety pulsated his body. Archie didn’t push further–but the worry never left him.

* * *

“..Jughead?” Archie called out from the front seat of the car.

“Mm?” He asked sleepily, sniffling as he straightened up, nearly falling asleep just a moment ago.

“Is..something happening at home..?” Fred asked cautiously.

“No, nothing’s happening,” Jughead replied, suddenly awake.  It wasn’t a complete lie–home was the school cupboard and nothing was happening there.

“Anything with your father?” Fred asked, looking over at the windshield mirror to try and meet Jughead’s eyes.

Jughead anxiously looked over around, feeling his chest beginning to grow cold and hands grow sweaty, breathing turning into a staccato. His eyes met his beanie on one of the seats, not even noticing it had fallen off earlier.

Archie gave his dad a look and sighed, “Okay, will we drive you back to the trailer park?”

“I live in the school cupboard,” Jughead said casually, as if this was the most normal thing to say in the world.

Silence.

He wasn’t even sure why he had said it, why it had slipped so easily. So casual, so normal, not at all dramatic like he thought it would’ve.

Archie climbed over the front seat to Jughead, and rested a hand on his shoulder,

“Jug..how long?”

“Uh..since the drive in closed down–I was living there before this..it’s just..I can’t bare to live in a house that used to be home..My mom and Jellybean..they had enough of my dad’s act and up and left. I’ve had enough. But..I can’t give up on my dad, Arch.”

Archie turned to look at Fred.

“Then you’re staying with us until he does,” Fred said firmly.

Jughead opened his mouth.

“No buts, son,” Fred followed up.

He closed his mouth, before erupting into a coughing fit. Archie rubbed his back soothingly as his body was racked by painful coughs, his ears hurting a little. When he was finally finished he leaned against Archie’s shoulder in exhaustion.

“I hate seeing you so sick, Jug,” Archie frowned.

“I always am though–surprised you haven’t gotten used to it,” Jughead chuckled.

“..Oh..and Arch..? Your music’s great.”

Archie could only smile.

“It’s going to be okay, Jug,” Archie said softly, ruffling the top of his hair.

Jughead cracked a small smile; and it would be.


	3. Anxious Jug with a stomach bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a really short ficlet, but i did write a follow up with another prompt!
> 
> Here was the prompt:   
> I loved your Riverdale! What about Jughead waking Archie up in the middle of the night by being sick everywhere by accident, cue apologetic J and comforting A

Jughead had been an anxious wreck the whole past week.

He struggled with panic attacks from time to time–but nothing compared to this week. They came in swarms, every few hours to fuck his body up and leave him shivering and struggling to breathe.

Jughead would get cold–sweaty in the hands and his breath would start to shorten. However the worst was the pain in his stomach–the queasy, uncomfortable discomfort that took over his entire body and forced his already troubled mind to think of nothing but the pain.

Everything was falling apart, which was strange since everything just a bit ago couldn’t have been better.

He was living with his best friend, he felt at home, he had four great friends and his dad was finally cleaning up his act.

And just like that it faded away like every other good thing in his life.

His friends betrayed him, lied to him, his father was arrested, his mother didn’t even fucking want him, and hell, Fred didn’t even want him.

So of course, of course, he managed to pick up a stomach bug which really did not help with his stomach aches from his panic attacks.

Hell, he hadn’t even thought he could even pick up a stomach bug when he hadn’t eaten much at all recently. Which was a telling sign Jughead didn’t feel great mentally, when eating was the one thing in life that remained a constant good.

It started with those weird half asleep, LSD trippy sort of dreams where Jughead was in between different states and slipping out of consciousness. His body was certainly asleep but his mind was racing, still thinking, and this acid trip of an experience was making him panic. This made his stomach churn–which he initially passed off as just the anxiety, but when his stomach started to flip and he felt as if he was on a rocky ship, he knew something was up.

Jughead was far too exhausted to move–too worried that he’d wake Archie. In fact he didn’t even know if he was awake himself, his body was still asleep so he couldn’t even move. Suddenly, his stomach did one, huge and powerful flip that sent whatever remained in his body out through his mouth and all over the floor, some getting onto the blanket.

Jughead sat up, and just as he managed to wake up enough to process the horrific sight in front of him and the mess he had created, another wave of nausea hit him and he tried to clamp his mouth shut but to no avail, more vomit came out.

Jughead started shaking at what he had done–ashamed and guilty, scared and had no clue what to do. Suddenly a cool hand was on his cheek.

“Oh Jesus, no wonder you’re throwing up Jug–you’re burning up! You’ve probably caught a bug..” Archie exclaimed in concern, brushing Jughead’s sweaty locks off his equally damp forehead. He didn’t even seem slightly annoyed or phased by the event.

“F-fuck, I-I’m sorry A-Archie, I’ll clean this up, I shouldn’t have gotten sick–I..this is so disgusting and awful I’m so sorry I’m such an awful friend, fuck, I should have never let you let me sleep back here..I should’ve stayed at the garage–I should’ve..fuck, I’m such a nuisance to y-you guys, there is no way in hell your father is letting m-me stay now–”

“Jughead!” Archie called out, looking at Jughead firmly in the eyes, resting a hand on his cheek.

“Stop this! It is not your fault you got sick, you couldn’t help it, you belong in this house just as much as me and my dad do. You aren’t sleeping in some garage like some sort of hobo–you are not homeless, you have a home and that’s here! You belong here, Jughead, and I don’t give a shit what my dad says, you are staying here and I am going to make sure you are. I will do everything to ensure that you are in an environment that loves you, and you will be in one until your dad can provide one for you, okay?”

Jughead sniffled, blinking back tears, sliding his beanie off his hair, “O-okay. I-I’m sorry about that..I’m just a bit..messed up from everything that’s happened.”

Archie’s eyes softened, “Juggie..you’re allowed to be sad, to be vulnerable. With all this shit that’s happened to you..it’s only normal that your walls are breaking down a little. In fact..I’m low-key glad that they are? It’s just, these past few days you’ve been blank, and when you ever did acknowledge what happened, you’d laugh about it. I’m glad that you’re reaching out, Jug, really. And please, talk to me? I want to be here for you.”

Jughead sniffled and nodded.

“Thank you,” His voice cracked, wondering how in the world he deserved a best friend like Archie Andrews. Yeah, his whole world was breaking down, everything was changing, people were getting off the bus that was his life, but Archie Andrews remained. Sitting on the front row next to him, ever present in this journey, despite how scary it seemed. Archie Andrews, the one thing in life that stayed. He was so grateful.

Archie ruffled his hair, and helped Jughead to get to his feet, “Here, lets get ya cleaned up, okay?

Jughead followed him, clinging onto this ray of sunshine that had come to shine onto his life. He clung onto this light, for fear that should he let go the darkness would finally swallow him home. But for now, he had this light, illuminating the way and keeping the dark at bay.


	4. Anxious Jug with a stomach bug pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct follow up to the last chapter!! Still pretty short as this was one of my first prompts i wrote and was still getting used to it!!
> 
> Here was the prompt:  
> Jug with a bug (badumtsh) staying at the Andrews'

Archie woke up an hour later than he usually did that morning, at 8:30. When he first woke, his first instinct was to check over Jughead, to make sure he was okay, and while the boy was pale and sweat was dotted on his skin, he was alive.

His best friend had woken up to an awful bout of vomiting, and he honestly wasn’t surprised. It was only a matter of time before Jughead came down with something, seeing his immune system was shit and also his whole life seemed to be falling apart. It was only natural his body wasn’t taking too kindly to it.

He’d managed to console a panicked, anxious Jughead and clean him up. He had contemplated telling his dad but he put it off for the next morning, and now the morning had come, so Archie was about to do just that.

Archie got out of bed as quietly as he possibly could, tiptoeing out of the bedroom and down the stairs to Fred’s room. Upon his arrival he saw the door was open, and could hear some cooking from downstairs so he went into the kitchen to meet his father.

“Oh, morning Arch, Jug still not awake yet?” Fred asked idly, transferring some bacon onto a plate.

“Yeah..about Jug dad,” Archie sighed as he took a seat by the breakfast bar.

“He’s sick, dad, he woke up vomiting,” Archie said casually as he poured himself a glass of OJ. Jughead being ill was perfectly common for them. It was just like discussing this morning’s edition of The Register.

Fred shrugged, “About time, really. He’s held on pretty long for his standard; have you checked for a fever?”

Archie froze, awkwardly taking a sip of his OJ and swallowed, “uh, no.”

Fred groaned and facepalmed, “Archie..”

Archie laughed sheepishly and gave him an awkward grin.

Fred turned the stove off, grabbing a glass of water and went up the stairs, taking a little detour to the bathroom to collect the thermometer, and proceeded to Archie’s bedroom.

He opened the door as quietly as he could to ensure he didn’t worsen the headache he was positive Jughead had, and his heart broke at the sight of the Jones boy feverish, pale and shaking on the air mattress. Jughead was a sickly kid and this wasn’t uncommon, and one would presume Fred would’ve gotten used to it, but it still broke his heart every time.

He crouched down to Jughead’s height and pushed back sweat ridden black hair and felt his forehead, frowning at the intense heat coming from it.

“Awh, Jug..” Fred tutted and stroked the black hair softly.

Jughead let out a little cough, which then escalated into a harsher cough which caused him to wake. Upon waking up, an intense headache flooded his senses and he scrunched his face in pain.

He opened his eyes slowly to see a pair of caring eyes; full of concern and love, and for a second Jughead was convinced those brown eyes belonged to Archie’s but as his eyes began to focus, he realised he was wrong.

Fred Andrews stroked his hair soothingly and gently, his touch so soft and comforting, something that left him feeling whole. Jughead hadn’t realised how much he had needed this, this kind of fatherly, loving and warm touch.

Jughead wasn’t exactly the most affectionate, being aro/ace and all, but little pats on the back, little punches on the shoulder, little hair ruffling, a hug once in a while, a cuddle when he needed it..He never thought he would be touch starved. But in times like these, even he needed just a little reassuring nudge.

“M-Mr Andrews, I uh..I’m sorry..for all this mess..” Jughead croaked, bringing his arms down to his gurgling stomach so he could clutch it to try and reduce the pain he was feeling.

“Jug, you can’t help getting sick, especially with all this bullshit you’ve been going through,” Fred said sincerely, while getting the thermometer ready.

“No, Mr Andrews, not that. I’m sorry for..all this mess I’ve put your family through. For endangering Archie, who I know you love more than anything in the world, for my father and everything, for being a burden on your family, I know you’re really tight on money..and yet here I am giving you another mouth to feed, and hell, I’m more expensive than Archie because of all the money you’ve spent on hospital trips and medicine..I’m so sorry for my mess of–”

“Jughead!” Fred interrupted, cupping one hand around Jughead’s cheek firmly, but not in a way that seemed intimidating or angry, rather reassuring.

Fred looked at him, looking for words to say when he sighed.

“Look, Jughead..These past few days..I’ve really fucked up. You don’t deserve this, and I keep making it seem like you do, but you don’t. I can’t even imagine what it feels like to go through what you’re going through..all that pain and heart break..And I haven’t been helping either, huh? Making it seem like I don’t want you here. I do, Jughead, I was just scared. I was running away from it Jughead, Riverdale’s darkness..but I can’t keep running away from it. Running away does no good, all I can do..is maybe shed my light on others, people who don’t have the light, like you, and maybe..maybe then my light can reflect onto you and to others..So we can stop this darkness,” Fred said softly.

Jughead let the words in, smiling at the kindness of Fred, any trace of hurt from Fred’s actions disappearing. He was instantly redeemed. His words were inspiring and enlightening, and they meant a lot, but he was Jughead, and he did not easily give in to sappiness.

“Nice Nicholas Sparks monologue, Mr Andrews,” Jughead smirked.

But from the hopeful light in Jughead’s eyes, Fred knew that Jughead understood, and of course he would, Jughead was intelligent, beyond his years, and he found it fascinating how he could communicate with this boy on a deeper level. Despite his snarky humour, which sometimes he used as a defence mechanism, he knew that Jughead understood. His walls were just very tough; and understandably so, with how often the world chose to hurt him.

“Here, let’s take that temperature..” Fred announced, placing the thermometer into Jughead’s mouth, after Jughead took a sip of the water.

Jughead looked as if he was struggling to keep a cough in, and his eyes began to water, slightly heaving. He held a hand over his stomach, stomach clearly upset by the movement from the incoming coughs.

Jughead immediately whipped the thermometer out when it beeped, and began his little coughing fit, the little convulsion seriously upsetting his body, causing some sick to rise in his throat. Jughead groaned, clamping a hand over his mouth as he rushed to the bathroom as fast as he could.

Fred cringed as he heard his heaving and gagging, sighing. He looked at the thermometer, frowning at 100.8 on it. He whistled.

He was about to get up to help Jughead when he could faintly hear his son muttering comforting things. Assuming that he had already done so, Fred stayed put and proceeded to fix Archie’s bed so that Jughead could use it.

Archie returned with Jughead, arm strung around him in order to support him. He slowly set his best friend down on his bed.

Once the smaller boy was on his bed, he grabbed the blankets and snuggled up to them, as well as pinching the bridge of his nose. He clearly had a bad headache, worsened by his rushing to the bathroom.

Archie sighed, “I came up here with some aspirin, but now I’m not sure if he can keep it down?”

Fred sighed too, “I’m not too sure..I bet that headaches awful, Jug, but you could barley keep down a glass of water..”

Jughead groaned, burying his face into the pillow, “This could not get any worse..”

Fred swallowed, “Also, with the fever you’re running I’m not sure if that many blankets is good for you.”

Jughead groaned louder and started to whine, clinging to the blankets like a life line. Fred couldn’t even protest; the sight too heartbreaking. Jughead never complained when he was ill; always obeyed and tried to ward off his symptoms for as long as humanly possible. It was telltale sign that he really felt awful.

Archie seemed to be thinking the same thing because he exchanged a look with his father that was practically begging for Fred to let Jughead keep the blankets.

Fred sighed, “Fine, Jug. You can keep the blankets for now, but if the fever rises we’re getting rid of one, okay?”

Archie sat down next to his friend and felt his cheek, frowning. His frown worsened when he saw Jughead scrunching his face in pain.

“..and the aspirin, dad?”

“..give it ten minutes–might just be the rush from running to the bathroom. If it persists or gets worse, fine, give it to him. I’m going to go out to buy some medicine..”

“Mr Andrews, don’t–”

“We’re low anyway Jug, its good to pick up some more..”

“Exactly! You’re low because of me!”

“Do you need another Nicholas Sparks monologue?” Fred smirked.

Jughead shut up, and managed a tiny smile.

As Fred left, Archie turned and gave him a confused look, “Nicholas Sparks monologue?”

Jughead laughed, “Its nothing–I just figured out your dad would be a great teen sap romance icon..”

Archie made a face, “Eugh, you’re going to make me throw up..”

Jughead rolled his eyes, “At the moment, that’s my job.”

The two both laughed for a bit, and the banter continued for the next few minutes until Archie was sat next to him, with the laptop in front of him, watching Netflix, allowing them in that moment to be just kids.


	5. Archie sick at a football game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first of me showcasing my love of Reggie Mantle lmao also i dont know anything about sports lol
> 
> Here was the prompt:  
> Can u do an Archie one where he goes to school even though he isn't feeling well because they have a big football game that day??

Archie Andrews did not get sick.

He left that to his best friend Jughead Jones, who was sick more than he was healthy. Archie was the one who was still healthy amongst a school of people infected by a virus. He was the one ass who never got sick and could run in the rain for hours and would still be fine.

However, every two years or even more, Archie would come down with something. Out of the blue.

It was never too serious, often times a fever or a stomach bug, and this year it was a stomach bug.

When Archie took his sick day, he really took his sick day. He’d whine and complain on the cough and enjoy the comfort of his couch, cuddling whatever life form was near him. His dog, his dad..sometimes Jughead and then he’d frantically push the boy off him, remembering how shitty that boy’s immune system was.

But this year, he got sick on the day of a huge football game.

And it was an away game.

So that’s why Archie had his head resting on the window of the bus, cursing his life and wondering why on earth this would happen to him. The worst thing was he couldn’t even complain; because these people were the football team. These were boys who cared far too much about their stupid masculinity, and while Archie didn’t care for that, he really just wasn’t assed to deal with their taunts.

At the corner of his eye he could see Reggie Mantle peering at him, tilting his head and examining him. He sighed, bracing himself for the incoming insults when nothing came. Instead, Reggie’s face pinched in concern and he looked away. Archie felt confused, but his concentration went straight back to the discomfort in his stomach.

“Andrews! Snap out of it!” Coach Clayton yelled, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Archie blinked, not even realising he had been asleep. The first thing that registered was the hurricane happening down at his stomach. He put his hand around it, and muttered, “sorry Coach, didn’t realise..”

“You cannot be asleep! You must be awake at all times, at your 110% at all times! Once you get off this bus, you cannot let your guard down for a second! We cannot let those Eagles think we are less than for one second!”

“Sorry–”

“Leave him coach, it’s better that he gets rest now so he’s recharged for the field,” Reggie said suddenly, everyone around taking a moment to do a double take and blink and wonder “who the fuck is this guy?!”

Reggie blinked as well, not even sure if he was in his own body.

“What I’m trying to say coach is, id rather the Ginger Sleepy Dwarf here sleeps now than falls asleep on the field and makes us all look like idiots,” Reggie said, trying to cover up his precious out of character statement.

The team and the coach’s confusions disappeared, and left Archie be and began to pour out of the bus, looking as intimidating and strong as they could.

Reggie stayed behind, and turned to say something to Archie, wondering whether he should be an ass as he usually was, or if he should be kind for once. He opted for saying nothing at all and just turned around, leaving and growling like the other bulldogs as he left the bus.

Archie was confused, but sucked up his pain for the meantime and left the bus too, growling and howling like the rest of them, even when his stomach and head were greatly protesting.

The next while came in a blur, a blur of seeing other boys screaming at them, and suddenly they were screaming back, and then suddenly they were all huddled together, chanting, and suddenly they were playing.

Archie ran and ran, playing the game as well as he could, although his head was elsewhere, and his head was pounding and throbbing. He pushed past the opposing team, managing to score a goal and when he did, he felt his last few meals rise up to his throat and he hunched over, arms clutching his stomach in pain. His stomach was doing flips and he gagged, trying to keep it in.

He couldn’t even acknowledge his team who were cheering for his score, all he could think about was how awful his stomach felt and how much his head hurt.

Suddenly, a pair of warm, strong arms were on his shoulders, and then a face in front of him. The headache blurred everything and it took a while for Archie’s eyes to process the image.

The image was of Reggie, looking worried and concerned, he could barely hear him, as his senses seemed to be fading, but he could make him out slightly.

“Andrews, sit this one out, please, we have Tim as a sub, you’ve done so well, but please for your own sake..” Reggie said in concern, holding Archie steady by the shoulders.

Archie could feel Chuck’s disproving gaze on him, and he felt his cheeks go red in embarrassment. Reggie seemed to notice.

“He looks like shit, Clayton! I’m sorry if you’d rather him die, but I don’t! And as your captain..” Reggie hissed, glaring at the boy with venom.

Chuck blinked and left, leaving Reggie to guide Archie over to the dugouts to rest, leaving him with a bottle of water before running back onto the field as the game restarted. He turned back briefly to look at Archie with concern then continued playing.

Archie was half asleep and completely zoned out, all his attention on trying not to get sick, when Chuck was dragging back an injured Moose, heavily limping and bleeding, back to the dugouts.

Reggie was hot on his heels, looking worried.

“Andrews, you’re back on–” Chuck commanded, as he helped Moose sit down and be tended by someone.

“What?! No way, Chuck! He’s not going to–”

“We can’t play on! We don’t have enough players, and there’s no way Moose is getting back on the field!”

“Neither is Archie! Look at him, we can’t let him play!”

“Reggie,” Archie called out.

“I really appreciate it, but I’ll do it,” Archie said firmly, but as he stood up his stomach turned uncomfortably and started to gag slightly. His legs shook, his entire body racked with little shivers and head pounding.

Reggie looked over at Chuck desperately,only to be brushed off by him and only received a simple shaking of the head. Reggie sighed, and followed Archie onto the field.

Archie played as good as he possibly could, despite not even feeling like he was in his own body. He felt like he was out of control, and that he was on some strange acid trip that made everything feel all triply and heightened, yet also feel faded out.

Archie managed to pass the ball to Reggie, and got some guys away from him so Reggie was free, and so, Reggie scored a goal at the last possible second, making them effectively win the game.

The whole team erupted into roars of excitement, and everyone swarmed the two of them, chanting and screaming the Riverdale anthem, prancing about like idiots.

“Mantle! Andrews! Mantle!” They chanted, so tight that Archie felt like all he had been keeping in would be squeezed out of him. As much as he wanted to be screaming and celebrating with his team, he couldn’t, because his legs were giving in and his vision was going blurry, and sick began to rise up his throat.

Archie pushed away from the team, managing to get a couple feet away from the huddle and his legs gave way, and he collapsed on the floor, and effectively released. He coughed weakly and was red with shame, feeling so weak and pathetic, feeling absolutely horrendous.

Reggie was at his side in the next second, rubbing his back and muttering soft, comforting things. Archie was absolutely baffled, nearly calling him Jughead because he was certainly acting like it. This wasn’t the Reggie Mantle he knew, and he wondered if he even knew him at all to begin with.

Reggie helped him up to his feet, arm slung around him firmly, and helped him over to the dugouts where Reggie would then give him water, and gave him some tablets he had in his bag.

“Dammit Andrews, you’ve really done it, huh?” Reggie laughed softly and sat down next to him.

The team made it over to them in the next week minutes in concern, and in confusion over Reggie’s strange behaviour to which Reggie rolled his eyes.

“If Andrews dies we have one less player, and we’re champions now, we can’t lose because Andrews didn’t have enough water in his system,” Reggie scoffed, taking on his asshole persona once again.

However Reggie’s arm was still draped around Archie’s shoulder with care, and the little caring glances he would receive was enough for Archie to know that Reggie, behind his jock exterior, was a human, who was capable of being kind. In just the right light.  



	6. Archie's sick and Fred doesn't believe him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here was the prompt for this fic! emeto warning! :
> 
> Can you write a riverdale sickfic where Archie wakes up with a really upset stomach and doesn't want to go to school but his dad doesn't believe him and makes him go anyway and Archie is having to throw up between blocks & eventually goes to the nurse to get to go home? Thanks!

Fred had been pretty suspicious of Archie this morning for a multitude of reasons.

For one, Archie had been coming home extra late recently and had been sneaking out. When Fred came in to get Archie’s trash while he was at school he found unfinished homework, meaning he didn’t have his homework at school. Finally, he had bumped into Alice last night and said Betty was stressing over some Science test which Archie was definitely not studying for because he was playing his guitar.

So when Archie walked in the kitchen today telling him he didn’t want to go to school because he was sick, he didn’t believe him.

“Archie, I’m not having this anymore,” Fred said firmly.

“What, dad?! I don’t understand how you can’t see that I’m sick?” Archie asked, completely bewildered.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you slacking off with your school work, leaving your homework—unfinished, mind you, coming home late and sneaking out, despite having to study for this huge test Alice told me you have..”

Archie looked furious and upset, “Fine! I’ll go dad. It’s good to see how much you know me.“

The red head grabbed his bag in anger and stormed out of the house, leaving Fred shocked.

“Archie!” Fred called, making his way to the door to see his son stomping away. He watched him leave, trying to ignore the doubt beginning to build in his stomach.

* * *

 

Archie couldn’t even make it three minutes without his stomach flipping out on him and beginning to heave. He rushed to the nearest bush and hurled, retching the contents of his stomach into the plant.

He felt awful. He felt awful because of how sick he felt, but also awful because his own father wouldn’t believe him. He felt awful because he was angry at himself, wishing he had just been more responsible this week so his father wouldn’t have doubted him.

Archie had been out with the Bulldogs last night for one of the member’s birthday, which was weird because they never spoke, and had been eating at a diner at the south side that he had never seen before.

Of course, Archie had no qualms against the south side, his best friend hailed from there. The south side got a bad rap, and while they did inexcusable things, so did the people at the north and the south always got the blame. He had been opening his eyes quite recently after uncovering the truth about Jason Blossom’s death.

However, his stomach did have qualms against the south side because apparently it did not like the food it digested the previous night. He had felt a little odd as he snuck back home, and went to bed, figuring that he was just stuffed.

Boy, was he wrong though. This morning he woke up, his stomach churning and whirling around. He felt like he was on a boat during a storm, rocking and hurling him around. He had managed to make it into the bathroom before heaving and retching last night’s dinner.

With a pounding headache, Archie went downstairs to his dad, feeling sick as a dog. When Archie was sick, he loved affection and attention, and to be doted on. Usually, it was given to him, so when Fred refused him it was a shock to his miserable system and he was furious.

As Archie finished, still feeling quite queasy and light-headed, he began to drag his zombie like body over to school. However, he barely made it to the next block before he felt liquid begin to rise up his throat and he was running over to another bush and retching yet again. He coughed and spluttered. He gagged at the disgusting, bitter taste left in his mouth and made a mental note of getting some gum and water from one of the vending machines.

This process of retching at each end of blocks kept repeating itself. He’d find himself about to enter a new one when his stomach churned and he’d be heaving, gagging and he’d hurl into a bush again. He quickly run out of things to throw up, and ended up vomiting bile. The process burned his throat.

Eventually, he made it to school and he forced his weak body into the school’s doors and into the hall.

As he made his sickly, ghost-like presence known to Riverdale High, he could see people’s reactions. He was met with looks of shock, surprise, concern, and he was just glad none of the looks belonged to any of his friends. Honestly, if they found him at this state and ask him what was wrong he’d start crying. Archie wasn’t one to conceal his emotions, and often confided in Jughead, who was always there for him no matter what, but he had a gut feeling he knew he wasn’t very rational and he’d just worry the kid unnecessarily.

Archie dragged himself to his locker, and struggled to get his combo due to a splitting headache and clammy hands. His stomach was flipping and he felt so queasy, trying to conceal his gags and tiny dry heaves. He fanned himself lightly, and wiped his clammy hands on his pants. Speaking of clammy, he was sweating immensely, like he had just gone to Football practice.

Speaking of Football practice, a loud voice filled with life and energy that Archie would kill for in his weak body rung out across the hall. The voice was crisp and clear amongst the hustle bustle and blurred chatter of the various students.

“Yo Andrews!” Reggie called, a wide, sparkling grin on his face.

Archie groaned softly to himself, not wanting to deal with this Star Boy’s snarky comments and attitude. In a way, Jughead was the same, but Archie never found Jughead something he didn’t want to deal with, and Archie began to wonder what the real difference was, and in his fevered mind he couldn’t find it.

As soon as Reggie was at the side of his locker, leaning against the locker next to him, seriously rattling it in the process, Archie gagged, dry heaving and clamping his hands around his mouth just in case anything came out of it.

Reggie’s egotistical and overly confident grin faded instantaneously, his features being taken over by worry and concern. Some sort of mental block in Reggie prevented him from being too soft, and honestly that would make Archie even more uncomfortable he would genuinely throw up.

“Woah, Andrews. I’m sure you don’t find me that gross?” Reggie commented, no actual trace of spite or meanness in his tone, his whole voice laced with worry.

Archie then took off, sprinting to the closest bathroom, unable to keep it in any longer. Each step he took caused his head to pound and throb, making him dizzy and even more queasy, threatening the sick to just burst out then and there.

Reggie had ran after him the second he took off, momentarily forgetting about this Cool Boy facade he had been putting on for the rest of the school. He had caught up no problem, seeing as Archie’s agility had been greatly compromised from this illness.

Archie burst into the thankfully empty bathroom and kicked open a stall, before retching into the toilet. Reggie stood a few feet behind him, trying not to be a dick and understand that Archie couldn’t help it, but it didn’t mean Reggie didn’t find it disgusting!

“Uh..you..okay, man?” He asked awkwardly. This was an awkward situation indeed; for one Archie was throwing up everywhere, he seriously was scared of vomit, and it was weird for both of them for Reggie to be showing his softer side.

Archie looked at him then jerked back to the toilet and continued to wretch. It was seriously hurting his throat, burning it raw and hurting his stomach. His muscles tensed and cramped uncomfortably and he put his hands to his stomach with the pain as he continued to heave and retch. He was absolutely miserable.

Reggie put his metal barriers aside, caring way more about Archie than any facade or fear he may have and approached the ginger and crouched down next to him, rubbing his back as he continued to throw up into the toilet. Once Archie was done, the bells rang.

“We’re going to be late,” Archie croaked weakly.

“Nope, I am. You’re not–you are going to the nurses and going home,” Reggie instructed firmly.

“C'mon,” Reggie coaxed gently, wrapping one strong arm around the redhead’s waist and helped him stand up. He supported him as they wobbled over to the Nurse’s office. Archie was too weak to argue and Reggie’s tone left no room for argument.

“You’re going to be late.”

“When am I not? Besides, this time, I’ll have a heroic excuse!”

“No! Reggie–..god..never mind, it’s fine, just..”

“..It’s because Jones is in my class and you don’t want me worrying him, huh?”

Archie was silent.

“It’s cool bro, don’t worry about it. But you know, he’s going to find out about it anyway, and he won’t be happy.”

Reggie didn’t press any further because by the look on Archie’s face he was content with that.

“Thanks for bringing him in, Mr Mantle,” the Nurse said politely, her face completely shifting as she met Archie’s eyes.

“And you shouldn’t have come in in the first place! Silly child!” She scolded lightly.“

"Get back to class, Mr Mantle,” The nurse commanded, before dialing for Fred and leaving to the side.

Archie managed a smile, “Reggie, thanks for this. I..it means a lot.”

Reggie managed a smile, different to his overly confident one, softer, genuine, “You ain’t heavy, Andrews.”

“Right back at ya, dude.”

He left, a smile on his face. The nurse returned shortly after, “Your dad will be here soon, Mr Andrews.”

Archie couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little, still very much annoyed with the events that played out earlier this morning.

Fred Andrews walked in about 10 minutes later, looking very flustered and concerned.

He nodded at something the nurse was saying and made his way over to the bed Archie was sitting at.

He looked genuinely so guilty and upset, “..Archie..”

Archie looked up at him and acknowledged his presence, arms still crossed and lowkey sulking. He got up and started walking with Fred out the door, an arm protectively clutching his stomach.

Fred looked so guilty he didn’t even know what to say, and stayed in an agonising silence as the two made their way over to the truck.

Archie climbed onto the truck and leaned his head against the window, his headache worsening.

“I should have believed you,” Fred said quietly.

“Yeah, you should’ve,” Archie spat out bitterly, not sure if he was genuinely that angry or if he was under the influence of his headache.

“I know. I’m not here to defend myself, I’m accepting I’m totally in the wrong and as your father..I should’ve noticed. You’re my son, Archie. I’m so sorry,” Fred apologised.

Archie didn’t reply.

Fred sighed, “I’m..really not good at this, huh? Maybe..”

Fred didn’t have to finish his sentence; Archie knew what he meant. He knew deep down his dad felt like Mary was a lot better at parenting, and that deep down he thought Archie was better off with her.

“Dad..” Archie finally replied, softer, he lifted himself off the window and shifted towards Fred’s shoulder, leaning against him. His father’s warmth was comforting and much better than any window.

Fred smiled softly, sparing a sneaky glance at his son, his gaze filled with love. He put his free hand on his shoulder, comfortingly rubbing it. They’d be home soon and he could make it up to him.


	7. Jughead's sick and Betty looks after him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a platonic Jughead and Betty! Hinted Beronica if u squint lol This was the prompt:
> 
> Riverdale request!!: something with Jughead having a bad Bad cold and sneezes all over betty while she takes care of him and she ends up getting Sick. Thank you!! Idk if you're taking requests so I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you!!

Jughead sneezed harshly into his t-shirt for what was probably the hundredth time that morning. The process of sneezing over and over again was exhausting and he felt so drained from the repeated process.

Archie winced  as he watched the boy weakly muster out his sneezes, despite how weak he clearly was his sneezes still came out with brute force, which clearly didn’t help his weakened state.

Jughead had been sick for about two days at this stage. He had given off the odd extra sneeze and cough here in there to begin with, then his voice became a little stuffy and Jughead initially blamed it on allergies, then went to bed. The next day he had a full blown cold, and had gone to school. Archie found him standing outside his history classroom when he had gone to the bathroom sneezing his lungs out, and then learned that he was kicked out of the test because of how much he was disrupting the class.

“I don’t want to leave him alone like this, dad,” Archie expressed to Fred who was standing a few feet away from him.

“Neither do I, Archie. Maybe we can postpone–”

Jughead shook his head violently, “No! Don’t! I know how much seeing your mom means to you, Arch–trust me, I would know–and it’s honestly just a bad cold. Nothing that can kill me.”

Archie did not look convinced whatsoever, “Still! You look dreadful, Jug.”

Jughead shot him a thumbs up, “Thanks dude.”

Fred raised an eyebrow, “Jughead, you know what he means. But still, it doesn’t feel right to be leaving you here..”

Jughead groaned loudly, “Guys, honestly, I’m fine.”

“What if you died?!”

Jughead grinned, “Then I’d be the first person to die of a cold! Wouldn’t that record look great on the mantle??”

Archie looked genuinely terrified.

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Oh my god, Archie. It’s a joke. I’ll be fine–if anything goes wrong, I’ll call the Coopers who are literally next door.”

Archie nodded, while obviously still anxious, “Okay, fine.”

Fred nodded as well and whipped his car keys out, “Okay, so we’ve left you more than enough money for the weekend, money for food, medicine and some snacks..but there is enough soup and other easy to heat up food, and enough medicine and Archie loaded you up on snacks. And I think you’re okay on refills.  Uh, yeah, ring us if there’s anything wrong.”

Jughead shrugged and smiled, “Honestly, I’ll be fi–” he was cut off by an abrupt, loud sneeze he barely managed to turn to the side, and grinned sheepishly, “ _fine_. I’ll be fine. Have a good weekend, you guys.”

Archie gave him a smile, but the congestion laced in his hoarse, baritone voice as opposed to his usual tenor got him super worried so he ran to him and gave him a huge hug, for good measure.

Jughead pretended to vomit, “Eugh, I’m going to get the Andrews disease.”

“Please don’t die, Jug,” Archie laughed and gave his hair a ruffle and followed his dad to the doorway.

“Yeah kid, look after yourself, okay?” Fred smiled as he left the house and unlocked the car.

Once they took off and were out of his sight, Jughead leaned back and slumped against the cough, pulling the fleece blanket tighter around his shivering frame. As he rummaged around, he accidentally hit the remote and switched the channel to a Transformers film, and instantly, his nose began to twitch and an extremely intense tickle began to brew in his nose.

Now that he was alone, he really didn’t care about how stupid his pre-sneeze expression was, and how ridiculous his twitchy nose looked, and how loud he was hitching. He also didn’t care about how explosive and loud his release was, the fit lasting for about 5 sneezes. He didn’t bother covering either. He made a face at the mist he saw forming before him and shrugged.

He glared at the shitty movie before him, “I’m fucking allergic to your bullshit, Michael Bay.”

* * *

Jughead hadn’t even realised he had been dozing off–he didn’t realise he could, the Big Lebowski was on–until the doorbell rung out. He jolted awake and sniffled, wondering who it could have been. He figured it was some advertiser dude or someone trying to get him to convert to some religion, and he really wasn’t up to that. Hopefully he would scare them away with how awful he looked.

Jughead padded over to the front door and opened, only to be surprised to see the bright and bubbly Betty Cooper, holding a pink bag that resembled a Children’s Nursing Kit.

“..Betty?” Jughead stammered, not even sure if what he was seeing was real or if this was some weird fever illusion.

“Jughead! You look worse than I thought,” She frowned as she took in his sickly appearance.

Jughead sniffled, wiping his nose quickly on the back of his hand, “Hm, didn’t think I could possibly downgrade even more, thought I was already at rock bottom in terms of the look department.”

Betty looked shocked, “Juggie! Don’t say that about yourself–”

Jughead laughed at her softly, “Betty–I don’t care about that sorta thing, it’s cool. Just a joke.”

“Anyway, how did you know I was– _Archie,_ ” Jughead growled, groaning loudly at the very thought of Ginger Judas himself.

“Well I’m glad he told me, Juggie! I wouldn’t want you all sick by yourself,” Betty exclaimed, taking in his features and pressing the back of her hand against his cheek, frowning.

Jughead rubbed at his nose, his eyes growing hazy as he turned away from Betty and sneezed harshly twice into the crook of his arm and turned back to see her worried eyes. “M'fine,” He said stuffily, not sounding very convincing.

Jughead stepped back to let her in and flopped back at the couch, resting his head on one of the pillows. Betty walked into the house and put her bag down.

“Archie called me like 10 minutes after I saw him and Mr Andrews leave the house panicking because he was so worried about you. He thinks you’re going to drown yourself in your own snot,” Betty explained, taking off her jacket.

Jughead raised his eyebrow at his friend’s antics, “..Well, I’m flattered.”

Betty shrugged as she pulled a container of homemade soup out of her bag, “He’s only worried about you, Jug. So am I, actually. But hey listen, I’m here to make it all better!”

Jughead gave her a small smile, “Your everlasting sunshine and youthful glow is seriously withering my dark and gloomy aesthetic, Betty but I–is that soup?! Did you make me soup?! Jesus, you didn’t have to!”

Betty tutted, “Don’t raise your voice! That’s not good for your throat. But I know you love my soup when you have a cold, with my secret formula and things! That’s why it took me a little bit to get here.”

Jughead chuckled lowly, “What’s the secret ingredient? Mr Krabs’ secret formula?”

Betty simply rolled her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen to retrieve a spoon, “I’ve got to text Archie that I’m here, he’s probably making Mr Andrews’ brain burst at this stage!”

Jughead could picture that perfectly–Archie spluttering and spitting out nonsense and gibberish at his dad, making Fred seriously reconsider his choices. Hopefully Betty would text him soon, for Fred’s own sanity, of course.

Betty came back with a spoon and gave Jughead the bowl with the spoon, throwing another blanket around him as she noticed his shivering, and how the bowl seemed to rattle when she placed them in his shaking hands.

“Are you warm enough?” She asked gently, for Jughead to nod in response.

Jughead dipped the spoon into the soup and placed it into his mouth, despite his congestion and impaired taste sense, he could taste the signature creamy, flavourful goodness of Betty’s soup.

He smiled at her, “Betts, you never cease to amaze me.”

Betty shrugged, opening up a packet of chips she had taken from the kitchen ,“It might just be because all you eat is fast food junk so this is a nice change for you.”

Jughead rolled his eyes and continued to eat his soup, and changed the channel as Ratatouille came on.

Betty raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t know that film noir, art house film loving Jughead Jones would be into Pixar.”

Jughead huffed, “They’re particularly good on sick days! I don’t want to spend my sick day trying to decipher the hidden meaning behind some Nicolas Winding Refn film.”

Jughead’s breath began to hitch and he turned his head to the side, away from Betty and raised an arm to his face. He pitched forward twice and caught two explosive, wet sneezes into his arm.

Betty jumped, “Jesus! That was..quite a sneeze.”

Jughead sniffled and laughed softly, “They’re the absolute worst and I hate them. I can’t for the life of me control them–it’s awful when you’re someone like me who doesn’t want attention. I try to stifle sometimes–but then I just can’t stop!”

Betty smiled fondly at him and reached over to ruffle his hair, only noticing that he was without the signature grey beanie. It was still a little odd to see him without it.

“They’re fine, Jughead. No one really pays attention half the time,” She reassured.

Jughead’s eyes grew distant once again and his breath hitched once again, inhaling sharply, but found that the sneeze just wouldn’t come out and he was left continuously gasping for breath and nose twitching like a rabbits. He let out a tiny groan before looking up at a window, and once the light hit his eyes the next two sneezes came out.

Betty looked oddly impressed, “You’re one of those sun people!”

Jughead laughed a little at her excitement and rolled his eyes, “Yes, I’m an alien from the Sun. I come in peace–I only wish to learn about the human’s odd, odd ways.”

Betty hissed playfully and whacked his arm, “Ugh! You know what I mean!”

Jughead laughed at her, “Yeah yeah, one of those sun people. My body hates me, we’ve all established.”

Betty munched on her chips and watched as Remy the rat began to roam Paris, “Uh, I know this is a little awkward but..are you okay?”

Jughead grinned, “My entire body is consumed by what appears to be a plague but otherwise, yes, I appear to be functioning and not on the brink of death.”

Betty sighed, “No, Jug. You know what I mean.”

Jughead laughed, “Oh, you mean that my best friend has gone off to see his mother who loves him with his father who is stable enough with said mother that they can be in the same room as each other?? And I can’t have that? Y'know because my mom hates me and my dad loves me but is still deadbeat and also in jail?”

Betty bit her lip, knowing that Jughead used humour as a coping mechanism and that it was probably the fever talking. Jughead was also known for his darker humour, but one thing she couldn’t ever know despite knowing him since childhood was wether things were affecting him or not.

“..Jughead, you know that none of these things are your fault?”

“Yeah, I know that. I genuinely do Betty.”

She still looked concerned.

Jughead sighed, “Betty, I’m doing better than I’ve been in a while. Yeah it sucks and sometimes it makes me really anxious and sad but today..everything’s fine. Well, I have an awful fucking cold but aside from that, I’m fine.”

“like meds help–like I was so against it to begin with because Fred is paying for it and I hate the fact he’s spending on me, but it helps, Betts,” Jughead said, a lot more genuine and slow.

Betty smiled at him, relieved and more relaxed, “I’m glad Jug. We’ve all been so worried about you these past few weeks..”

Jughead chuckled, “You and Archie, you mean?”

Betty shook her head, “No! Veronica and Kev too. Honestly Jug, your self esteem is almost as low as..as..Veronica’s height.”

Jughead burst into laughter, “Fuck! I wish I had recorded that! I’d kill to see her face if she knew you called her that.”

Betty flushed red, “You wouldn’t tell her, would you?!”

Jughead raised an eyebrow teasingly, “To blackmail you, maybe.”

Betty groaned loudly and smacked Jughead on the head playfully, ending up grabbing at a curl and twiddling it around her finger. She seemed a little impressed.

“I didn’t expect your hair to be so soft?” Betty commented.

“Makes up for my cold hard, stoic exterior,” Jughead replied.

Betty scoffed and chuckled lightly, “You are a massive softie at heart, Jughead Jones. Who went to Kevin’s little cousin’s birthday party and bought her a present because she had a crush on you?”

Jughead went slightly red, not wanting to admit how soft he genuinely was, “It was just..uh..Kevin pressured me.”

Betty laughed, knowing full well that was not the story. The gang had all gone to Kevin’s house, who was surprised by his little cousin and aunt being at his house. His little cousin clearly took a liking to Jughead and drew him a picture. Jughead’s heart burst but when confronted by his friends, he pretended he didn’t care.

Betty left it for now, and took the bowl from Jughead who had finished his soup and took it to the dishwasher. Once that was done with, they spent the remainder of the movie in a comfortable silence, with a few interruptions from Jughead’s coughing and sneezing, as well as a few funny comments here and there.

* * *

As the two moved on to Inside Out, Betty pulled out her bag to retrieve a bag of chamomile tea.

Jughead raised an eyebrow, “Since when have you become Nurse Joy?”

Betty laughed, “I figured we should do the thing when we were kids and we played sick and I always took care of you. In fairness, you were sickly then, so chances were you probably were actually sick.”

She left the room to make the tea in the kitchen and by the time Riley had acquired all of her emotions, she returned with the tea and the medicine Fred had left.

“Don’t dry swallow these, it’s why I made you the tea,” Betty warned, and passed him the two objects. Jughead obliged.

Jughead reached for the toilet roll to blow his nose when Betty slapped his hand.

“No way are you using that! That’s awful for your nose, here, I brought you the nice lotion ones,” Betty explained as she pulled out her pink bag and passed them over to Jughead.

Jughead raised an eyebrow, “Is that Mary Poppins’ bag? What else do you have in there?”

He then proceeded to pluck one out and blow his nose, wincing at the sound and chucked the tissue into the bin. He then took the tea back and continued to sip at it.

“Speaking of bad tissues, look at your nose, Jughead. It’s literally bright red and chapped! Here, I’ve got something that can help..” She pulled out some ointment out of magic bag.

Jughead looked impressed and also shocked, and hadn’t had time to react until Betty was standing before him and applying ointment onto his already tender, sensitive nostrils.

His nose reacted quickly, his nostrils beginning to twitch as a result of the rubbing. His nose tickled so bad but he couldn’t quite cover his nose because he was holding onto the rather large tea mug and couldn’t put it down anywhere without spilling it everywhere.

“B-Betty..please..I’m gonna _..hhh.._!! I really need to.. _hehh!!snn_..” He hitched breathlessly, trying to scrunch up his nose and withhold his sneeze. His disobedient nostrils kept twitching with desperation, desperate to sneeze.

Betty laughed softly, “Jug! You look like a little bunny..”

“B..be..betty..p..p-please!! _hhh.._ ” Jughead pleaded but alas was too late, his body fully committing onto the sneeze, inhaling sharply, eyes shutting as he let out a loud, harsh sneeze that caused the tea to rattle and spill a little bit on his lap. The worst thing is that he knew that that sneeze certainly was not dry in any sense of the word.

“Fuck–Betty im so–” This time Betty did move to the side so he could aim his sneezes elsewhere and sneezed three more times, so harsh and powerful they completely drained him of energy. He was exhausted when he finished.

“Bless you!” Betty exclaimed, competely unfazed by the entire debacle.

“Betty, I’m so so sorry, that was so gross and horrible! I’m so sorry, you’re gonna get sick now, I’m really–”

“Oh my god Jug, stop. It’s fine, honestly. Honestly it was my fault, I didn’t move out of the way, but your pre-sneeze face is just so cute??”

Jughead gagged, “Eugh, how can any aspect of sneezing be cute? But now you’re going to get sick and–”

Betty shrugged, “I was destined to get sick the moment I stepped into this house. It’s fine, Jughead, really. I want to help you.”

Jughead sighed, “I just don’t like it when people are nice to me at their own expense, it makes me feel awful.”

Betty tutted, “Hey, c'mon Jug. You’d do this for me. You’re always such a giver, sometimes you have to be a taker! And stop with this I don’t deserve kindness bullshit, you deserve it just as much as any of us. Now shut your emo ass and let’s watch Inside Out, okay?”

* * *

Needless to say, Jughead was right. Betty had done Jughead a good at her own expense, and about three days later Betty had come down with what he had. Granted, her better immune system made the illness not quite as bad as he had it, but the illness was dreadful, so of course it was still miserable.

Jughead made his way up the stairs, still at complete disbelief on how he was even allowed onto the Cooper household. As a child he had never been able to step in, on very few occasions he was, but rarely. Alice didn’t want FP Jones’ son in her house. However, Hal was the only one home, so perhaps that would explain it.

He knocked gently before walking in to see Betty curled up in bed, blankets strewn about as she watched a rom com on her laptop. The room smelled of tea. She was pale and sick looking, but Jughead didn’t really care. He really wasn’t one for appearances anyway.

“Hey, I’m so sorry about this, this cold sucked,” Jughead expressed guiltily.

Betty looked up and when she saw it was him she smiled, “Really, Jughead. It’s not a problem. Actually..as awful and dreadful as this is..My Mom wanted to bring me to some lecture about Good Behaviour and Respect today, and I would actually die if I had to go. Now I have an excuse.”

Jughead scrunched up his nose, “..Yeah..I’m sure this cold isn’t as miserable as that.”

Betty laughed hoarsely and gestured towards her bed, “Here, sit over here. We can continue our Pixar Marathon. You were right, Pixar is great for sick days.”

Jughead grinned, “What are we watching?”

“All the Toy Story’s. Wait, what’s that,” She asked, pointing at Jughead’s hands.

Jughead turned a little red, “..Uh..it’s soup. I figured that it was only right since you got me soup. Um, it’s not that special or as nice as your soup. I-it’s Campbell’s, actually, but uh..”

“Its soup,” Betty chuckled and took the bowl from him and dug in. She coughed softly, and moved over a little to give Jughead some space.

“It’s not bad,” Betty commented.

Jughead shrugged, “You’re just saying that so I don’t tell Veronica you said she was short.”

Betty laughed, “But she is. She’s like a little cupcake, adorable, but tiny! She can try all she wants to be tall with killer heels, but there’s no escaping the fact she’s a tiny little fairy!”

As she finished her sentence, Jughead pressed ‘stop recording’ on his phone.

“Jug.. _oh my god_ , Jug! Delete that!” She squealed.

“No way, Josè!” Jughead laughed, as the two began to play fight and ended up a giggling pile of mess.


	8. Jellybean was sick and now so is Jughead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i couldn't write exactly what this anon asked for because i'm not comfortable writing a sick Jellybean, so i changed it slightly! Here was the prompt:
> 
> Hey! I have a sot of crazy prompt for you, what if jellybean had come home and about 3 weeks later (because she would have just as bad immune system as jughead) she gets sick and jughead looks after her but gets sick himself so Archie and Betty have to take care of both of them. Thanks!

The last time Jughead had gotten sick (it wasn’t that long ago, obviously) it was when he took care of a sick Kevin. Archie was away at a football match, and Kevin wouldn’t dare disturb Betty because she had been pretty stressed and anxious recently. Naturally, the obvious choice was Veronica but she had mentioned it to Jughead in passing but then some family drama cropped up.

Naturally Jughead got to his feet and was up for the job, Veronica was absolutely not happy with this and reassured through text this family thing would be over in a few minutes but Jughead refused. He had made his way to Kevin’s house, much to the shock of Kevin.

Of course, he was grateful, but his shock was more of the fact that he had been expecting Veronica and he did not want Jughead with the immune system of a newborn to step into this virus infected house. Jughead was a good caretaker, surprisingly, but was struck by the virus a few days later.

Betty was not pleased by this at all. She was annoyed that she hadn’t been called, and that Jughead had no sense of self preservation, willingly throwing himself into this killzone situation where he was definitely going to get sick. She scolded him gently, telling him that he should take care of himself better. He promised, and she told him to make sure he kept it.

Which was why now, he was hiding from Betty Cooper.

The most amazing thing had happened to Jughead. Jellybean had come home. She had found out about how Jughead had meant to visit them and their mother had turned him down, and found out that her mother had been lying to her all this time. She had been under the impression that Jughead couldn’t afford to come to them, but the truth was that their mother simply didn’t want him. She was angry, so upset and distraught at this, it lead to a heated few weeks. A decision was made and Jellybean would be staying with him and FP for a good few months so she could process everything and the whole family could sort themselves out.

This stress did not do any favours to her immune system, who unfortunately had the Jones curse of a shitty immune system, and she had become ill.

FP’s immune system had improved as he grew older, but was still below average. He had told Jellybean the stories of him and Fred, how Fred would always take care of him and save his ass when he got sick, which was often, to entertain her and distract her from the illness. Jughead could only smile fondly, seeing himself and Archie in those stories.

Jughead had taken most of the caretaking shifts, despite FP’s worry. FP had to be working harder now there was two of them. As much as Jughead knew that bad things could come out of this, he missed being a protective, kind older brother and seized the chance to be just that once again. He told her stories, watched Star Wars with her, talked to her about music, listened to her talk about things, fed her soup and ice cream..the typical care taking goodness.

When Jughead woke up feeling like shit, he was grateful it was the weekend so FP could continue to take care of Jellybean, who was nearly better. He didn’t want to make Jellybean feel guilty, which she already was, so he simply told his dad he was going to hang out with Archie.

That’s how Jughead found himself sitting at a booth at Pop’s, constantly sniffling and coughing into his jacket sleeve as Pop Tate kept giving him worried looks.

Pop walked up to Jughead with a tray, to his confusion because Jughead had only ordered his usual coffee, which was already delivered to him. He looked up in confusion and saw the man putting down a tray of Pop’s Chicken Noodle on his table. Pop’s Chicken Noodle was strictly a Dinner special, and it was clearly not dinner time.

“Huh?” Was all Jughead could say, as the steam wafted up to his nose and he dabbed lightly at it as it began to run.

“You don’t look good, Jug,” The older man said gently.

“I’m flattered,” Jughead joked, and went back to being serious, “but honestly, I don’t..I can’t take this–well fuck, you’ve made it so..here..” Jughead pulled a fiver out of his pocket. His nose twitched and he turned away from the older man, barely enough time to grab a tissue from a rack and sneeze sharply three times into it. His nose was literally hurting from how much he was sneezing.

Pop shook his head, “Nope. Not taking that, Juggy. Besides, you’re my best customer. You helped me clean up at weird hours and everything, just making it up to you.”

They both knew by “weird hours” it was when Jughead had still been homeless and Jughead still hadn’t discovered the school closet.

Jughead sighed softly, not finding this fair at all, because he had been a burden by spending the night two days. He managed a small smile, “Thank you..” He then sneezed again, groaning at the congestion in his body. His chest felt pretty blocked up so he couldn’t breathe through his mouth nor his nose. It was a pretty tricky situation.

* * *

“Hey Pop! One cheese dog with large fries and a soda, please!” Archie beamed as he made his way through the doors of Pop’s.

“To go or for here?”

“For here!” Archie grinned.

Pop approached him and pointed over to where a sick Jughead was eating his soup, obviously too sick to notice that Archie had just walked in.

“Jug doesn’t look like he’s doing too hot, will you go check up on him?” Pop asked quietly.

Archie looked over to see his best friend and his heart dropped.

“Oh my god..thanks so much for telling me, Pop,” Archie said gratefully as he fished out the cash and put it on the counter.

He immediately made his way toward his sick looking best friend and sat across from Jughead, staring at him worriedly.

Jughead finally looked up from his soup and gasped, soup still in his mouth and  began to cough, spluttering in shock as he he suddenly saw his best friend sitting across from him. When the hell did he get there?!

“ _Fuck,_ Archie! You scared me!” He croaked, wincing after hearing the sound of his own voice. He cleared his throat instinctively.

Archie raised an eyebrow, “I’ve been sitting here for a bit, Jug. Let’s get this over with quickly, you’re sick.”

Jughead shook his head, “No, I’m not! I’m just..eating here in peace.”

“..Eating Pop’s Chicken Noodle in the daytime? He only gave that to you because he saw you’re sick,” Archie challenged.

“He just gave it to me! I can’t refuse it!” Jughead pointed out.

“He gave it to you for a reason, Jug. Pop cares about you, and he knows you so well, seen you at your worst, he can tell when you’re sick,” Archie shot back.

“..Listen, I know you got sick because of Jellybean and you don’t want to make her feel guilty. I get it, Jug. Kid’s been through some stuff. Why didn’t you come back to ours? You know you’re welcome with us. Sleep in my bed again–fuck, sleep on the _air mattress_ for all I care!” Archie insisted.

“..You miss me, don’t you?” Jughead teased fondly, although there was a hint of nostalgia in his voice. As much as he wanted and loved having Jellybean back, and his father finally fixing his act, he missed Archie. He missed sappy chats at stupid o'clock talking about whatever. He missed Fred’s killer breakfast and the three of them watching movies. They had become family to him recently, and he missed them.

Archie grew defensive, “ _W-what?!_ Uh, totally not! I’m glad that you have your family back!! You weren’t going to stay forever–”

Jughead sighed fondly, “Archie. I miss you too. In fact, I think we took the wrong approach. We should’ve eased into this, it was..such a shock, me being there one day and the next day packing my bags and I was gone. We should’ve had sleepovers to get used to the fact we don’t share a room anymore. You guys are family too.”

Archie smiled softly, “..Yeah bud. It’s been really weird without you. You are family Jug, and believe me when I say I’m so happy that you’ve finally gotten your family back, but a little part of me..you know. Please, I know you don’t want your family fretting so how’s about you come to your other family and we’ll take care of you?”

Jughead sighed, “I considered that, Arch, honestly. It’s just..”

“..What, Jug?”

“..I’m hiding from Betty.”

* * *

After a good 5 minutes of Archie laughing at Jughead’s antics, completely gaining the attention of the entire diner, to Jughead’s annoyance, Archie managed to get Jughead to come home with him. After Jughead had finished his soup, of course.

The normal 15 minute walk from Pops to his Arch took about 25 minutes, due to Archie helping Jughead limp along home. Needless to say, once Jughead stepped foot into the Andrews household, he was relieved. He had been absolutely drained and exhausted from that walk; a walk that he normally wouldn’t think twice about. His nose ached from all the sneezing he’d been doing, and his chest felt tight with all the deep, chesty coughs he had been doing. He could barely breathe.

“I’ll get the air mattress,” Jughead wheezed, his chest feeling ridiculously painful with congestion. His head hurt so bad, he felt so awful. He was shivering all over, his entire body icy besides the hot air coming out of his nostrils.

“What?! No, Jug! The bed!” Archie exclaimed, the idea of Jughead sleeping on the air mattress appalling.

Jughead opened his mouth to reply, presumably to protest, but a deep, body rattling coughing fit took over him. He squeezed his eyes tight to try and endure the pain in his chest from the fit, entire frame shaking.

Archie’s eyes widened and he rushed to the kitchen for a glass of water and returned with it, helping Jughead down the drink to ease his coughing. Once that was over with; Jughead was completely drained. He looked woozy, slightly swaying and his eyes looked bleary. He was incredibly weak.

One look at the boy and Archie swooped the younger boy into a piggyback and gently walked up the stairs to his bedroom, despite Jughead’s weak protests. Archie wasn’t having it, and gently placed his best friend down onto his bed.

As Jughead plopped gently onto the soft mattress, the soft pillow aiding his splitting headache, he looked down to see the air mattress still there.

Jughead chuckled fondly, “..You never got rid of it.”

Archie blushed, and cleared his throat in embarrassment, “I-I guess not.”

Archie covered Jughead in the blanket to try and stop the intense shivering, feeling his forehead. He frowned, wondering what to do. Fred was still at work, and as much as Jughead got sick, Archie still did not know what he was doing at all.

Little did they know Archie’s bedroom window curtain was pulled open, allowing a unsuspecting Betty Cooper to gasp in shock as she saw a sick Jones boy in Archie’s bed.

* * *

Archie jumped as someone began to knock at the door. He dropped the medicine he had been looking at, wondering if that was the right one, in shock. Why would they be knocking? There’s a doorbell. Archie began to wonder about the worst case scenario, was it the police? Or worse, Miss Grundy?!

Archie made his way down the steps and opened the door slowly, afraid to see whatever monster laid behind it.

It was just Betty Cooper.

“Jesus, Betty! You scared me! I thought you were some murderer! Why didn’t you use the doorbell??” Archie exclaimed.

Betty shushed him, “Shush, Archibald! I knocked because there is a sick Jones boy on your bed! I came prepared.” She gestured towards her bag with presumably caretaking supplies in them.

“..Oh thank god! I don’t know what I’m doing, Betts. Usually dad tells me exactly what to do then I do just that.”

Betty smirked, “Do you not..remember what he tells you to do?”

Archie pouted, “Shut up Betty! I have a horrible memory.”

* * *

“Awh, Jug,” Betty whispered in pity as she saw an incredibly sick Jughead sleeping less than peacefully.

Archie stood by the doorway, just as protective. He watched as Betty kneeled on the air mattress and pushed his sweat laced curls out of his fevered face. She nudged him very gently.

“Hey Juggy, wake up for me for just a minute?” She cooed.

“..Mhmm..?” Jughead slurred softly, slowly regaining consciousness. He coughed, sputtering into the pillow and opened his eyes slowly, shocked that it was Betty and not Archie.

“I’m not sick,” Jughead spluttered, before his breath began to hitch and he pressed his face against the pillow and sneezed into it harshly. He groaned softly.

“Jug, I’m not mad. I never was–I just don’t like to see you sick. I know you were doing this for Jellybean,” Betty reassured.

“Here, I made you some herbal tea for your chest, Archie said he didn’t like the sound of your coughing,” Betty said gently as Archie approached them and helped Jughead sit up.

Jughead began to cough violently, body once again racked with the harsh movement, convulsing as he struggled to get oxygen into his system. Archie patted his back, allowing him to get effectively get the phlegm building up out of him, with Betty passing him a tissue to spit it out on.

Archie passed him some pills too, and grinned, “I totally knew which pills you needed. I knew this all by myself.”

Betty glared at him and rolled her eyes, and watched as Jughead sipped at the tea.

She smiled softly, “The thyme should relieve some of your symptoms. Oh, and I called your dad..”

Jughead froze.

“Don’t worry–he’s not telling Jellybean. He told her you’re having a boys sleepover with Archie. He is pretty angry at himself that he didn’t realise you were sick,” Betty explained.

Jughead smiled softly, “..Good. Did you tell him that it’s not his fault?”

Archie laughed, a little too loudly for Jughead’s liking, “Betty told him that you should go into the acting business because you’re great at hiding it. Not from us though, we’re exceptions.”

Jughead huffed, “..sure.”

Betty grinned, “If anything else, we all know that I’m the best caretaker.”

Archie looked appalled, “What?! No way! I am!”

Betty huffed, “You?! You don’t even know what the difference between aspirin and antihistamines!”

“Yeah I do! One is for coughs and one is more fevers, right?” Archie boasted.

Jughead stifled a laugh.

Archie went red, “Um..I knew it wasn’t, obviously. I just wanted to see Jughead’s itty bitty smile! See, making the patient happy, can you do that Betty Cooper?? And piggyback him?? Can you do that??”

Betty laughed, “Yeah I can! The very sight of me makes Jughead smile like the sun!”

Jughead snorted, causing him to sneeze again, “Pfft, neither of you can tamper my grunge film noir aesthetic.”

Archie and Betty looked at each other, and grinned.

Betty smirked, “You sure about that, Jughead Jones?”

Archie smiled sinisterly, and then the two proceeded to tackle Jughead into a loving cuddle, causing the boy to smile like the sun was created to shine on him.


	9. B, V and K take care of J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here was the prompt!
> 
> Hi! I was wondering if you could do a riverdale fic for me where jughead has a really bad migraine and has to be looked after by Kevin, Betty and Veronica as Archie is away at a football game? Thanks x

Sometimes it was all a bit too much for Jughead.

Stress often lead to splitting migraines, and any sort of sensation seemed to be too much for him. A sensory overload, if you will. He couldn’t quite hang out with the gang by Sweetwater River because noise, and social interaction, and he couldn’t go back to the Andrews because Fred Andrews was watching a soccer game which Archie informed him before leaving was intense. Again, noise.

So Pops was the only other option he had. Jughead knew the schedule and the influx of customers by heart. It was always quiet on a Tuesday, 2pm.

Normally, Jughead would hide any ailments of course, but if he had to tell anyone, it was Archie. Who was away on a three day Away game for some of spring break. So Jughead opted to tell no one.

Sometimes he hated himself for it, because in a sense he was doing it to himself. He had friends who cared and valued him, but there was always that stupid part of himself when everything was just fine that told him otherwise. Perhaps it was the crippling fear of rejection, or perhaps despite priding himself in the fact that he was different, he secretly longed to be just like everyone else. Perhaps it was a part of him that thought he couldn’t be loved, that he didn’t deserve it.

However, despite all the bullshit in his life, so much so that Jughead was teetering close to completely giving up, there was always a small inkling of hope.

Whether that was a small smile, an invite to whatever, or the ever so generous Pop Tate.

“Headache, Jug?” Pop asked softly, an absolute godsend, knowing not to further agitate his ever growing migraine.

Jughead snapped back into reality, realising his slumped position over his very dim laptop, hands clutching his head protectively. He managed a very slight smile.

“Just a little bit,” Jughead managed to croak out.

The older man slid , as well as a nice cold glass of water.

“Here you go bud,” He said quietly, offering him a small smile.

“It must be that wonderful brain of yours, a  minor setback to all the wonderful things it can do,” he cooed, hoping his kind words could somehow alleviate the pain he was sure the younger was feeling.

He didn’t even know how he grew fond of this kid–perhaps it started when he was only about 10 years old, bringing his much younger sister without any parents. He hadn’t said anything initially, just expecting they thought they were being cool kids by being there without parents, but when it kept happening Pop understood his diner was an escape. His sister was always happy–while her older brother just kept looking sadder as the time went on. Soon enough her older brother wasn’t a kid anymore, losing that childhood innocence far too soon. Perhaps it was the fact that Jughead had grown up too soon that made Pop slightly protective.

His concern grew further when Jughead started coming alone–no sister or no Archie Andrews, and then he started staying later, as long as he could before he would leave. On a few occasions, Pop would let him stay the night despite the protests. He couldn’t find the heart to kick him out, when he had the same kind of thing happen to him in his youth. He’d only hoped he could be there for the kid.

Jughead cracked a grin despite the pain, “You’re a godsend, Pop, really. Thank you so much.”

As he made his way back to behind the counter, he brought up his records and began making a phone call to the Keller household.

* * *

Kevin finished up with the last of the folding, making his way up to his room and putting his own clothes to their respective drawers, hanging up what had to be hung up in the closet. He then carried his father’s carefully folded clothes to his father’s bedroom, leaving the pile on the bed when the phone rang.

Kevin jumped slightly, running down the stairs to answer the mint coloured telephone.

“Hello, Keller household–”

_“Hello Kevin? It’s Pop. I’ve got Jughead here who seems to be sick.”_

Kevin let out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course he wouldn’t tell them and he’d get to the point of Pop having to call them over.

“I’m on my way, thanks for letting me know,” Kevin said brightly, and said his goodbyes before putting down the phone. He pulled on his rubber shoes and pulled his phone out of pocket, shooting both Betty and Veronica a text.

* * *

Betty looked up from the book she was reading as her phone buzzed. She smiled, expecting some sort of weird meme from Veronica only to see it was a text from Kevin.

_Kevin: pop told me that jugs sick and in need of our rescue meet up with me at pops in a bit pls?? xx_

Betty jumped out of her bed and quickly stuck in a pretty pink bookmark Polly made for her in 6th grade art class and threw on a pastel purple sweater over her blue t shirt. She chucked on her converse and grabbed her keys, out of her room in seconds.

She giggled quietly to herself, this whole situation just a little bit funny because she felt as if she was some superhero ready to save the day. Like Jughead was some stupid damsel in distress who needed..tissues? head massages? throat lozenges? Kevin didn’t tell her what kind of sickness he had, but whatever he had, she was prepared for it!

Before walking down the stairs she made a short detour to the bathroom, wherein she opened one of the cupboards to pull out her signature pink caretaking bag, which was lovingly handcrafted and curated so she could care for her friends. When she got sick, her friends would all come to her house and take the same bag to take care of her. The bag was a gift given by God.

She rushed down the stairs and quickly yelled at her dad, telling him she was going to Pops with Kevin, which was no lie, and was out of her house before any sort of obligations were made.

* * *

Veronica was in the middle of testing out a new eyeshadow palette that Archie had gotten her for her birthday two weeks ago (with Betty and Kevin’s help, obviously) when she got the text. She was excited for what she presumed was a cute dorky text from Betty but was proved wrong by Kevin’s text.

_Kevin: jughead’s dumb and he’s sick and we have to save him grab your weapons, the evil (germs?) is at pops_

Veronica chuckled softly, and shot a response back before quickly finishing up her eyeshadow (she might as well finish it), and fluffed out her hair, before pulling on a pair of boots and her black jacket.

“Smithers? Will you tell mom if she gets back before me that I’ve gone off to save a dying friend at Pop’s if she wonders where I am??” Veronica laughed as she made her way out of the apartment.

* * *

They all arrived roughly at the same time, naturally Kevin was first with a head start, then come Betty and Veronica.

Veronica was ready to burst in and take Jughead by the ear and lightly scold him for not telling them, when Betty pulled her back.

“Wait, Veronica! We need to plan.”

“Plan?! For what?! We just gotta go in there and aggressively take care of him, beat the shit out of whatever’s wrong with him!”

Kevin smirked, “For being that tiny, you really are fuelled with rage.”

“I could end you in a second, you giant tree, and you know it,” Veronica hissed.

Betty shook her head, “No! Not like that. I meant that he’s going to try and deny it obviously, that’s going to happen, but if he’s got a headache, attacking him and being loud isn’t going to help!”

Kevin chuckled, “Sure, of course Betty, but he’s not a monster who will break if he accidentally push the wrong buttons. Let’s stop this and just help the poor guy, yeah?”

The three then made their way inside the diner, immediately spotting a grey beanie poking out from his usual booth.

* * *

Jughead was face down on the table, laptop pushed away from him, hands clutching his head protectively.

“Hey, Jughead? It’s Kevin..and uh, Betty and Veronica too,” Kevin said quietly.

Jughead tensed up immediately, sitting up, way too quickly, intensifying his already splitting migraine. He cracked a pained, forced smile as he leaned his head back against the booth cushion.

“Wow, I absolutely adore my fans. What can I do for you?” Jughead quipped, face scrunched up in pain. His voice was strained. He was completely pale, void of any colour. It made his blue eyes pop and look icy, but it also did the same for his bags which seemed even darker than they usually were.

Betty frowned, “No, what can we do for you? What’s wrong, Jug, you look awful.”

Jughead smirked, “That’s a real boost to the self esteem.”

Veronica sighed, “Jughead, you know that’s not what she meant. C'mon, enough with this edge lord emo ‘I don’t feel pain’ crap so we can get you better soon, yeah?”

Jughead shook his head, biting his lip, “Please you guys, I’m fine. Honestly, leave me be.”

The three watched in pity, not knowing how to get through to him.

Suddenly, a sudden wave of burning pain hit his head, and he couldn’t help the hiss and whimper that tore their way out of his throat, against his will. He hated looking so weak in front of his friends, but it hurt too much.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Jughead whimpered, voice cracking as eyes squeezed shut and teeth digging deep into his lip. He wasn’t really sure if he was talking to them or reassuring himself.

“Jughead, please, c'mon, what’s wrong?” Kevin pleaded quietly.

Jughead caved in, the pain too much to handle, “My head hurts so much.”

Betty frowned, “Awh, Jug..!”

Veronica smirked slightly, “Have you wrecked your brain trying to find better comebacks when I roast you?”

That little comment managed to make Jughead release a low chuckle, still strained but momentarily distracting him from the pain.

“No, it’s from trying to comprehend the fact that a human as strange and annoying as you can exist, I mean, you must be an anomaly of some sort,” Jughead replied, trying to be funny hoping it would somehow distract him.

Veronica chuckled, “That is the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Betty tried to hide her amusement, “Okay guys, real talk, how do we fix him up?”

Veronica and Betty sat on the seats in front of him, and took note of the aspirin and water in front of him. Betty suddenly got her bag out and pulled out a cold compress, and laid the compress on Jughead’s forehead.

“Betts, we’re in public!” Jughead said, slightly frantic.

“No ones here, Jug! Well, Dilton Doiley’s reading his zombie apocalypse comic but he’s not going to look up!” Betty protested, to which Jughead gave in to, having no energy to fight.

“Okay, you should drink more of that  water, Jughead,” Veronica cooed.

Jughead sniffled lightly, and nodded to the best of his ability, pressing the glass to his lips and sipping the liquid.

“You must be really dehydrated,” Veronica frowned.

“Is this going to turn into a soft pastel stay hydrated speech or?” Jughead joked, through teeth gritted with pain.

“Okay now, enough jokes,” Betty chuckled.

Kevin took the seat next to Jughead, “Here, I can give you a massage that my mom taught me? I give them to my dad when he gets really stressed and I think it works?”

Jughead let out a noise of relief, and great gratitude, “Kevin, you are a godsend. A gift from the lord himself.”

Kevin chuckled softly, and pressed his fingers towards Jughead’s temples, lightly and gently rubbing them in little circles.

Jughead seemed to instantly relax, his pained expression slowly fading into a more neutral one, his muscles loosening up. He stopped squeezing his hands quite as hard and stopped gritting his teeth.

Kevin smiled in satisfaction, trying hard to not be too prideful of his talent in this particular field. His dad told him time and time again how great he was at destressing, but lowkey thought it was just because he was his dad. Knowing he was helping Jughead reassured him a little bit.

Jughead’s breathing steadied, not asleep but very much relaxed and at peace, although his head still wasn’t completely pain-free. If throbbed slightly, but the gentle and therapeutic movements of Kevin’s hands on his temples soothed it.

Betty giggled very softly, “Kevin! That’s amazing!”

Veronica sighed in relief, the image of her friend in so much pain very unsettling for her. She was glad he was getting better but of course she wouldn’t admit it.

“Now Jones, I hope this is a lesson that you should stop stressing yourself out too much. Get out of that massive brain of yours for two seconds and talk to us, I promise you it’s much better than the edge lord, 2007 emo lone wolf bullshit you’ve been doing,” Veronica said sternly, but her voice soft and kind.

Before Jughead couldn’t even reply, Betty was speaking too.

“Yeah Juggy, talk to us. Stop withdrawing into yourself and internalising everything. You don’t have to tell us everything, but you don’t have to keep hiding things. We’re your friends, we’re here for you to look after you,” Betty said warmly.

Jughead didn’t reply, but his small smile that he gave was enough.


	10. Betty's sick and her friends are here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got slightly Beronica heavy!! Here was the prompt:
> 
> So Like I love love love sick betty and honestly I just want all of her precious friends worrying over her and my heart just melts omg..

Betty Cooper was the girl who did everything for everyone, and never herself.

She was a giver, and was the ray of sunshine in everyone’s lives. She was the friend who was always there for others, and it was practically impossible for anyone to dislike her.

Betty Cooper was there for Archie Andrews his whole life, supporting him with his music career and listening to his songs always. She gave him feedback, lifting his spirits.

Betty Cooper was there for Kevin Keller when he felt frustrated or upset, and was always there to reassure him that there was nothing wrong with him and made him feel safe.

Betty Cooper was there for Jughead Jones in his lowest days, offering him love and kindness when he clearly needed it. She defended him from the whole town when he was ostracised for matters out of his control, his shining light that made him feel like he belonged.

Betty Cooper was there for Veronica Lodge every day. She was destined to be with her, souls intertwined by some greater force. Betty supported Veronica and served as a light when all things in her life seemed to go dark. The bit of purity when all things seemed to become corrupt with filth.

And of course, her friends loved her back.

So when Betty was in need, it was only natural for all her friends to give back.

* * *

Jughead was first to take action when Betty walked into the Blue and Gold’s offices, pale, all colour drained from her face besides fevered cheeks and dark circles.

She had come in about forty five minutes before school, feeling bad she hadn’t had much progress done on an article so decided to get a head start. Luckily, Jughead had already been there about 10 minutes prior, due to Archie dragging his reluctant ass over to school because of early football practice.

“Betts!” Jughead exclaimed, rushing towards her and feeling her cheek with the back of his hand.

“You shouldn’t be here!”

Betty smiled at him reassuringly, “Im fine, Juggy, just didn’t get a lot of sleep..”

“Didn’t get a lot of sleep?! It looks like you haven’t slept in days!” Jughead exclaimed, watching as she began to walk shakily.

“Jug, I need to finish this article for Cheryl..she really needs it,” Betty rasped. Following Cheryl’s suicide attempt, she needed the support of her friends more than anything. Her and Jughead had decided to get all the people who cared about her to write a little something for her, and Jughead had done more than he should’ve for the article already. She needed to finish this.

“Then I’ll do it, Betty!” Jughead insisted, rushing to her side as he watched as a wave of nausea hit her, wrapping an arm around her waist to support her. He lead her to the couch and dropped her gently there.

“No, Jug! You’ve done way too much already, Jug. It’s not fair on you–with all you’ve been going through..” Betty attempted to sit back up but Jughead gently pushed her down so she was lying down.

“No way, Betty. Let me take care of you for once,” Jughead pleaded.

“Jughead, you’re a great caretaker, really, but you’re going to get sick! You know your immune systems awful!”

Jughead shrugged, pulling his phone out and shooting a text.

_Fuckhead Jones III: Yo Betty’s sick meet me at the blue and gold_

“Well, I won’t be your only caretaker,” Jughead smirked.

_Justin Gingerlake: Omw lemme get reg out of my way_

_Kill me Keller: What?!?!?!?! Coming!!!_

_Ronnie Weasley: I can’t believe jughead jones is saying “Yo”…anyway I’m coming_

Betty groaned, “Jughead!”

“What?” Jughead said sheepishly.

She softened, curling up and snuggling herself, “Jug, you got your computer? ”

“Hmm, yes, why?”

“..Can you please read out one of your poems to me? They’re very relaxing.”

“Hmm..they are a peer into my melancholy emo soul, completely exposing my vulnerable, despairing being contemplating our very existence..” Jughead joked.

“But for you Betty Cooper, of course.”

Jughead opened up his laptop and opened up a file, clearing his throat as he recited a hopeful poem, a complete different take than he usually took in his art, in his clarion, dramatic tenor voice.

Betty closed her eyes and immersed herself in his art.

* * *

Archie arrived first, a glass of water and his guitar bag in his hands.

“I brought you some water, Betty,” Archie grinned, drenched in sweat.

Jughead fake gagged, “Ugh, Arch, you reek! Clean up, will you?”

“I would have used perfume, Jughead, but you’re severely allergic, remember? Do I need to remind you of the Andrews Construction Dinner incident of 2016?”

Jughead groaned, “Don’t.”

Betty laughed hoarsely, “You’re a saviour, Archie Andrews. Also, I don’t smell a thing, Jughead’s just being a dick.”

Archie laughed then pulled a chair towards the couch and helped her sit up, far too weak to do it herself. He propped up a pillow so she was comfortable, sitting next to her and rubbing her back comfortingly as he helps her drink up the glass of water.

Betty winced as her head began to ache intensely, her head throbbing and pounding.

“Archie, you’re really a star,” Betty thanked quietly, as to not strain her voice.

“A star that’s going to be big one day,” Jughead said softly.

“In fact..Archibald over here’s written a new song, would you do the honours and play it for Elizabeth here?” Jughead grinned.

“Oh..it might make the headache worse,” Archie said.

“No, Arch, please..I love your songs.”

Jughead raised his eyebrow and smiled, watching as Archie unpacked the guitar and started to pluck melodically at the strings.

* * *

Kevin came in on the last chorus of Archie’s song, holding a damp towel.

“Oh, Kev!” Betty cooed.

“The moment I heard my best pal was in need I came as quickly as I could,” Kevin smiled and squinted at Archie.

“Not quick enough,” Archie teased.

“Fuck you, Andrews, and your annoyingly toned body,” Kevin hissed.

Archie laughed, packing away his guitar and sat down on the table with Jughead, typing away on the computer.

“Betty, have you been overworking yourself?” Kevin cooed softly, helping her lie back down on the cushion and gently draping the damp, cool towel over her forehead.

“No–”

“Yes she has,” Archie and Jughead said in unison.

Betty released a soft sigh of relief at the cooling touch of the towel, some of the discomforting heat slowly melting away.

“Kevin, you’re the very best..”

“No Betts, you are. You’re always working for others, but you gotta give back to yourself sometime. But don’t fret, we’re right by your side,” Kevin smiled kindly, as he dragged a chair next to the couch.

He cracked his knuckles to which Betty let out a noise of delight.

“Kevin, are you about to give me one of the infamous Keller Massages?”

“You bet I am, for my best gal,” Kevin grinned, as he softly massaged Betty’s temples, circulating them so that the intensity of her headaches slowly subsided. He rubbed slowly and gently, easing away her troubles and sorrows so she was only surrounded by love and support.

* * *

Veronica was the last, but the moment she burst through the doors of the Blue and Gold, in complete sweats, all their questions regarding her tardiness was answered.

Veronica was carrying a multitude of items, a luxurious furry blanket, a packet of medicine, a thermos of soup, tea bags and a box of chocolates.

“Well, that was not expected,” Archie blinked.

Jughead smirked, “That was the only thing that was destined to happen, Archie.”

“I’m so sorry I’m so late, Betty! The moment I heard you weren’t feeling well I tried to get everything ready ASAP and I ran all the way here!”

Veronica set down all her items onto a table and approached Betty, kneeling down so she could be in eye-to-eye level. She frowned at seeing her so ill and weak. Betty Cooper did not deserve to be sick. She was too good to be sick.

Betty chuckled fondly, “Ronnie..you didn’t have to..”

“Oh Betty! My poor angel,” Veronica frowned as she ran over to the table and draped the luxurious blanket over her entire frame, tucking her in to the blankets protectively.

“Are you warm enough? You must feel awful,” Veronica doted.

“Ronnie..I’m fine,” Betty giggled, feeling a lot better by Veronica just being there.

“I even got you these chocolates from Belgium, trust me, you’ll feel a lot better..”

Betty could only giggle, “Ronnie..”

She cleared her throat, “..but we are going to be late..”

“What?! No, Betty, you’re going home!” Veronica insisted.

“Can’t–my mom is away on a reporter story and my dad is out of town on a different story,” Betty explained.

“Then just stay here and I’ll give you a ride home later!” Kevin butted in.

“I can’t stay here!” Betty protested.

“We’ll tell the nurse you’re comfortable here, and don’t feel up to moving up there,” Archie suggested.

“She won’t listen to you, Arch!” Betty chuckled.

“I’ll tell her,” Jughead piped up, the gang knowing full well how soft the old nurse was on Jughead, seeing as how often he ended up in her office.

“I’ll even get us all excuses to look after you!” Jughead offered.

“No way! You can’t all look after me!” Betty protested.

“Well, at least Veronica,” Archie butted in.

Betty and Veronica blushed.

“U-uh, w-what?” Veronica stammered.

Kevin laughed, “Oh my god, let’s all stop this hetero bullshit, we all know that Veronica here is the best option here.”

“Agreed,” Jughead and Archie nodded.

“Well, we’ll leave you guys to it! I’ll drive you home later today and we’ll all check up on you later, yeah?” Kevin beamed, heading out the door as Jughead and Archie said their goodbyes as the two headed over to the Nurse before class.

Veronica chuckled as they left, and gave her a warm smile.

“Have you eaten anything today?”

Betty shook her head, “..I kinda forgot..I was in a huge haze this morning.”

“Well, I’m here to the rescue,” Veronica said kindly, her voice so warm and loving Betty swore her chills were abating.

Veronica began to boil some water in the kettle Betty had brought in for Jughead’s coffee addiction, and when it was done used it to make her a nice peppermint tea.

She opened up the soup in the thermos and passed it to Betty, who had managed to sit up while she had done so.

Betty sipped at the soup with delight, the flavours absolutely delicious and creamy, “Veronica, this is great..”

“Anything for my best girl,” Veronica cooed, watching in satisfaction as Betty ate up the soup.

Once Betty had finished, Veronica began to pop open one of the medicine packets and passed her the pill along with the peppermint tea, to which Betty obliged. Betty sighed in contentment, eyes closed in satisfaction as the aroma and tastefully sweet tangs hit her.

“Veronica..you really didn’t have to do this all for me..You’re the best,” Betty whispered softly.

Veronica blushed lightly, “..Of course..Betty, you know I…really care about you.”

“You know, you’re like this..oh jesus..this is really stupid..but you’re like the best thing in my life right now, this absolutely perfect light..”

“..Ronnie, I’m not perfect,” Betty whispered weakly.

Veronica softened, “Of course. That’s not what I meant, but in my eyes..all of your faults and little things..they add up into this beautiful beautiful person who feels like perfect. Someone so..wonderfully crafted, yet flawed..but always striving for the good.”

Betty smiled softly, “Veronica..”

“You give all the time Betty..I’m just..so glad I can give back for once. To thank you for blessing me with your company,” Veronica said softly.

“I like being with you too, Ronnie..it all feels so nice..just me and you here..” Betty whispered.

Veronica felt her heart soar and insides melt, completely warm and tingly. She couldn’t help but begin to stroke her hair softly, brushing each strand of luscious blonde hair carefully and tenderly, like she was made of magic. To Veronica at least, she was made of magic.

Veronica fondled with her hair for a little bit, taking in all of the wonder that was Betty Cooper in this beautifully silent moment. This was all a reality, and she wasn’t just some princess from a fairytale, she was real.

Betty broke the silence, a smile coming to her lips, “..Veronica..come here..”

Veronica hesitated, stunned, but was pulled in by Betty who began to cuddle her lovingly, a little influenced by the fever but genuine all the same.

“Sing to me, please?” Betty mumbled.

Veronica blushed, but finally controlled herself enough to lightly sing.

 _“If you be my star, I’ll be your sky,_  
_you can hide underneath me and come out at night.._  
 _when I turn jet black and you show off your light_  
 _I live to let you shine..I live to let you shine.._  
 _But you can skyrocket away from me_  
 _And never come back if you find another galaxy_  
 _Far from here, with more room to fly,_  
 _but leave me your stardust to remember you by…”_

* * *

“That’s sweet,” Kevin whispered by lunch time as he walked in, Archie and Jughead right behind him, smiling along as they admired the sight.

A sight of two sweet girls intertwined with each other, holding each other close, never to let go.


	11. Archie gets heat exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here was the prompt for this fic:
> 
> RIVERDALE PROMPT!!! Archie is in a lecture at school and Jughead is in the same one but Archie starts to feel really sick and Jughead notices and takes him out and looks after him?

A heatwave decided to hit the town of Riverdale upon the last few weeks of school, and needless to say, the people in this town were suffering.

Everyone knew the heat was bad when Jughead Jones, who wore jackets in the heat of the summer sun, was only wearing a thin cotton t shirt and shorts. Jughead got cold really easily, and was often shivering in a classroom when the rest of the class was boiling with heat.

His best friend Archie Andrews, was the complete opposite. He got warm easily, a simple jacket over top a baseball tee was enough for him during the coldest of the winter. Anymore, he’d start stripping off clothing. He couldn’t even sleep in a shirt, the blanket far too warm for him. He was a great furnace for his best friend who got too cold, and was perfect for cuddles.

So if Jughead Jones felt hot, Archie Andrews was roasting.

He had started his day with an incredibly strenuous football training, having to do three laps around the pitch in the incredibly humid and dry air. By the time he had finished he had been completely drenched in sweat, no area of his body was dry. Then, they were playing a mock game that completely exhausted him, panting for air and water. The game went on far longer than expected, and had to go to classes without a shower because they simply did not have enough time.

Archie stumbled into his Social Studies class completely red in the face, heaving and panting for air, completely out of breath. He was covered in sweat, looking incredibly weak and dehydrated.

“Late!” His teacher scolded as Archie barely had enough energy to acknowledge him, flopping against the seat next to Jughead.

“Holy shit, dude!” Jughead exclaimed-whispered as Archie flopped down next to him.

“Mr Jones,” The teacher squinted. Jughead smiled sheepishly in response.

“You gotta drink up!” Jughead whispered, pulling his water bottle up and passing it to him.

Archie gulped down the drink gratefully, the icy cold liquid refreshing and cooling against his overheated body, but it was not enough.

His head began to pound, and each time his brain would throb painfully, it seemed to send a burst of heat throughout his already boiling body. Archie could barely breathe, painting and gasping but could only take in dry air that burned his throat.

“Arch..” Jughead whispered in concern.

“It burns, Jug,” Archie choked out.

He felt his heart rate begin to pick up, sweat pouring off him as his breathing began to pick up too. He felt so trapped and scared, feeling like the walls were closing in on themselves and stifling him. He hadn’t really had much panic attacks, and this really wasn’t that, but he thought that maybe this was what it was like. Archie wondered how Jughead dealt with this.

“Arch..oh my god, this isn’t normal, we gotta get you to the nurse,” Jughead pressed, feeling his heated cheek and clearly not liking the flaming result.

Archie felt a wave of nausea hit him, some of his muscles slightly cramping. He hissed in pain, as his stomach flipped, headache intensifying and body weakening in general. He felt like he was going to collapse.

Jughead raised his hand, his teacher approaching them and whatever noise came out of Jughead’s mouth came in a blur, a slurred mess that he could not make out. All he could concentrate was the pain he was in. He could somewhat sense his fellow classmates staring at him, and he wondered if they were all secretly Cyclops from X Men and burning into his skin with his eyes.

His body was blazing, his heart rapidly beating and he struggled staying conscious, letting out noises of pain and agony as his muscles cramped. Suddenly, a steady and comforting arm was being wrapped around him leading him out of the classroom.

As he stood up initially, his blood pressure felt unbelievably low, his legs wobbly and like jelly, unable to support his way too heavy body. A wave of nausea hit him, causing his knees to buckle but was luckily caught by Jughead. Jughead held on to him tightly and supported him out of the classroom.

“You’re going to be okay, buddy,” Jughead whispered reassuringly, running his hands through Archie’s drenched hair in comfort.

“This is a little funny, huh? How when it’s really cold I get really sick and you take care of me, but now it’s really hot and you’re really sick, and now I’m going to take care of you,” Jughead joked, hoping to lighten up the mood. It was enough to make Archie momentarily smile a little. Jughead was always enough.

“Opposites attract, hmm Arch?” Jughead chuckled as he slowly guided Archie over to the nurses.

“I’m dying Jug,” Archie whined.

“Not on my watch, pal,” Jughead chuckled, and as they neared the nurses, Archie stopped.

“Wait, can I have one minute of fresh air, please,” Archie pleaded, slightly gesturing towards one of the school’s exits.

Jughead contemplated, but the desperation in Archie’s bleary, feverish eyes were enough for him. He sighed, “One minute Archie, but we really have to head to the nurses after, okay?”

Archie nodded slightly, and let out a relieved sigh as Jughead pushed open the door and a very light breeze hit his face. It was rather pathetic excuse for a breeze, still dry and warm, but better than the constricting and confining airless classroom.

Archie closed his eyes as the breeze hit him, slightly cooling his body temperature but his symptoms remaining in tact to his dismay. Archie groaned in pain as yet another wave of pain intensified his headache and his muscles began to cramp again.

“Okay, come on now, we have to go,” Jughead instructed as he lead Archie back inside the stuffy, humid school corridors and towards the nurses.

Archie let out a soft moan, but obeyed anyway, using everything left in him to drag himself over to the Nurses.

When the nurse saw them from the window, she had sighed and had expected Jughead to have been injured and ill yet again, but when the two walked in she was surprised to see Archie completely pale besides his flushed cheeks.

“What have you done to yourself, Archibald?!” The older lady gasped, rushing towards the two.

“I think the question that should he asked here is what has the sun done to poor Archibald over here,” Jughead joked lightly, although his worry and concern was clear in his voice. Archie could only take in the cold, refreshing air hailing from the air conditioning, relishing each breeze.

“Oh dear..well, with this heat I’m surprised someone hasn’t come in sooner!” She exclaimed.

“Archibald here is a furnace, m'am, doesn’t take too well to the heat,” Jughead explained.

“Archibald have you partaken in any strenuous activity today at all?”

Archie could only groan in response, still not having any energy to respond, his head hurting way too much. Jughead frowned and lead Archie to one of the beds and set him down, his frown deepening as his best friend curled up and clutched his head.

“He did, m'am,” Jughead spoke up for him, “He had football training this morning and I believe they didn’t have time to shower, and he’s barely had any water.”

The nurse nodded, making her way to retrieve a glass of water. Jughead moved out of her way as she approached the sickly redhead, prodding him very gently.

“..Archibald, sweetie, you need to hydrate,” She cooed softly, but Archie wouldn’t budge, groaning loudly as he continued to clutch his head protectively.

“This will all stop if you can somehow drink some of this, sweetheart.”

She sighed again as Archie could only hiss in pain, tutting, “Poor boy..”

Jughead’s heart broke as he watched his best friend in pain. He hated this; this wasn’t a common occurrence and Jughead was not prepared for this heartbreak. Archie, his sunshine and light, did not deserve this. It was tragically poetic; struck and attacked by the sunshine when he was sunshine to others.

“M'am, maybe I should do it?” Jughead suggested.

“Yes, you should try that Forsythe. I’ll go collect a cooling pack and contact his father. I’m assuming I will also excuse you from your lessons?”

“Yes m'am, that would be great,” Jughead smiled as he took the glass of cold water water from her and sat at the edge of the bed.

Jughead gently prodded Archie’s arm, his soft and comforting touch escalating up to Archie’s hair as he reassuringly ran his hands through it, to put him at ease and coax him into it.

“Archie,” Jughead whispered quietly, careful as not to have any harshness to his tone whatsoever, wanting Archie to feel safe.

“Please do me a favour and drink some of this? I promise you you’ll feel better,” He promised, smiling in relief as Archie managed to nod, beginning to rise. Jughead reached for waist and supported him, easing him to sit up. He carefully pressed the water glass into his hands and watched as Archie downed the glass, cherishing each hydrating sip.

Jughead watched pitifully as Archie weakly drank, his hands shaking. He sighed softly as Archie rested his head against Jughead’s shoulder, slumping, extremely drained and exhausted. Jughead gave him a small, sweet smile and pressed his nose against Archie’s soft hair, nuzzling into it, “I wish I were sick instead of you..I hate seeing you like this..”

Archie managed a small, raspy chuckle, “..But I hate seeing you sick too, Jug..as much as this sucks, I’m glad it isn’t you for once.”

Jughead massaged Archie’s hair softly, hoping to relax him and tried to subtilely feel his skin to see if he was still burning up like earlier. He was still very warm, but the air conditioned air was definitely cooling him down.

The nurse came back in, another glass of water in one hand and a cooling pack in the other. She looked a little impressed.

“You managed to get him to drink,” She observed.

“I’m filled with undying charisma, m'am,” Jughead joked as he took the items from her hands gratefully.

“You’re doing a better job than I am! You’re surprisingly good at caretaking than I would’ve expected from such a sickly boy,” She complimented.

Jughead’s eyes flickered with a bit of sadness for just a second, knowing his skills had come from his isolation and all his years of deadbeat parents who made him grow up too soon. It was pretty upsetting; but if it meant he could make sure Archie get better, it was all worth it. Anything for Archie.

“Anyway, I’ve contacted Mr Andrews and he’ll be here to collect you both in about 10 minutes,” She informed.

Jughead smiled and nodded his thank you and turned back to Archie, bringing the glass up to his lips, while his free arm managed to wrap around his shoulders to support him and comfort him. Archie sipped at the water, relief flooding his system, the hydration doing little repairs to his weakened system.

“Thanks Juggie,” Archie mumbled tiredly.

Jughead smiled warmly and began to open up the cooling pack, which was the gel kind that Mr Andrews would give to him or Archie when they were sick as children. He hadn’t seen them in quite a while.

“This really takes me back, Arch,” Jughead chuckled lowly and he showed the item to his best friend.

Archie giggled, “They’re a really funny texture.”

“Well, we need to get your temperature down and this should do just the trick,” Jughead reassured as he plastered the gel pack over Archie’s forehead, a sense of satisfaction flooding him as an obvious sense of relief and peace came to Archie’s face.

“Better?” Jughead asked hopefully, rubbing his shoulder with care.

“Much,” Archie gloated as he began to lie down against the pillow again, closing his eyes. To try and lull him to a sleep where hopefully Archie could rest, Jughead softly begin to hum one of Archie’s songs.

A tiny smile crept onto Archie’s lips, “..wait..that’s..”

“..a piece of art,” Jughead finished, grinning kindly.

“You’re the best, Jug,” Archie muttered.

“Anything for my best pal,” Jughead replied wholeheartedly, continuing to hum the melody sweetly. Archie had written this song for him when he hadn’t been feeling too great over his father’s arrest, and it meant a lot to him, hoping the same melody would also cheer Archie up.

“You’re good, we have to work..together..sometime,” Archie slurred as he nodded off.

Jughead smiled, content, that for now, Archie could rest.

* * *

Fred arrived 20 minutes later, looking very flustered.

“I’m sorry I’m late, there was a little bit of traffic,” He explained to the nurse as he walked into the office.

“That’s quite alright, sir! Forsythe is doing a great job with Archibald,” She said proudly, gesturing towards Jughead who was softly caressing Archie’s hair.

Fred smiled at the sight, approaching the two and patting Jughead on the back.

“I’m glad you’re a part of the family, Jug, hope you know that,” He said proudly, his eyes lighting up with pride and joy, making Jughead’s heart swell.

“And I’m glad you let me be a part of it,” Jughead replied.

“Now, lets go home, yeah?” Fred grinned, as he slowly woke up Archie. The redhead groggily opened his eyes, but was instantly cheered up by the sight of two of the most important to people in his life. Jughead and Fred both helped him up, guiding him to walk by one holding his waist and the other holding his shoulder, ready to leave.

“He has heat exhaustion, sir, he should be fine with plenty of fluids and rest. If it gets worse, and I don’t think it will, he’s already making a steady and speedy recovery, then you should contact a doctor..but I think Archie will just be fine with you two,” The nurse smiled.

“I think I will,” Archie grinned.


	12. Archie gets appendicitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here was the prompt for this fic:
> 
> Archie has a stomach ache really bad but he says he has to play the football game and it turns out to be appendicitis and after/during the game he passes out or reggie notices and gets him off the pitch

Archie hated hiding illness. He never really did it, and wanted to get over with it as soon as possible, and appreciated the affection he received when he was sick. He left the hiding and angst to Jughead.

However today, he couldn’t do anything but hide it. Today he had a very important football match and the whole team was counting on him. Something that Archie hated more than hiding illness was letting people down. His team had worked to the bone for this, and he was not going to let them down because of some stomach ache.

“Arch, you aren’t eating much,” Jughead pointed out while chewing his bacon.

Archie’s widened his eyes but smiled coolly, “..Compared to you, Jughead, everyone isn’t eating much.”

Jughead laughed at that, and once he finished the concern came back to his eyes, “but seriously Arch, is anything wrong?”

Archie shook his head, “I’m just a little nervous for the game, Jug. I don’t want to let anyone down.”

“And you won’t!” Jughead insisted, giving him an encouraging smile and looked over at Fred who was drinking his coffee.

“Jughead’s right, Archie. Your best will always be enough.”

Archie smiled uneasily, looking back at his food and tried to ignore the growing pit in his stomach filled with anxiety. Problem was, he couldn’t play at his best with this stomach ache.

Jughead seemed to notice Archie’s insistent anxiety and his gaze softened, a gentle and comforting hand rubbing his shoulder, “you’re fine, Archie. You’re one of the best out of there. But if any things wrong..you should tell me, okay? I’m always gonna listen to you.”

Archie gave him a small smile in return, “Thank you, Juggie, I appreciate it.”

* * *

  
Archie ran half a lap, gasping for air as his stomach flipped and ached, nausea hitting him in all directions as he gagged. He swallowed, trying to stop his heaving, preventing himself from getting sick.

He did his stretched, his body cramping as he did so, practically screaming for him to stop. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain, trying to stop himself from screaming out.

“Andrews! You’re slacking!” Coach Clayton yelled as the team warmed up.

Archie gasped in pain, his stomach seriously aching as the pain practically blinded him, struggling to move. Each step he took gave him a stabbing pain. He grunted, “Sorry coach!”

When Coach Clayton moved on to someone else to verbally attack, Reggie jogged over to Archie, concern plastered all over his face.

“What’s up, Andrews?”

“ _Nothing_ , Reg,” Archie hissed.

“Archie, I’m not here to grill you or anything! I’m sorry if you me looking out for you offends you.”

Archie sighed regretfully, “Sorry, Reg..I..”

“No sweats, Andrews. Are you okay?”

“Just a little indigestion or whatever, I’ll be fine,” Archie promised.

Reggie didn’t look too convinced, as he reached out and felt Archie’s forehead. His eyes widened, “Fuck, Andrews! That’s not good!”

Archie hissed and pushed him off, “Reggie. _I’m fine_.”

Reggie blinked, a little taken aback, “Archie, I’m only trying to look out for you.”

Archie sighed, “I know, Reggie, I get it. But I am not letting the team down! We’ve worked so hard..”

“Archie, your safety comes first.”

“Andrews! Mantle! Come over to the rest of the team into a huddle!” Moose called out, waiting for the two of them.

Before Reggie could protest further, Archie ran towards the group, a slight limp to his run. Archie tried to ignore the shooting pain up his abdomen as he ran, tears pricking his eyes as it burned. Reggie followed suit, worried out of his mind and huddled together as they chanted together. 

* * *

Every step he took was a dagger in him, his body convulsing and pain shooting up to his torso area, spreading across his abdomen and stomach. Archie grunted in pain, squeezing his eyes and biting his lip, going unnoticed in the buzzing, loud football field.

He ran as fast as he could, the throbbing pain in his abdomen too much to ignore. But he had to do this, pushing himself past the pain to perform at his best. He felt numb at some point, besides the bursts of intense, fierce pain as he was tackled onto the floor. He breathed heavily, noises of discomfort and anguish escaping his mouth.

He met the eyes of Reggie, his worry evident in his eyes. The larger boy tried to communicate with him through looks, begging Archie to stop as he saw the pure look of agony written on his face, but Archie pushed on, played on.

Archie loved his team, bonding with his team over the course of many months. All working hard each day, labouring together, all to get to this point. He could not let them down. Not now.

Somehow, Archie got control of the ball, holding onto it, clutching it like a lifeline. He ran as fast as he could, despite the sharp, vehement pain his body was enduring, all else fading. All he could see was the goal, all sound draining out. All he could sense was his heart beating, and the pain burning him alive.

Then, Archie scored, his team erupting into roars of victory. All too loud, all too slow.. _so much pain…_

“Half time!” The referee yelled, as both the teams dispersed into their respective corners of the field to huddle. Archie could move, stuck. His body was paralysed, pain too strong and intense. He gasped in anguish.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms were steadily holding his shoulders. Archie looked up to see Reggie’s wild eyes, flooding with concern and worry for his friend.

Archie opened his mouth to speak, but a strangled scream of anguish ripped out of throat as another wave of powerful pain hit him, clutching his abdomen, collapsing towards the floor, knees buckling. Reggie looked around frantically, trying his hardest to support his friend and lay him down safely, examining his friend’s face for answers, until his eyes panned down to where Archie was clutching and he gasped.

“Fuck! Moose! Call an ambulance!” Reggie screeched.

“What?! What’s wrong?!”

“Just fucking do it! I think it’s his appendix!!”

Moose immediately ran to retrieve his phone, as Chuck told the coach.

“Reggie, it hurts,” Archie cried, grip tightening on his friend’s arm, groaning in pain.

“I know bud, I know, help is coming, you’re going to be okay,” Reggie reassured, trying to keep a calm tone for Archie, but was panicking inside. He laid Archie across his lap and held him, allowing to squeeze him as much as he needed.

“It hurts so much!” Archie wailed, squeezing Reggie’s hand.

“It’ll be over soon, I promise,” Reggie whispered softly, hand brushing through his hair as a siren sounded out. Suddenly, Reggie was picking him up and carrying him towards an ambulance. All he could see before he blacked out was the sight of his friend’s worried eyes.

* * *

Jughead paced around the ER waiting room for the millionth time that hour, breathing heavily and rapidly as anxiety continued to intensify.

“.. _Jug_ ,” Fred tried hopelessly, trying to calm down the anxious teenager to the best of his abilities, but to no avail.

Jughead pressed a hand to his chest in attempt to steady his breathing, hands running harshly through his hair as he attempted to calm himself. He let out a little pathetic noise and whimpered, “It’s all my fault.”

“ _What?!_ No, Jug! None of this was your fault!” Fred protested.

 _“Yes it is!”_ Jughead choked, tears pricking his eyes as he swallowed, letting out one shaky exhale to stop himself from crying.

“I should’ve noticed–hell, I did notice but I didn’t do jack shit!” Jughead cried, a few tears spilling out of his eyes as he aggressively tried to wipe them away.

“Awh, Jug,” Fred sighed and stood up and approached the boy. He wiped one of his tears away and pulled him in for a hug, letting the boy sob into his shoulder.

“Jughead, its appendicitis, rarely does anything ever go wrong. He’s going to be just fine,” Fred said in a comforting tone.

Suddenly, the sound of rushed footsteps filled the room, and Reggie Mantle made his presence known.

“I came as soon as the game finished,” Reggie panted, clearly looking like he just stepped out of a football game. Still dressed in his gear, dirt splashing his body and sweaty, hair wet, sports bag slung over his shoulder.

His eyes softened as he realised how upset Jughead had been feeling, offering a kind glance. As Jughead realised Reggie had arrived, he lightly pushed off Fred and straightened himself out, wiping away his tears and sniffling. Despite this Jughead was clearly still very anxious and uneasy.

“..Thanks for noticing that Archie needed help unlike some people,” Jughead sputtered out in bitterness and self loathing, clearly angry with himself.

“Jug..” Reggie sighed. “Listen, this really isn’t your fault. I noticed too–but I let him play on and didn’t do anything until he physically couldn’t move.”

Jughead nodded, his breathing still very ragged and rapid.

“Hey..Jug, look at me, everything’s going to be okay,” Reggie said softly.

Jughead looked up at Reggie and nodded, as Reggie pulled him into a caring embrace, slowly calming down.

“Hey, you’re doing really well,” Reggie said kindly, helping Jughead sit down.

“Thanks Reg,” Jughead mumbled, leaning his head against Fred.

Reggie went to change into normal clothes, then returned later, sitting next to Jughead.

“Reggie, son, this might take a while..are your folks cool with that?”

Something flickered in Reggie’s eyes, a something that used to flicker in Jughead’s eyes, and in that moment he understood. He and and Reggie Mantle weren’t that different after all.

“They’re cool with anything,” Reggie smiled weakly.

Jughead looked over at Reggie, smiling at him with understanding and kindness. He didn’t know what happened, but soon the two were hanging out together, watching dumb vines on Reggie’s phone, distracting themselves from the horrors of the real world around them.

* * *

“Mr Andrews?”

Jughead raised his head from Reggie’s shoulder, who was talking to him about the new Spiderman movie (who knew Reggie Mantle was a nerd?).

“Is he okay?” Jughead piped up.

The doctor chuckled, “the operation was successful, he’s going to be just fine. He will need a week or maybe two of rest, but he’s going to be fine.”

“Oh, thank god!” Jughead exclaimed.

Reggie sighed in relief, and so did Fred.

“You can see him now,” The doctor informed them, to which Jughead rushed over to the door.

Fred stood up, walking up to the door upon realising Reggie hadn’t moved.

“..Um, am I allowed to come?”

“Yes, of course Reggie, c'mon!” Fred grinned as they walked into the door, to see Jughead who was already sprawled across Archie, hugging him tight, spewing random crap. The two chuckled.

“Yes Jughead, I’m alive,” Archie chuckled.

Jughead got off him, allowing Archie to see his father and Reggie.

“Reggie! The game–”

 _“Yes,_ the game that got you in this situation in the first place,” Reggie joked.

“..But yeah, we won dude, thanks to you. No one scored second half so the goal you scored first half made us win,” Reggie grinned.

“Oh thank god!” Archie sighed in relief.

Fred raised a brow, “at the price of what? Your appendix rupturing?”

Archie grinned sheepishly, “Sorry dad.”

Fred sighed and leaned in to give him a hug, “That’s alright, son. Just..don’t do that again–and when something’s wrong..football can wait. Anything can wait for your own health.”

Archie nodded, “Yeah, I know..I just didn’t want to let anyone down..”

Reggie rolled his eyes, “Stop with this hero complex, Archie, before you get yourself killed and then you’re useless to us.”

Archie laughed, “Alright, Reg.”

“Also Archie? You should learn to listen to me.”

Archie rolled his eyes, “Because I bow down to Mantle the Magnificent, of course.”

“Yes, you do, Andrews. Also–I’m glad you’re alive,”

Archie smiled, “Thanks for everything you did back there.”

Reggie went slightly pink, not used to receiving this kind of compliment and affection so cleared his throat, “..I only did it because I know Jones would sulk in his emo corner forever if anything happened to you.”

Archie laughed, and so did Jughead.

”..But, he is right Archie, I was really worried..“ Jughead sighed.

“I’m sorry Jug,” Archie said quietly.

“God, from now on you gotta tell me every single thing in Dickensian detail, okay? Describe your feelings, metaphors and similes and all that shit, hyperbole, whatever it takes for me to not fuck up, okay?” Jughead pressed.

“Jesus, mom, okay,” Archie laughed.

“Fred, can we order a pizza to a hospital? I think Archibald deserves it,” Jughead asked playfully.

“Alright, Jug,” Fred laughed. “Reggie, you should stay for it.”

Reggie grinned, “I’d love to, Mr Andrews.”


	13. Jughead gets food poisioninv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here was the prompt!
> 
> so jughead doesn't have enough money to afford good food when he's homeless right? so what if h had to by some bad food and got food poisoning and really doesn't feel good when he's at the blue and gold with betty and archie comes to say hi andnotices and quickly gets him out of there because he knows that jughead wuldn't want betty to know he was sick then eventually archie finds out about the homelessness through 'so how did you even get sick?' or maybe Fred asks

The Drive In provided Jughead with many things; for one, it enabled Jughead to surround himself with this art form that he very much adored. It also provided Jughead with a roof over his head and a bed, as well as free food once in a while. Speaking of food, the Drive In provided Jughead with money, which he had enough of to feed himself.

When the Drive In was ripped apart, quite literally, from his hands, so were all these factors and Jughead was in a bit of a dilemma.

He had saved a bit of money whilst working at the Drive In, but he felt very reluctant to buy anything. Jughead had to be smart with his money, needing it in case of an emergency and maybe to save up somehow to find him some actual shelter. With this mentality in mind, Jughead couldn’t even afford Pops.

Pop Tate had a special place in his heart for Jughead Jones, often feeding him for free and secretly looking out for him. Of course, Jughead wasn’t stupid, and he knew what was going on. So he avoided the much loved diner, and went off to see what he could afford in the nearby 7-Eleven.

Jughead had bought himself the two dollar fifty combo meal, which wasn’t exactly Gourmet French Cuisine, and not exactly Pop Tate’s delicious meals, but it was enough to keep himself from dying of starvation. He felt a little off in his stomach, but figured that he could just sleep it off.

Needless to say, the next day, he was proven very wrong.

In his dream, he had dreamt he had been in an extremely intense rollercoaster. Adrenaline rushing through his body as he was thrust up into air, and hurled downwards and in a loop the loop motion. He felt so out of control, being thrown around like that. Unfortunately the adrenaline didn’t last, and soon enough he was hit by a huge tidal wave of nausea as the ride slowed. Jughead felt dizzy and queasy, glad for it to be over when suddenly in light speed he was being thrown back up the air, turning upside down in the least pleasant way possible.

So when he woke, Jughead wanted to be relieved that it was just a dream, that it was over, but it was most certainly far from over.

The horrible nauseating feeling in his stomach was in fact very real, his stomach swirling around in a totally sickening way. Jughead gagged, clamping two hands around his mouth to keep everything in, bolting upwards and making a beeline for the school bathroom.

Thankfully, since it was 6 in the morning, no one was at the school quite yet, and as he pushed the door open, bolting towards a stall and collapsing, hunching over it. Jughead heaved, retching the contents of last night’s dinner into the toilet. He vomited for a good few minutes weakly, feeling all energy and remaining adrenaline drain out of him like a busted battery.

As he retched he became aware of the severe heat emitting off his body, a sure fever present. As he finally finished, he coughed weakly, spluttering as he sniffled pathetically. In exhaustion, he rested his pounding head against the cubicle wall, groaning in pain.

Eventually, Jughead mustered enough energy to get up off the ground and freshen up, feeling like he was about to collapse as he did so. His head hurt, and his legs were shaking, like they were about to fall apart. He could only wallow in misery as he wondered how he could possibly get through today.

* * *

Jughead knew he certainly didn’t feel well, but from the looks he was receiving from his fellow peers he was sure he didn’t look it either. The students around him when they saw him had a look of shock and sometimes worry, so Jughead knew he wasn’t doing too good.

Jughead somehow managed to drag himself over to his locker, the journey taking double the time it usually was. He felt extremely warm, but was also shivering, and he could’ve sworn he was Elsa from Frozen because his hands were ice cold. Except this time, yes, the cold bothered him anyway.

Jughead groaned, opening the compartment only to be playfully shoved by who he assumed was Reggie from the obnoxious laugh. Of course, had Reggie known or seen Jughead’s state he wouldn’t have, and it wasn’t even that hard of a shove, a friendly little hair toss included, but the sudden movement made Jughead’s head spin rapidly. Suddenly, so was his stomach and he gagged, rushing once again to a thankfully empty bathroom.

Jughead knelt down and threw up yet again, his stomach containing nothing anymore so all he could throw up was bile, burning at his throat. He spent another minute dry heaving and hacking, until he was a coughing, spluttering mess. He spat weakly, sniffling and getting up to clean himself up.

He walked towards the sink in a zombie like fashion, wetting his warm face as he popped in a two tic tacs that he had bought at the 7-eleven. As he did so, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He whipped out the device and squinted at the too bright light.

_Betty Cooper: Hey Jug! Can you come to the office so we can go over this article real quick?? xx :))_

Jughead shot her a reply quickly and shoved his phone back in his pocket, examining his appearance, trying to freshen up as much as possible before leaving the bathroom to see her. He sighed, not wanting her to worry about him. He loathed people pitying or worrying about him, it overwhelmed him a lot and it just felt wrong. Plus, Betty had a lot on her plate and was going through quite a bit, and he did not want to pile himself on top of that. She deserved more than that, certainly.

* * *

“Good morning Jug!” Betty beamed brightly, looking up for just a second before looking back at her computer, going over a piece.

“Morning,” Jughead managed, hoping his grogginess and exhaustion could just be passed off as his regular morning grumpy mood.

Betty chuckled, still not looking up, “Just morning?”

Jughead managed a weak smirk, lacking his usual charm and charisma, “There is no good in mornings, Elizabeth Cooper.”

She laughed, pushing her laptop so that he could see better, clearing her throat, “Anyway, so I was wondering if you think this report on the Bulldogs win is accurate and good to go?”

Jughead managed a little laugh, “You want I, Jughead Jones to review a sports article?”

Betty laughed, looking up at him for once and blinked a little, “Hmm, yes I am, Jughead ‘I stay up all night to write my emo poetry’ Jones.”

Jughead tried to hide his relief, glad he was passing off as just tired, but he was putting so much energy into this facade that he wasn’t sure if he could take it for any longer. He felt extremely sick, nauseous and now very cold, trying to suppress his shaking. His head hurt really bad, and looking at Betty’s bright computer screen did not help.

At this stage, he was honestly praying for God to send him an angel and save him.

* * *

Archie Andrews strolled down the halls of Riverdale High, feeling very accomplished and productive, having helped the Pussycats write a new song. He felt bright and alive, deciding to pop into the Blue and Gold offices to say hello to his childhood friends.

He pushed the door open, grinning, “Good morning guys!”

Betty beamed, her usual bright bubbly self, “Hey Archie!”

She nudged Jughead playfully, “See, Jug, some people have good mornings.”

Archie’s gaze drifted over to Jughead, and when he looked at him he was stunned.

Jughead looked awful; extremely pale, with a slight green tint to him, as well as obviously fevered cheeks and dark circles. His hair was a mess, and he was obviously trying to stop himself from shivering. He was so painfully sick that it took every muscle in Archie’s body not to just scoop him up and wrap him in blankets just there.

Of course, he knew Jughead would try to hide this, especially from Betty. Jughead cared a lot about her and knew she was going through some stuff, and Archie knew Jughead wanted her to take time for herself instead of worrying herself further. He also knew Jughead felt overwhelmed being coddled, because he hadn’t received that sort of attention and affection growing up and to him, it felt wrong. It made him feel upset, and didn’t know how to react to people caring about him.

However, Archie Andrews was the exception to that rule.

He cleared his throat, “Uh, I guess this is a really bad time–but I was just sent by Ms.Callahan to get Jughead because she forgot Jughead’s test yesterday and didn’t get a chance to give him it so..”

Betty shook her head, “No, that’s totally fine! Jughead gave me enough pointers for me to fix it now, he’s all yours Arch.”

Jughead blinked, giving Archie an extremely confused look, but went along with it and said his goodbyes to Betty, walking up to Archie as the boy wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they left the room.

“I know you’re sick, and that your legs are jello and you feel like you’re gonna collapse so I’m holding you without making a big deal,” Archie explained quietly, now that they were out of sight.

Jughead widened his eyes, “I’m not–!”

Archie glared at him.

Jughead sighed, “..kind of..”

Archie rolled his eyes, “I swear, Jug, you gotta stop doing this hiding your sickness thing…”

Archie seemed to be still be talking but his words began to slur and blur in Jughead’s mind, his senses beginning to heighten and then fade once again, until there was nothing. Jughead’s legs gave out, on the verge collapsing of collapsing if it weren’t for Archie’s strong arm catching him and holding him steady.

“Shit, Jug!” He could somewhat hear Archie curse, a cool hand resting on his cheek, feeling for a fever.

“Oh my god, you’re burning up..Jug, everything’s gonna be okay, I promise, hang on for just a little..”

* * *

Jughead woke up to a blinding light, head still hurting like hell. His face was pressed against a crisp, clean pillow that was clearly freshly laundered, and a blanket with similar features was draped over his entire frame. He sniffled softly, letting out a small groan as he regained his consciousness.

“I’m sorry for bothering you, Mr Andrews, but Mr Jones’s phone seems to be disconnected and we don’t have a contact for Mrs Jones..but Archibald here says you’re close family friends and when I checked records you’re the emergency contact when the parents aren’t available?”

“Yes, that’s correct. It’s definitely not a bother, Jughead will never be a bother for me. Is he okay?”

“He’s–Forsythe!” The nurse exclaimed as Jughead limped over to them, looking like a ghost. Sick as a dog and pasty white.

Jughead rubbed at his nose weakly, voice croaky and weak, “I’m fine.”

“The hell you are!” Archie protested, crossing his arms as he took in his ghastly appearance.

“Archie, I’m–” A sudden wave of nausea hit him, everything going dark and reverting back to a painful light, and suddenly his knees were buckling and Archie was frantically rushing to catch him.

Archie raised an eyebrow at him judgingly, as if to rub it in his face that he was wrong all along, but there was no actual harshness to his look, the look clearly stemming off of concern. Jughead rolled his eyes back.

“Don’t let this get to your head Prince Charming,” He joked, allowing Archie to help him stand upright. Archie lead him back to the bed and dropped him so he could lie down, and the Nurse and Fred followed suit.

“Jughead, how do you feel, truthfully?”

Jughead sighed, “not too good.”

“Hmm,” The nurse commented, “You’ve got a pretty outstanding fever–have you gotten sick today?”

Archie’s look of complete concern made Jughead anxious to say anything, afraid that his current situation would be outed. He cleared his throat, trying to omit as much as he could, “..Yes.”

She nodded and scribbled something on her clipboard, “How many times?”

Jughead felt a gush of anxiety rush through him, beginning to twirl his hair nervously, “..Uh..twice.”

“When?”

Jughead picked his words carefully, “When I woke up and when I went to my locker.”

“Did your mom or dad know?”

Jughead froze, swallowing anxiously as he tried to avoid anyone’s gaze, “No.”

Fred grew a little suspicious, a horrible feeling brewing in his chest that something wasn’t quite right. He hoped against everything that he was wrong.

“Hmm, okay. You really shouldn’t hide your illnesses, sweetheart. It’s okay to be sick,” She reassured gently.

Jughead didn’t know how to react, her questions growing more and more interrogating and he feared the shame he would feel should anyone find out what was going on. He simply nodded, his free hand that wasn’t twiddling about with his hair grasping at the sheets, to which Archie suspiciously stared at.

“Where are your parents right now, sweetie?”

Jughead wasn’t sure if he was just extremely lucky or his anxiety had gotten the better of him, but a wave of intense nausea hit him then, his stomach spinning and whirling. He gagged, clamping a hand over his mouth as he rushed to the bathroom to throw up. He was almost glad that it had happened, to get him out of this horrible situation.

As he threw up bile that scraped his throat, he felt a comforting hand rubbing his back soothingly.

“You’re okay dude,” Archie whispered softly as he continued to rub his back gently, patting him as Jughead coughed weakly, spluttering.

When they both returned, Jughead pressed to Archie’s side, Fred cleared his throat.

“I’ll take Jughead home for now, miss, what medicine would you recommend for his food poisoning?”

The nurse nodded, “Here, you can take some of the ones we have here. Just monitor the fever and keep him as hydrated as possible.”

Jughead coughed, “Mr Andrews, please don’t–”

“It’s not a problem, Jug,” Fred pressed, firm and with a tone no room to argue with, but a hint of worry and care laced in his voice.

Soon enough, Jughead was being ushered into Fred’s truck by Archie.

“Archie, you shouldn’t have to miss school because of me–”

“Shh dude!! I wanna get out of school, I’m totally using you as an excuse!” Archie whispered jokingly, punching him weakly on the shoulder.

Jughead rolled his eyes fondly, still worried for the sure conversation about his parents that was going to happen. He was so lost in trying to figure out something to say without outing himself that he barely noticed Archie strapping his seatbelt for him.

Jughead rolled his eyes, “I’m sick, Archie, not dying.”

Archie glared, “Then don’t collapse and act like it.”

Fred climbed into the Driver’s seat, inserting his keys into the old but much loved vehicle, as it began to start up. Once it had, Fred began to drive out of the school parking lot, watching the two boys from the rear view mirror. He couldn’t quite help the unsettling feeling in his chest.

He cleared his throat, “So Jug, how’d you get sick anyway?”

Jughead looked nervous, “Just ate too much probably. You know me..”

“But this never happens,” Archie piped up.

“..Must’ve been unlucky I guess! Probably some bad food..”

“..Really? Gladys is a lovely cook.”

Sadness and hurt flickered in Jughead’s eyes as he remembered the pain his mother had inflicted on him by her departure. He swallowed, voice cracking very slightly, “I guess it wasn’t her food, some other kind.”

Fred sighed, too anxious for stalling, deciding to get straight to the point. “Jughead, where are your parents?”

Jughead’s face was perfectly blank, a blank sheet of paper.

Then it crumpled.

Jughead burst into tears, way too overwhelmed by his sickness and by this situation, tears of shame, misery and illness spilling onto his cheeks.

“Oh shit, Jughead,” Fred cursed as he pulled over, just a few more metres from their house.

Archie widened his eyes, “What’s wrong bud?”

Jughead fiercely tried to wipe away his tears, but as he wiped away more would just come. He hated how pathetic he was being, and tried his best to stop his sobbing but all it did was making him sound more stupid.

“I have no clue where my mom or Jellybean is, okay? I haven’t seen them in 5 months, and my dad..my dads not doing too good right now and I know he loves me but I can’t stay in the trailer, I can’t–it hurts too much, it feels so empty and horrible and now that the Drive In’s gone I don’t even have a bed but I can’t go back I can’t–” Jughead cried feverishly, until Archie cut him off with a giant hug, shushing him gently. He pressed his face into Archie’s chest, clinging onto his arm and crying, trying to catch his breath.

“You’re going to be just fine, Jug, I promise. I’m never going to let you feel that way again, okay? I’m going to feed you so much good food and fill all the empty spaces and make you feel good again, okay? I will do everything I can,” Archie reassured gently, playing with his hair.

Fred nodded, smiling softly, “..You just need some rest, Jug, in a proper home.”


	14. Kevin's sick and Archie and Jug take care of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has a lot of unnecessary deh references whoops..here's the prompt:
> 
> Could you possibly do a riverdale prompt where Kevin gets really sick and it's up to Archie and jughead to be the caretakers as Betty and Veronica are away? Thanks so much!

“Kevin–we can postpone–” Betty insisted over FaceTime, frowning as she took in her friend’s pale, sickly appearance.

“Betty, its–” Kevin turned away to cough chestily, into his fist, sniffling as he turned back to Betty teary-eyed, “Betty, its fine. You and Veronica have been planning this little outing for months!”

Betty frowned, “But Kevin, you look awful–”

Kevin chuckled, clearing his throat as he continued to croak, “Thanks Betty, but honestly, I would never live myself if I got in between the B and V sweet, sweet..”

“ _Kevin!”_ Betty yelped, turning a deep shade of crimson with embarrassment.

Kevin laughed, until his chest intervened and he started coughing wetly, gasping for air as the cough never seemed to stop.

“Kev,” Betty muttered worriedly, to which he simply brushed her off as he grabbed for a glass of water next to his bed, and gulped heartily at it, desperate for the coughs to subside.

“Betty, I promise you I’m going to be just fine, I’ll be alive when you get back,” Kevin promised, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

Betty sighed, “Fine, Kev, look after yourself, okay?”

“I will. Have a great time, you guys! Bye!” Kevin smiled, waving as he ended the call and buried himself further under his blankets, opening the Netflix app, when his dad knocked at his door.

“Yeah? Come in,” Kevin croaked out, curling up as he flicked through Netflix trying to find a movie to watch.

Tom Keller opened the door gently, a bottle of coup syrup, a spoon and a new glass of water in his hands, a soft smile on his face, “How you feeling kiddo?”

Kevin shrugged, “Alright I guess, not quite dying if that helps?”

Tom chuckled, “That’s great news, Kev, also I recommend Ferris Bueller as a sick day movie.”

Kevin managed a weak grin, loading the movie up but paused it before it played to sit up, running a hand through his hair as his father approached him and felt at his cheek.

“That’s not too good,” Tom frowned, pouring the cough syrup into the spoon and brought the spoon close to Kevin’s mouth.

“Dad!” Kevin protested childishly.

The Sheriff glared, which was enough to shut his son up and fed him the syrup, to which Kevin took a good gulp of water afterwards.

“Sucks to see you sick, Kevin, but it’s a sure sign that you should take better care of yourself, especially now your musical is nearing,” Tom scolded lightly, his intentions definitely rooting from concern and love.

“I must sacrifice for my art,” Kevin joked dramatically, to which his dad could only huff and playfully ruffle his hair.

“Alright kid, please try and get to bed soon, okay? You need to rest, I don’t want you becoming any worse than you are..” Tom pleaded, looking extremely worried.

Kevin was going to make a joke, but after seeing the pure concern etched onto his father’s face he opted against it and smiled warmly, “I will, dad.”

“Well, goodnight son, get better soon and I love you,” He said softly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead then proceeding to exit his sick son’s room. He let out a breath he didn’t know he holding once the door shut behind him, looking up to a picture of his wife on the wall and wondering if he was doing enough  for his son.

“God, Kathy..I wish you were here..”

* * *

Kevin woke up to a splitting headache, an extremely sore, raw throat and the sound of his dad hustling and bustling around the place, speaking to someone on his phone. He groaned, rubbing at his temples, trying to soothe the overpowering pain in his head. He took a sip from a glass of water–new, he noted, his father must’ve come to check on him last night–and weakly got out from the covers, dragging himself out of his room.

Kevin staggered down the stairs, across the hall to the kitchen where his father was taking out ingredients for soup and tea, kettle boiling, but also in a rather heated conversation.

“Listen, Larry, I am trying to come as soon as I can but Kevin is sick and–”

“Dad, go to work,” Kevin spoke, trying to sound strong and resilient so his father would be convinced that he would be okay for now but the raspiness and hoarseness of his voice probably just worsened and jeopardised the situation.  

The Sheriff jumped slightly, turning around to face his son and his mouth parted very slightly, “Kevin! You shouldn’t be out of bed! Oh god, you look so sick..hang on, Larry I’ll call you back..”

Tom ended the fall much to the protests of his coworker and approached Kevin, feeling his cheek, gasping at the extreme heat, “Shit! That must be the highest it’s been since you got sick two days ago!Kevin–I don’t want to leave you here by yourself, this must be really bad and I cannot allow anything bad to happen to you..”

“Dad! I’ll be fine, honestly! Worse things are going to happen when you aren’t out there–oh,” Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him, everything around him intensifying, his senses flooding, a slight ringing in his ears as he stumbled, body light and falling before his father reflexively caught him, clinging on tight.

“Kevin!” He exclaimed as he lifted his son with some effort, suddenly realising his age as Kevin was much heavier than he used to–he wasn’t a child anymore. He carried him up the stairs and back into his bedroom, laying his son on his bed as he began to cough violently, choking as he did so. Tom hit his back, until Kevin could finally breathe again.

Exhausted, Kevin leaned back against his pillow as his dad with the same exhaustion, sat at the edge of his bed, rubbing his face.

“This is why I can’t leave you, Kev..”

Kevin breathed in heavily, trying to catch his breath and when he finally did, he rasped out, “Dad, the way Riverdale is going, they need you more than ever. The shadows are slowly but surely overtaking the light and you need to stop that before it’s too late.”

“Kevin I..”

“You need to be the man Little Kevin always looked up to–the man who stood up for the good and always did the right thing, at the expense of his own agenda, please, dad.”

“I just..I fear I’m not doing enough,” Tom whispered.

“..What..? Dad..” Kevin sat up weakly, reaching for his dad’s hand.

“It must be real hard on you, Kev..having to share your dad with the rest of the town..I’m always leaving you by yourself and it’s not right, you deserve more than that,"Tom sighed.

”..Dad..hey..I understand, I really do..the town needs you. I understand that, Mom would understand that.“ Kevin expressed, emphasising his last sentence. He turned away to cough harshly into his arm, and when he finished gave his dad a reassuring smile.

His dad managed to smile back when someone began to knock at the door.

"I’ll be fine, dad,” Kevin reassured finally, assuming it was his fellow colleagues coming to pick him up.

Tom sighed, giving a sad little smile before heading down the stairs, sighing as he opened the door, except the people at the door were not who he expected at all.

“Hey Sheriff Keller!” Archie Andrews beamed.

“..Wh..?”

“We’ve come for your son,” Jughead grinned.

Tom cleared his throat and gave them a sympathetic look, “Kevin’s actually sick..”

“Oh, we know, that’s why we’re here, to look after him,” Jughead explained.

Tom couldn’t help his smile, their kindness warming his heart and putting his troubled mind at ease, greatly touched and moved by their kindness, “Oh you boys..that’s so kind, thank you so much. H-he’s in his room.”

Archie and Jughead nodded, bounding up the stairs and into Kevin’s room.

“Oh my god dad–wait, what the hell?!” Kevin exclaimed, jumping slightly as his two friends practically burst into his room.

Kevin squinted, “..Betty tell you?”

“Uhhh..”,“ Archie stuttered.

"Yes, yes she did,” Jughead deadpanned, straight to the point, grinning ear to ear.

“But of course we’re here on our own accord, I make a killer soup,” Jughead followed up.

Kevin smirked, “What, is it gonna kill me?”

Jughead huffed, “Precisely. Exactly what I wish to achieve here.”

Tom walked into the room, a soft smile on his face, “I didn’t know you could make good soup, Jug.”

“He really does, Sheriff, he’s just the one sick all the time and doesn’t really get to make it,” Archie explained.

Kevin’s eyes widened, “Jug, you’re going to–”

“ _Ssssshhhhhhh,_ ” Jughead shushed, pressing a finger to Kevin’s lips, “all will be well, child, you’ll see..”

Tom cleared his throat, “Will you boys be okay with Kevin here for a few hours?”

“We’ll try not to kill him, Sheriff,” Jughead laughed.

With a genuine smile, Tom left the room, satisfied enough and his troubled mind at ease.

Kevin sighed, “Thank you guys for coming, you really didn’t have to..but he’s been at it for days–he’s so worried that I’m going to die or something.”

Archie grinned playfully, “We’ll try our best not to, but no guarantees, of course.” Jughead left soon after that, going to make soup and leaving Archie alone.

Archie came closer to his friend and frowned upon examining the sickly features etched onto his face, not used to seeing his bubbly, energetic friend in such a state, placing a hand on his forehead which further deepened his frown. “You really are sick, huh?”

Kevin huffed playfully, “Am I?”

Archie couldn’t help his grin, fluffing Kevin’s pillows and tucking him into the blankets, hovering over him like an overprotective mother. His brow was furrowed in concern, brushing off hair that was on Kevin’s forehead. He was so stressed but Kevin couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Archie, calm down,” Kevin giggled.

Archie blushed, realising how much he was coddling his friend and smiled sheepishly, “Sorry..uh, have you had medicine?”

Kevin shook his head no and immediately Archie was opening the bottle of cough syrup his dad had brought up last night. He poured the the liquid into the spoon ever so carefully, obviously very tense and hand slightly shaking, tongue stuck out in concentration. Kevin pressed his lips to stop himself from laughing and trying to prevent Archie from spilling the medicine everywhere.

Carefully, shaking slightly, Archie brought the spoon towards Kevin’s face, and as he neared his mouth, accidentally shoved the spoon into Kevin’s mouth. Archie widened his eyes as Kevin quickly gulped down some water; shaking slightly, and managing to swallow before laughing. He smiled, “Don’t ever change, Arch.”

A few minutes later, the two boys could hear Jughead coming up the stairs, then proceeding to kick open the door, a tray containing a very aromatic, steaming bowl of chicken noodle. He approached his friends and set the tray on Kevin’s lap.

Jughead grinned, pulling on a very exaggerated French accent, “Voila! Le repas est servi, mon ami.”

Kevin grinned, the steam warming his shaky and shivering body. He tried to reach out for the spoon, and when he did his hand shook violently, metal rattling against the ceramic of the bowl as he dipped into the soup. He tried to bring the spoon to his mouth, but before he could lift the spoon out of the creamy liquid it fell out due to the vigorous shaking. Archie and Jughead frowned, shooting each other a look.

Archie sat down next to Kevin, taking the spoon from him and dipping the spoon back into the soup, lifting it towards his own lips and blowing at it. Kevin blinked, “..You’re not feeding me.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, “You’re not feeding yourself anytime soon either, Kevin.”

Kevin huffed, and accepted his fate as Archie clumsily brought the spoon towards Kevin’s lips. Kevin sipped at the soup, the creamy texture ambrosia for his scratchy, sore throat. His senses were somewhat impaired and not to their maximum potential, but he could still taste the flavourful taste of Jughead’s soup, the richness and creaminess.

Kevin managed the majority of the soup, closing his eyes and laid back, “Thank you..both of you.”

Just as Kevin began to drift off into a peaceful wonderland, his body warm and comfortable against the soft, crisp sheets and mind finally at ease, his body jolted out of this temporary wonderland. He pitched forward and coughed violently, his chest heavy with congestion as he hacked and coughed.

Archie’s eyes widened, frozen and shocked, beginning to panic, “Kevin?!”

Kevin choked as the copious amounts of congestion in his chest prevented him from breathing, blocking his passageways. He gasped for air, continuing to cough powerfully, eyes welling up with tears and face going red as his body pleaded for it to be supplied with oxygen. Jughead recovered from the shock before Archie did, springing off his slouched position on the wall and rushed to Kevin’s side, hitting between his shoulder blades firmly, trying to get him to breathe.

Eventually Kevin spat out a bit of phlegm onto a tissue, gasping as he tried to supply his body with much needed air. He inhaled and exhaled sharply, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath and resupply his body with air. Jughead let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, hands shaking slightly from the adrenaline from the past event, only to be greeted by a comforting back pat by Archie.

Archie was still pretty freaked out, eyes still wide, handing him a glass of water to which Kevin gulped it down. He ran a hand through Kevin’s hair, “Kevin, are you okay? You’re burning up..I’m so scared..”

“Archie, I’m fine–”

“No you’re not! Jesus, Jug, what do we do?? Should we take him to a hospital?!” Archie panicked.

“Shh,” Jughead reassured, feeling slightly alienated for being the calm one in the situation for once, patting Archie on the back soothingly.

“He’s fine for now, Arch. We just have to get his fever down and soothe his throat–will you go make him some tea, Arch?” Jughead suggested, hoping sending Archie off would give him some time to take a breather. Archie nodded, heading off down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Jughead turned back around to Kevin and gave him a warm smile, to which Kevin only looked guilty.

“..I didn’t mean to scare you guys..”

Jughead huffed fondly, ruffling Kevin’s hair fondly, “Its not your fault–Archie’s always worried unnecessarily when I’m sick, he always does this. He’s going to be just fine.”

Kevin raised an eyebrow, “Its because you hide your sicknesses all the time, you’re the worst, y'know? You’re taking years off his life–when he sees someone admitting they’re sick he thinks they’re dying thanks to you. And also, you are going to get sick.”

Jughead laughed, “I know, Kev, but you make sacrifices for the ones you love.”

Kevin blinked, feeling very fulfilled and loved, unable to help himself from the smile creeping onto his face as Jughead turned away to grab a towel and dampen it. He returned shortly after with a cold towel and laid it over his forehead.

“You’re going to be okay, dude,” Jughead promised, running a hand through his hair as Archie returned with some chamomile tea. Kevin offered him a sweet smile, relieved to see Archie looked a lot more composed now, not as shaky and panicked as he had been just then. Archie offered him the tea to which Kevin sipped at it gladly, extremely grateful for the soothing sensation of the warm liquid against his throat.

The warmth of the tea and the company of his friends left him feeling very safe and peaceful, closing his eyes knowing that everything would be okay. He snuggled up against the blankets, patting at both the vacant spaces on both his left and right, clearing calling them over.

“I’m sleepy..” Kevin yawned tiredly, his body demanding him to rest.

He hadn’t even requested or said anything, but the two boys knew exactly what they had to do. Archie looked at Jughead first, wondering if the boy was comfortable with this first and foremost, and even though he didn’t say a word Jughead knew what he was asking. Jughead nodded at him, smiling. They gave each other a knowing look and climbed onto bed with Kevin, cuddling with him until the sick boy drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tom tiredly stuck his keys into the keyhole and twisted them, unlocking the door. He stepped into his house and pulled them out, pocketing them and heading straight for the stairs, eager to see how his son was doing. He climbed the stairs as quickly as he could without making a ruckus, and once he shuffled down the hall to the white door where a lovingly painted “Kevin” in cursive was painted, he halted. He couldn’t hear anything in there.

Tom quietly opened the door, and his heart warmed with the sight, a joyful smile creeping onto his face to see his son sleeping soundly, accompanied by his two friends holding him close, as if to protect him. He nodded slowly, more than content with what he saw and closed the door once again, leaving the friends to their peace for now. Who knew how long that peace would last in this town? He didn’t have the heart to take it from them.

He went down the stairs again to make himself a coffee, feeling fulfilled for the first time in forever. Tom knew that there would be moments he would miss, be spaces he wouldn’t be able fill, and that he would come up short a million different ways. However, he was relieved to know Kevin’s friends would be here to fill in the spaces he couldn’t, and he was forever grateful. As long as he stood by his son, as well as his friends, everything would stop feeling so big, until it all felt small.


	15. Archie gets carsick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prompt!
> 
> here is a riverdale prompt: What about A school trip where archie gets car sick but nobody knows and he's sitting w Jughead at the back of the coach and the teachers are all like 'thank god nobody here is carsick remember last trip with so and so haha' but Jughead notices that archie is being really quiet and finds out

Archie thought of himself as pretty adventurous, and didn’t scare of extreme rollercoasters or extreme sports, leaving the anxiousness to someone like Betty or Jughead. He knew he had a pretty strong stomach, so he had no clue why he was feeling so carsick now.

He had been on school trips before; he had been fine then, and he had been out on buses to Away games at other schools with the bulldogs. But for some reason this year’s field trip did not do him any favours.

Everything about this bus made Archie want to hurl; for one the bus smelled of that sickening car air fresheners in a can that he absolutely detested. His father used to have one of them when Archie was younger; and he hated the sickly sweet smell so much he had thrown a tantrum and refused to ride the truck.

The road was also very bumpy, and Archie could practically feel the contents of his stomach jolt as the bus hit a bump and jumped. The bus driver drove erratically, driving way too fast like he was on some amusement park ride and sometimes came to an abrupt halt, slowing down and then picking up the speed again. 

Archie clutched his stomach with discomfort, all his concentration focused on trying not to pour the contents of his stomach out. His head spun, feeling extremely nauseous, not having said a single word in about half an hour. His breathing was shallow and short, in fear that the stuffy bus air was going to tip him off the edge and reenact that scene from the Exorcist.

Archie just wished everything would just be quiet for a while; the extreme loudness of his fellow peers further intensifying his splitting headache and overwhelming his senses. He could faintly see speakers being tossed around, ear splitting techno music blaring out of them, chanting from the bulldogs and the whatnot. He was not a violent person by any means; but he literally wanted to punch someone.

He could hear a two of their teachers conversing up by the front, their chortles loud, each word of their little tête-à-tête not very private at all.

“Thank god everyone’s doing okay, we wouldn’t want a repeat of last year..”

“Absolutely! Do you remember what happened last year with Mantle?”

The teacher chuckled, sighing with the horrific memory with the faintest of fondness, “Of course, how could we forget the absolute horror show of last year?”

“Not cool Mr Anderson!” Reggie yelled from the back.

“Neither was puking your guts out, Mr Mantle!” The teacher yelled back.

Reggie pouted, huffing and crossing his arms in a sulk, as the Bulldogs began to whoop in a taunting manner all around him, batting him and flipping at his hair.

Archie tensed, gulping in fear, not wanting to create a show of himself, especially with the judgement of all his fellow peers. He really did not want to deal with the absolute shame and humiliation that he would feel if he managed to do a repeat of the Mantle Misadventure of last year. Archie was nowhere as popular as Reggie, and this would not go down well for someone like him, he didn’t exactly have the complete set of Jock merits.

Just as he began to sulk to himself once again, suddenly Jughead yanked his headphones off and cleared his throat, shuffling around to face him.

“Alright, what’s up, Archie?” Jughead said quietly, concern and care practically oozing out of his Tiffany blue eyes.

“Nothing,” Archie said through gritted teeth, resting his head back and squeezing his eyes shut.

Jughead rolled his eyes, “I am fine, he says as he grits his teeth in pain and bleeds out to his oblivion. Yes, Archie you are so clearly fine that you haven’t said a word since we’ve been on this bus, when usually you are the loudest fuck here, which is why I wear my headphones.”

Archie couldn’t help the small smile with that, much to Jughead’s amusement. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders, “..I’m not as good as the hiding problems as you quite yet, care to give me some lessons some time?”

Jughead smirked, “..I’m not sure about that, maybe I just have a better Bullshit-o-meter than you.”  

“So, what’s up pal?” Jughead said teasingly, but the root of his words stemming from concern and worry.

“Carsick,” Archie whispered, so no one could hear him.

Jughead’s eyes softened, “Awh, dude, that sucks. Makes matters worse that everyone’s being a total dick about what happened with Reggie last year.”

Archie nodded, “Exactly, I don’t want to make a total spectacle of myself. I love performing, Jughead, but..”

“You like to hone your artistic abilities through the art of music, rather than the art of a puke show.”

Archie managed a smirk, “Exactly.”

Jughead cleared his throat, “You’re totally cool, dude..imma get you through this,let me work my Jones magic.”

Jughead then moved to open the window, causing Archie to raise an eyebrow.

“Wow, that really is some magic, I am absolutely enthralled,” Archie taunted sarcastically.

Before Jughead could reply, Chuck was shouting over, “What, Jones? You finally deciding to take some fresh air for once and actually leave your dark corner?”

Archie moved up to defend his best friend when Jughead rested a hand on his chest to reassure him, to tell him he had it under control.

“It’s cause you stink, Clayton, doing the whole bus a favour,” Jughead shot back, causing the whole bus to erupt in _“ooooohs”._

“JONES! JONES! JONES! He got you real good, Chuck-E Cheese!“Reggie chanted.

Jughead smirked with his victory, sitting back as he returned Archie’s waiting high five.

"Nice,” Archie grinned, however it did not last because another wave of nausea hit him, causing him to curl within himself and protectively clutch his stomach, one hand over his mouth.

Jughead frowned, “Just give the air a few seconds to kick in, that’s why I opened the window. The stuffy air isn’t doing you any good..and get rid of that cherry air freshener which I’m sure is one of the factors causing this?”

Archie nodded, as Jughead took Archie’s backpack and pulled out his pair of sunglasses and put them on for him.

“Wh..?”

“Shh, your senses are overwhelmed, that’s why you’re feeling like this, so we should probably try and subdue them, y'know, disabling any visual stimuli? Close your eyes, now nobody can see it.” Jughead explained casually.

Archie nodded and obliged, “That really helps, Jug..you’re a gift.”

“I’ve heard,” Jughead joked, and Archie could practically hear that smirk through his voice, and could hear slight rummaging and rustling until three soft candies was being pressed into his palm.

“Huh?”

“Eating ginger helps carsickness apparently,” Jughead shrugged.

Archie was confused.

Jughead facepalmed, “No, Archie–I’m not implying you eat yourself or someone from the Blossom family–the food! Those are ginger chews on your palm!”

Archie would honestly do or try anything to try and stop this, and maybe even if he told himself it would enough through a placebo effect, it would be worth it so he popped the candies into his mouth.

Archie felt a little bit better, slightly relieved of his horrendous symptoms but he still felt pretty queasy. He could basically feel the contents of his stomach slosh and swish around, trying not to gag as his head continued to pound. “I don’t want to get sick,” Archie whispered lowly.

“You’re not going to,” Jughead reassured, resting a gentle hand on Archie’s arm, the free one lifting up to Archie’s temple as he massage it soothingly, humming ever so softly.

“You got that from Kevin,” Archie mumbled.

Jughead chuckled his reply, continuing to hum softly, trying to distract Archie from his troubles and to bring his mind to a different place so he wouldn’t think about the nausea.

Archie slowly raised an eyebrow, attention zeroing in on the melody Jughead was humming, wondering why the tune felt so familiar and homely. Then, it dawned on him who the creator of the piece was.

“..That’s..”

“Oh my god, are you only realising now?” Jughead teased, no actual cruelty to his voice, only playfulness.

Archie giggled, then shut up and returned to the mindful state he had been in a few seconds ago, “..Do that again, you sound good.”

Jughead huffed and continued, slightly embarrassed and bashful but would easily put away his pride for the comfort of his friend, although he’d never admits it.

As Archie continued to listen to the soft melody, he found that he was solely concentrating on it, and that he was being distracted from his other, more disturbed senses. He was so glad Jughead was here; because that boy knew him the best. He knew what was bothering him without him saying anything, they were connected on this cellular level and he was so grateful for him.

“I swear you have a master’s degree in improving car sickness, Jug, what school did you go to?” He joked.

“The school of tragic backstories and brooding lone wolf types,” Jughead joked, unbothered and fine as ever. Archie tensed very slightly, the darker implication of Jughead’s childhood unbearable to him. He would never understand nature’s cruel way of hurting his best friend.

Jughead rolled his eyes fondly, “Oh my god, Archie. Your lack of a poker-face is part of what makes you so endearing. I’m fine, at least now I get to make sure you don’t make a show of yourself. Save that performance for Madison Square Garden.”

Archie smirked, “You think I’m endearing and think I can make it to Madison Square? Two compliments at once? Woah, is the prince of the dark side finally joining the light side?”

Jughead huffed, unable to stop himself from smiling, “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Jar Jar Binks.”

“Hey!” Archie protested, offended, slapping Jughead’s arm, making his friend laugh heartily.

* * *

After another 20 minutes of driving, and Jughead successfully distracting his friend with banter and childhood stories, the bus came to a halt as they parked at their destination.

“Oh my god, finally,” Archie sighed in relief, stretching out in victory.

“You did really well Arch,” Jughead smiled warmly, patting Archie’s shoulder.

The teachers got up, stretching.

“Well, I’m very glad that went as well as it did! No one got sick!” One of them exclaimed.

Jughead and Archie smirked, high fiving each other.

“We won, dude!” Archie grinned as the students at the front began to pile out of the bus.

“For now, we’ve still got the return journey.”

“But you’re going to get me through that too, won’t you?”

“Of course.”


	16. Jughead's delirious and begins to hallucinate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if my depictions of hallucinations aren't medically correct! 
> 
> Here was the prompt for this fic:  
> Hi! I know you have probably got prompts coming out of your ears and you are most likely sick of writing riverdale by now but I love your fics and I was wondering if you could do a fic where jughead gets a really bad fever (possibly whilst the gang are all staying at Veronica's) and suddenly becomes really venerable and clingy to Archie and the rest of the gang and he starts to hallucinate because of the fever and sees his mom telling him that she doesn't want him. Thanks!

Jughead had been lied to his whole life. Not just the typical “you’ll become Spider-Man if you eat your veggies!” or “uh, about Santa Claus..” More on the line of “I promise I’ll stop, Jughead, I’ll get better” or “Yes, Jughead, you can visit one day, just not now.” It was beginning to rub off on himself.

He’d lie to himself; telling himself and everyone around him that he was a lone wolf, that he was fine like this. Fine being on the outside looking in; saying that it gave him a different, richer perspective on life and that he preferred it this way. But as much as he loathed it; there was a side to him that he would never really admit. There was still that part of him that yearned to be a part of something, to be able to live his teenage years like a normal kid. Jughead just wanted to be normal. The way his brain worked, he just wasn’t wired to be it.

When Veronica insisted they all had a sleepover at her house on the last day before Midterm, Jughead’s heart lifted. He wanted this so desperately; be able to be a normal teenager hanging out with his friends like in some 90s teen movie. He would never let anyone know this though; and he complained and grumbled about it leading up, saying how stupid and cliche this was, how it wasn’t his scene. However, deep in his heart, he anticipated it so much, he couldn’t even sleep the night before.

That was also because he had gotten sick.

Of course he had, knowing how lucky his life was. Besides; he had it coming anyway, it had been a grand total of three weeks since he had gotten sick, which was a long time for his standards, and it was going to happen sooner or later.

Friday morning he had woken up sneezing; and to his relief Archie had already gone downstairs so he was safe then. He got himself ready, made himself as presentable as possible and passed his croakiness as the fact that he had just woken up. He roughed it out throughout the day; and made it through without any suspicion so Veronica’s Sleepover was definitely happening. That was all that mattered.

Braving his illness and toughing it out the whole day, suppressing his symptoms and keeping his energy and healthy facade up completely drained him. Halfway through the day he could already feel an uncomfortable heat radiating off his body, as well as a drowsy feeling.

At the end of the day, he had a sure splitting headache as well. But he tried his best to ignore it, wanting to have this day of feeling like he belonged so badly. He kept in his little scream of protest when the group decided they would walk to Veronica’s with this chilly air–which was alright, but the fact they would walk to Kevin’s house to get his stuff, go back to Archie’s house to get their stuff, then next door to Betty’s, and then back to Veronica’s.

Had he been well, this Trek wouldn’t have been a problem at all, but he had a rampaging fever and his legs turned into jelly and he couldn’t even support himself. The gang walked in threes and twos; Veronica, Betty and Archie in front, with Kevin and Jughead not far behind.

Halfway through the walk; Jughead found himself subconsciously leaning on Kevin using him as support. Kevin raised an eyebrow; it wasn’t like he was uncomfortable or anything, in fact he loved physical affection, but this was odd. Jughead didn’t always like to be touched, and had a very limited amount of people who he allowed to touch him (Archie, Fred, Betty, Jellybean and maybe his parents).

Of course, Kevin wasn’t offended by this, respecting Jughead’s boundaries because he was a decent person. But he and Jughead had rarely touched; and while the boy was soft, it was weird. It concerned him almost. Jughead began to shiver very lightly, clearly trying to suppress it.

Kevin frowned, “Jughead, are you cold??”

Jughead shook his head, “N-no.”

Kevin thought about it for a bit, and spoke quietly so the three wouldn’t hear and make a big deal out of it. It was quite easy because the three were obnoxiously loud.

“Can I hold you?” He asked cautiously.

Jughead smiled, he appreciated how much Kevin respected his boundaries. He’d allow anything that’d stop him from this cold, “Yes, you can.”

He had an arm around him and held him close as they walked the remainder of the way to Veronica’s house.

* * *

Jughead was somehow able to further repress his symptoms for the next three hours. They had been singing to stupid songs way off key, dancing to Veronica’s loudspeaker, playing silly games and being wild. Of course, Jughead denied his enjoyment and acted like his normal cynical self, but was secretly enjoying this all. He felt like he belonged.

Then, the energy began to crash, and they ended up sprawled across the floor, making stupid jokes, sharing stupid memes. A sudden silence dawned over the group.

Suddenly, Archie’s stomach began to rumble and they all burst into laughter, despite it not being funny at all.

Veronica giggled, sitting up and pulling her phone out, “I’m guessing we should order pizza now?”

Betty turned to face Jughead, giggling, “I’m just really surprised that Jughead hadn’t brought it up the moment we arrived!”

The group began to laugh again, with Jughead laughing along to cover his lack of appetite. Jughead’s appetite was notorious, he could eat any amount of food for a long amount of time, and ate far too much. If Jughead wasn’t hungry, something was wrong. It never translated to his weight though, which effectively annoyed everybody. Perhaps his great metabolism made up for his poor immune system.

“Hello Pizza Hut? I’d like to order one 3 meateor pizzas, two pepperoni pizzas..” Veronica turned over to Betty and squinted at her, “..and one Hawaiian pizza, please.”

Betty pouted, “Pineapple belongs on pizza!”

“Shut up, Betty, get your atrocious pizza choices out of our faces,” Kevin gawked, scrunching his face in disgust.

Betty stuck her tongue out at him, “Anyway, why’d you buy 6 pizzas, Ronnie? We only needed 5.”

Veronica whacked Jughead playfully, “Because Jughead’s appetite demands for a serving for two?”

Jughead’s heart sank at the prospect of eating two pizzas, knowing that his stomach just couldn’t, and if he didn’t eat the pizza, his friends would know something was up and this would all be over.

Jughead punched Veronica’s arm gently, laughing along to mask his terror and his panic at her decision.  

As they waited for their pizza to arrive, the gang sat in a very tight circle, in that their shoulders were all touching. They told stupid stories, talking around random things, but Jughead loved it.

The group began to move on to the more traditionally “feminine” side of things as hair was beginning to be done, new makeup was swatched, makeup was being done, as well as hand lotions, creams and other things. Perfume, was also being tried on, much to Jughead’s annoyance, as it was irritating his already tender nostrils.

As the healthy four’s energy declined, so did Jughead’s, at a worryingly rapid pace. He could begin to feel the heat returning to his weakened body, beginning to feel lightheaded and exhausted again. He felt weak to the bones, so heavy and he couldn’t really focus on anything.

The group conversation took a deep and emotional turn as the pizza arrived, which brought the attention away from Jughead who had barely eaten two slices. The five ate the pizza as they discussed family life. They were all very solemn about it, very understanding and supportive.

Archie spoke about how grateful he was for his family. He talked about how it was sometimes hard that his family wasn’t quite what it used to be, and how he missed his mom greatly, but was so grateful they both loved him dearly. He spoke about how much he loved them; that he could always feel safe and like he belonged.

Kevin spoke next, talking about how he missed his mom and wished she was still on this earth. He told the gang funny stories and how much of an amazing woman she was; and how grateful he was to his dad. He was setting a good example to him, promoting justice, and how accepting he was of him. He appreciated how much his father tried, and loved him, despite how hard it must’ve been for him and how he felt like he belonged.

Betty talked about how horrible it was to pretend to be this typical, all American family with no faults. She hated how overbearing and stifling her parents could often be. However, at the end of the day, despite her parents often doing bad things, it was often out of love. Of course, it didn’t make what they did right, but Betty knew that she was wanted and loved, and that she belonged somewhere.

Veronica talked about how hard it was to see your parents, who you once believed to be perfect, turn out to be anything but that. Seeing her father and mother in a different, darker light was tough and scary, but it made her realise people were not black and white. Her parents were not perfect, and did horrible things but they had some good, that good being they loved her greatly and unconditionally. She felt safe.

As Jughead listened, he found himself leaning on Veronica’s soldier out of pure exhaustion and fatigue, feeling extremely feverish and unwell. He and Veronica never interacted beyond playful and teasing banter, which made Veronica feel very odd. It wasn’t like Forsythe Pendleton Jones III to be affectionate.

“Jug?” Archie pushed gently, letting him know that if he had anything to say and contribute it was his turn.

Jughead froze; unable to relate to anything they had said. Of course, he knew his father loved him, and wanted him, but he couldn’t feel safe with him. He wasn’t even sure about his mother, feeling unwanted and like he didn’t belong. He didn’t know what to say, and he’d rather lie than admit it. He’d rather pretend he was some other than this mess that he was, something other than broken parts.

A tickle in his sinuses caused Jughead to move off Veronica and to the side, and just before he released he realised that if he sneezed to the front, he could spray Kevin, but if he sneezed to the side he could potentially spray Archie. His mind settled on Archie, who had the strongest immune system, and sneezed into the crook of his arm, towards Archie.

Jughead sniffled, “Sorry Arch.”

Archie shrugged, “You didn’t even spray me. You feeling okay Jug?”

Jughead smirked, not wanting anyone to worry over him, “It’s just Veronica’s horrible perfume.”

Veronica chuckled softly, but didn’t even press further because she knew something was up. This whole leaning incident was not something to sneeze at.

“So, Jughead, anything you wanna add?” Kevin asked gently.

Jughead blinked, his fever seriously interfering with his emotions and he felt choked up, feeling his chest tighten a little and his breathing begin to pick up.

Surprisingly, it was Veronica who picked up on what was happening first, and smiled gently at Jughead and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She grinned at the group, changing the topic as she knew this was something that Jughead wasn’t ready to talk about, “So, let’s stop being Shakespearean Tragedy characters, and let’s watch The Breakfast Club?”

* * *

Jughead curled up on the luxurious couch while Kevin started to set up the movie. The Sherrif’s son kept risking glances at the younger boy, concerned for him. Archie and Betty were off gathering snacks and drinks for all of them. Veronica went off to collect some blankets. The  couch was so soft and magical for Jughead’s aching, weakened body, and he curled up within himself to obtain maximum comfort.

Archie and Betty walked back in with two large trays with foods of different assortment. One tray was filled with bowls of popcorn, chips and drinks, while the other was filled with sweet foods like cupcakes, tubs of ice cream and other candy packets. The fact that Jughead hadn’t reacted immediately was extremely concerning for Kevin.

Veronica then returned, her small, petite frame completely bombarded with a huge pile of enormous, fluffy blankets.

Betty giggled, “Ronnie! You look like a little fluff monster.”

The raven-haired girl dumped the blankets on the floor, to which Jughead immediately snatched up a thick, fluffy blanket. The rest followed in his steps, and wrapped the blankets around them as the movie began.

Despite receiving a little bit of warmth from the blanket, which he had completely wrapped around himself so he had resembled a burrito, he was still shivering. He knew this had to be his fever because his friends barely had their blankets around them, claiming it was too hot.

Betty laughed at the sight of Jughead, “Jug, you look like a caterpillar in a cocoon.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Im going to become a beautiful butterfly, Betty.”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Veronica quipped, sticking a tongue out as Jughead glared at her playfully.

As the movie went on, Jughead tried his very hardest to stay present, to be in the moment and relish this beautiful piece of cinema before his eyes. However; he was at a battle with this rampaging fever, a fever that was completely roasting him from the inside and out. But surely he was fine, this scorching fire within his body surely had to be normal? He was sure his fever wasn’t too bad, he was fine.

He was fine right here, surrounded by people he loved. They were a harmonious group of youth, all complex and amazing in their own senses and Jughead held this moment dear to him, knowing he didn’t get this often. This wasn’t something that was meant for people him, it was a luxury. These people, were so brilliant and beautiful, who were loved deeply by him and their families. They were wanted, they belonged.

Then it dawned on Jughead that he was not at all like them.

They were not a harmonious, thriving group.

He was not a part of anything. He watched them from a window, inside a cold, dark room, stifled and trapped. He watched them in the colourful outdoors, smiling, in the sun.

They were all the colours of the rainbow and Jughead was grey; barely human, not like the rest of them, isolated. An outcast, a danger to society, unlovable. A throwaway, a malfunction made in the factory to be thrown away into a dump, pretending it never existed.

Was he even here? Was this just his brain warping himself into some fantasy land where he could actually be loved for him. Perhaps he wasn’t even him, maybe some version of himself that wasn’t a culmination of broken parts.

His mother stepped into the living room, and time ceased to exist. Everything froze; nothing moved. So still, so silent, so eerie. Jughead’s breathing began to pick up, sweat trickling, unable to breathe properly, his lungs begging for oxygen. His mother’s stare was so cold and empty; not full of love and care like Fred Andrews.

It was perfect for an empty vessel like himself.

“Mom..” Jughead whimpered, beginning to shake violently, in fear, in misery.

For once, she smiled. She wasn’t proud, or loving. She was sympathetic, she looked down on him, looking down on this pathetic child. She took his arms, grabbing on them tight, constricting him.

“Look around you Jughead, look how colourful they are. Rich, beautiful colours..You’re grey, Jughead. You’d just ruin those beautiful shades..Do you really want to do that to them? They don’t want you, Jughead. They create a colourful painting and you just..make it dull.”

Jughead felt tears dreaming down his face, “M-mom, please, that’s not..that can’t be..”

She came closer to him and stared at him, examining his face, she looked disappointed.

“..They always said that a mother loves her child unconditionally. Why is it that I can’t? You’re barely even human, Jug. Who are you? Why can’t you be normal?”

Jughead whimpered, “..t-there’s nothing wrong with me, A-Archie said–”

“..Archie’s too kind, Forsythe. You’re broken. Something’s wrong with you. Everything’s wrong with you.”

Jughead couldn’t help the ugly sobs escaping his mouth, “..M-mom, s-stop..”

“I don’t want you, Jughead. No want wants you. Stop lying to yourself,” His mother said coldly.

Jughead shook violently, retreating into himself and sobbing.

He was broken.

He couldn’t be fixed.

No one wanted him.

He was alone.

* * *

Betty blinked as Jughead made a small noise, but didn’t quite hear him. She looked over and saw him shivering, she frowned. Betty came closer to him and hugged him lightly, so he wouldn’t be shocked by the sudden touch. They hugged like this for a while, until she got too hot under the covers and kicked them off.

As her body came into contact with Jughead’s skin, she jumped slightly, startled at the sensation. Jughead was burning. This couldn’t be right. This couldn’t be good, he shouldn’t be this hot.

“..Juggie, you’re sick!” She exclaimed, causing all three remaining friends to whip their heads towards their direction in concern.

She put a hand on his forehead, the heat way too warm to be normal. “Oh my god, he’s so warm..this can’t be good, this isn’t normal,” She said frantically.

Kevin made a frustrated noise, “Dammit! I knew it..I should’ve said something earlier!”

“Oh my god..Jug, why didn’t you say anything?” Archie asked, slightly annoyed, but mostly angry and disappointed with himself.

“..M-mom please..that can’t not..that can’t be..”  Tears began to steam down his face.

“What?” Veronica asked in confusion, looking at Jughead with concern. She waved a hand in front of him, “Jughead? What’s happening here? Your mom isn’t..”

“..T-there’s  nothing wrong with me.. A-Archie said–” Jughead slurred.

“Fuck! Guys, he’s hallucinating! This is bad!” Veronica said frantically, ridiculously worried and anxious.

Archie came closer to him, sitting on his other side and came close to him, hoping he could somehow get through to him. His heart was hurting, he had no clue what was happening to his best friend. Silent tears turned to sobbing, the most heartbreaking noise he had ever heard.

“J-Jug,” Archie whimpered, so scared and at a loss on what to do. “Please Jug, snap out of it! I’m so scared..Jug, please..”

Veronica and Kevin were dashing away, looking for a towel to soak in cold water and some medicine and a glass of water, respectively.

“..M-mom, stop!” Jughead cried, shaking violently.

Betty was close to tears, “Jug, Jug..please, you’re safe..you’re safe, please..”

Kevin and Veronica returned with the items they were looking for.

“Get those blankets off him!” Kevin instructed, and once Betty obliged, he placed the cold towel on his forehead, and another on his neck.

“..I’m b-broken..something’s wrong with me..y-you’re right, mom. They don’t want me.”

“What?!” Veronica exclaimed, completely appalled, she approached him and held one hand, “Jughead, we want you, all of you, all the best bits and the bad bits.”

Kevin held the other, “Jughead, you are so loved.”

Betty was crying at this point, scared out of her mind, “You’re like the sun, Jug. You shine on all our lives..”

Archie cuddled with him, “Jughead, there’s nothing wrong with you. You are not broken, maybe a little chipped, a little bent, but you’re still whole. We need you here with us, please, you’re not alone. We’re right here Jug. We’re not going anywhere.”

A sudden clarity came into Jughead’s eyes and he looked around, seeing loving, worried faces. He was surrounded with so much love, and care, that it was all too much for Jughead to handle and began to cry again. This time he wasn’t sad.

“I don’t know what to say,” Jughead choked.

“Then don’t say anything,” Kevin said gently, giving him a kind smile.

“You’re tired, Jughead. You should take some medicine and get some rest. You’ve got a really bad fever,” Betty instructed.

Archie looked sad.

“..Jughead, I didn’t know..”

“..that I was sick, I know Arch, I shouldn’t have hidden it from you..I was just..so excited..for all of this.”

“..no, not that. I didn’t know you felt like that. That you felt so alone,” Archie said quietly.

Jughead shrugged, and smirked to cope, “..You know how I am, the lone wolf.”

“No,” Veronica butted in, not taking it in the slightest.

“Jughead Jones III, you are not alone. I am not having it. I, Veronica Lodge, make it my duty to ensure that you are not. We are all here for you, and you are a part of this.”

Jughead could only smile weakly, before yet another headache took over.

“..Thank you.”

When Hermione came home in the next 20 minutes, she took one look at the boy and got her personal doctor to come in and help Jughead. Jughead protested for so long, but like Veronica, she wouldn’t have it.

Veronica made sure Jughead wasn’t going anywhere, and that he would have his much needed night with his best friends. She would not let him be alone, especially not tonight.

For remainder of the night, he felt wanted, surrounded by love by this weird, but amazing makeshift family. It was then when Jughead realised that grey looked stunning next to these bright, vivid colours.


	17. Jughead and Archie are sick at the same time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here was the prompt for this fic!:
> 
> Yoo you know what I really fucking love?? Contagion. Like what If.. juggie got sick and archie took care of him and THEN he got sick and betty was like "y'alls are Dumb" and took care of them. Thank you! !

Archie was really affectionate.

He loved being touched, being held, whatever. A complete opposite to Jughead, who only allowed people to touch him in special occasions. Jughead had recently found he enjoyed smaller gestures, like shoulders brushing, little back or shoulder pats or the occasional hair ruffle.

But it did not compare to Archie, who lived for cuddles and snuggles and still hugged his dad every time they parted or reunited. Even if it was just from school.

So when Archie was gone for three days on an away game for football, he was definitely in need for some cuddles.

Jughead had been sick for a few days now, his sickness starting just as Archie left. He had managed to catch himself a flu, which was a culmination of both an awful chest cold and a head cold. Jughead had been sneezing and coughing nonstop, and was just a disgusting mess of bodily fluids.

He didn’t want to worry Archie, so he hid it for a while. Jughead wanted Archie to be at his best for the game (which he found out was worth the effort, because he and Fred received a very excited call from Archie at night proclaiming their victory) so worrying Archie was most definitely a no-go!

However, once Archie was on that bus, and the bus was out of sight, Jughead had finally released that sneezing fit he had been holding in. It then accelerated into a coughing fit, which Fred just tutted to and sighed. Of course Jughead was sick. Fred simply shook his head and put an arm around the boy, leading him to the car that would take them home where he would take care of him for the next few days.

Fred had been a very good caretaker, but Jughead was nowhere near better yet. In fact, Fred had just left to buy some medicine and other supplies, not expecting Archie to return yet. He had come back quite early.

“JUGGIE!” Archie yelled as he practically smashed into the house, like the Juggernaut in that shitty X Men movie.

“Fuck!” Jughead yelped in surprise as Archie tackled him down onto the couch to give him a massive hug, squeezing the smaller boy.

“Fuck, Archie–you are literally deflating me like a–” A tickle in his nose caused him to drop his sentence, his entire body being overtaken by the sneeze.

He used whatever control of his body he had left to warn Archie, “..A-arch..hh..I’m sick..hh..! Get off..!! I’m go..gonna.. snee–”

Archie didn’t seem to care that his best friend was going to splutter germs all over his face, because he just shook his head and kept on hugging him. Then Jughead sneezed all over him, and again, and blushed so hard in embarrassment. Archie didn’t care; and just laughed loudly, missing his friend far too much to even care about the gross act.

Archie finally let him go, to see Jughead red as a strawberry.

“Archie! I’m so sorry–fuck you’re going to get sick, that was so disgusting!”

“It’s fine Jug, honestly? I’m in dire need of some coddling and I’ll get more of it if I get sick,” Archie grinned.

Jughead rolled his eyes, “You’ve got this sick fascination with sickness. Honestly, it’s the bane of my existence and it happens to me so often!”

Archie tapped Jughead on the nose, “Its probably a side effect of your great metabolism. Besides, you get to miss school and get to stay in bed all day, which are things you like??”

Jughead huffed, “Yes, if it weren’t for the fact I lose my appetite, which is the most tragic thing that could happen to me, which is really something given my life’s miserable track record, and also for the fact I hate sneezing and coughing. It’s the worst.”

Archie laughed, “They’re funny though, seeing as such loud noises can come from such a quiet person!”

Jughead groaned, “Which is why I hate them! I hate attention, and my sneezing always brings me so much attention cause I can’t be any quieter!”

Archie laughed and swung an arm around him, “You’re fine the way you are Jug, don’t ever change.”

* * *

Archie was a clingy sick person.

Jughead was still asleep, and still sick, when Archie woke up whining, asking Jughead for his dad. The moment he heard Archie Jughead felt absolutely awful and guilty for getting Archie sick. There was this pit of guilt forming in his stomach.

One emotion that Jughead could not deal with was guilt. Sadness was common enough in his life, anger was not as common but he accepted, and happiness he embraced. However guilt ate away at Jughead’s heart and sometimes he couldn’t even move he felt so guilty, that it literally consumed his every waking moment.

So Jughead put his remaining sickness aside, because he was getting better, he would be fine, and went straight into caretaking mode. A mode of his he wasn’t used to using with Archie, because Archie got sick once a year, but he was an older brother, and he had experience.

Archie had caught this weird version of his Flu, in which he had caught the chest cold part of it. He was a hacking, phlegmy mess and every time Archie coughed, it was like a pang in Jughead’s heart. He just felt so awful.

When Fred came up to check up on Archie, he gave his son the cuddles he was practically begging for. Jughead knew he was potentially thinking of staying; and he felt so bad, knowing that the Andrews were in a bit of a pinch for money. Fred should be working as much as he could; and Jughead had prevented that.

So in order to prevent this from happening, Jughead took control of the situation, claiming he was no longer sick. Fred naturally was skeptical, and felt for a temperature to find that there was none. Satisfied, Fred left Jughead to his devices with some supplies. What Fred didn’t know though, was that minutes before, Jughead had soaked his face in freezing cold water to temporarily remove the heat.

Jughead went downstairs to prepare Archie some tea to soothe his throat, and rubbed at his nose to try and hold back a sneezing fit. He sniffled for good measure and walked up with the tea, and once he walked into the bedroom Archie spread his arms out.

“Juuuuug~” He whined, clearly wanting a hug.

Jughead sighed and shook his head, “Yes, after you drink this and take your medicine.” He sat at the edge of Archie’s bed and handed him the said objects.

Archie pouted like a child, “I don’t want to! Pills hurt my throat.”

Jughead pinched the bridge of his nose and rolled his eyes fondly, “Do you want me to fetch the cough syrup instead then and spoon feed you?”

Archie nodded, completely serious.

Jughead blinked, looking at Archie, trying to decipher wether he was genuinely serious, “..Are you serious?”

Archie smiled and nodded eagerly.

“You really are something, Archie Andrews,” He teased fondly, as he went downstairs yet again to retrieve the cough syrup and a spoon. As he returned, he once again sat at the edge of the bed and poured the contents of the bottle onto the spoon and brought the spoon to Archie’s mouth, hoping Archie wouldn’t notice that his hands were shaking.

Archie didn’t seem to notice and opened his mouth, letting Jughead spoon feed the medicine into his mouth. The medicine wasn’t as horrid as he expected; it tasted like strawberry. He took the cup of tea and sipped at it, letting out a sigh of content.

“..This is my favourite tea, Jug. The kind that you make,” Archie gushed, the tea soothing the soreness and scratchiness of his throat.

Jughead huffed, “Its the type of tea you buy at the supermarket. Not exactly gourmet, luxury tea.”

Archie grinned at him, “..Yes, but you made it.”

Jughead groaned and whacked him very lightly, “This sweetness is rotting my teeth. Stop it.”

Archie then pulled Jughead in with him, taking the smaller boy into his arms and snuggling his face into Jughead’s soft, black hair.

“You’re warm, Juggie,” Archie said softly as he pulled the boy closer, to absorb his warmth.

Jughead tensed slightly, wondering if Archie had caught him in the act.

“..it’s so nice,” Archie finished, letting out a small sigh of satisfaction as he closed his eyes, relaxing. Jughead relaxed.

The two stayed like this until Jughead took out his laptop and played on a Die Hard movie to keep them both entertained, running his hands through Archie’s hair to keep him happy. Jughead couldn’t even concentrate, and could only concentrate on how bad he was feeling.

* * *

“I’m hungry,” Archie said halfway through the Avengers movie.

Jughead was relieved, needing to get out of there to grab himself a glass of water, and relieve himself of a sneeze that he was battling for the past half an hour. He groaned to cover up his act.

Jughead went down the stairs to heat up some Campbell’s Chicken Noodle, waiting until it finished before pouring the soup into a bowl. Jughead then brought the steaming bowl upstairs, the steam causing his sinuses to start to run again, and Jughead bit back the temptation to sniffle.

Archie smiled as he walked in, “That smells, great, Jug!”

Jughead shrugged and sat down next to the boy again, handing him the bowl and spoon. Archie stared at the objects for a while, then looked back up at Jughead.

Jughead could not believe this little shit.

He raised an eyebrow, “Do you want me to fucking feed you?”

Archie grinned bashfully.

Jughead sighed, unable to refuse this stupid ass boy and took the bowl and spoon back. He dipped the spoon into the creamy soup and brought the spoon into Archie’s mouth.

As much as Jughead groaned and complained, Archie knew that Jughead was secretly enjoying it. The action reminded Jughead of his little sister, and being an older brother again. Archie would often cuddle Jughead and he knew Jughead missed being an older brother. He hoped that this would help Jughead cope better, rather than make him miss it more.

When the soup was finished, Archie felt extremely sleepy. He tried to keep his eyes open but ultimately failed, grabbing onto a pillow to cuddle, thinking it was Jughead.

Jughead sighed in relief as Archie’s breathing evened out, needing a moment to himself and let out a few coughs and sneezes he had been desperately trying to hold in. He made sure Archie was comfortable and walked down the stairs into the kitchen, stifling some coughs into his sleeve. He pinched his nose as he began to sneeze, relieved he had finally tried to relieve the tickle in his nose, but still having to be quiet in case he woke Archie.

Suddenly, the door bell rang and Jughead groaned.

He made his way to the door and opened it, to see the bright and lovely Betty Cooper holding two tubs of ice cream.

“Hey Jug! I heard Archie was sick so I brought these in,” Betty said cheerily.

Jughead smiled at her, “That’s so nice of you Betty. Uh, he’s asleep right now so..”

“Okay!” She whispered as she let herself in and walked towards the kitchen. “Let’s get these ready.”

Jughead sniffled and rubbed his nose, hot on her feels. He hadn’t quite finished sneezing so the tickle was still there, irritating the heck out of him.

Betty made her way to the kitchen, knowing the place inside and out. The three were childhood friends, so of course she knew. She pulled the bowls out and began to open the tubs.

“Jug? Can you pass me the ice cream scooper?” She asked.

Jughead nodded and walked toward the drawer to locate it, and on his way back to Betty, a sudden headache flooded his senses, his legs gave way and he nearly fell, grabbing onto the counter.

“Juggie?!” She exclaimed as she rushed towards him.

Jughead gave a thumbs up, and went to look up when his hair that was peaking out from his beanie fell onto his nose, and all hell broke lose. Jughead fell onto a sneezing fit, harsh and rough.

Betty sighed in exasperation, “You’re so dumb, Jughead.”

Jughead sniffled, rubbing at his nose, “Well, at least I didn’t get sick because I refused to get off of someone who was about to sneeze.”

Betty facepalmed, “You’re both the dumbest people I’ve ever met. How you’re both not dead, I will never know.”

Jughead smiled sheepishly.

Betty groaned, “ugh, you’re coming with me!”

* * *

The blonde dragged the brunette up the stairs, literally by the ear and once they were both up at Archie’s bedroom, she literally threw him into the air mattress.

“Wh–huh, what’s happening Betty?” Archie asked groggily.

“Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way over here is still sick and is being a little..buttface,” She hissed fondly.

Jughead laughed nervously.

Archie raised his eyebrow, “Seriously, Jug? You are so impossible.”

“..You’d never let me take care of you if you knew I was still sick,” Jughead mumbled into the pillow he was thrown into.

Archie softened, “Did you..just admit you like taking care of me?”

Jughead shrugged, “Yeah I guess. It makes me feel useful again; and since..it’s always the other way around I feel like I owe ya this one.”

Archie pulled the boy into his own bed, even in his sickness strong enough. “..C'mere, there’s enough space here.”

Betty laughed at them, “You two are so weird. I’ll be back in a second.”

Betty came back up in a minute with bowls of ice cream, three flavours in each bowl. It was oddly a representation of all of them; chocolate for Archie, vanilla for Betty and Strawberry for Jughead.

As the boys basically lunged for the bowls, Betty pulled them back and shook her head.

“Medicine first, idiots,” She laughed, handing them both pills.

Jughead wolfed the pills down no problem; being used to constantly swallowing pills due to constantly being ill, and also taking pills for anxiety.

Archie pouted at Betty, “..but my throat hurts!”

Betty looked confused.

Jughead sniffled, “He’s saying he wants you to spoon feed you syrup.”

Betty rolled her eyes and poured out some cough medicine onto a spoon. She brought the spoon close to Archie’s mouth, putting on a mocking, cooing voice, “Here comes the choo choo train, little Archie!”

She shoved the spoon into his mouth and laughed heartily, and Jughead couldn’t help but join her until he began to cough again. Betty frowned and rubbed his back for him.

“Like I said, you both are so dumb,” She sighed, sinking further into the couch. They began to dig into their ice cream, as Betty put on The  Winter Soldier onto Jughead’s laptop for them to watch.

They all sat in a comfortable silence, somehow all fitting in Archie’s double bed. It felt all too familiar; the three childhood friends in Archie’s house (because Alice didn’t want FP’s son in her house, of course, and she also didn’t want her daughter in FP’s house either), watching movies with ice cream. Granted back then they were watching The Lion King and they’d all start crying, and now they were watching Captain America, but it still felt as safe and warm as it did then.

As a rather suspenseful scene came up onto the screen, despite already seeing the movie, the three tensed up. Suddenly, Jughead sneezed loudly and caused the two to jump in surprise.

“Jug!” They groaned in annoyance.

“..sorry!” Jughead exclaimed in embarrassment, until they all started laughing heartily.

Despite two of the three people sitting on that bed feeling awful and ill, they still had a great time, because there was no better medicine than each other.

[ Reblog. Opens in new window ](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/162008459119/NP2blxPj)


	18. Jughead's sick and in denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here was the prompt for this fic!
> 
> Hi! Do you think you can do a Jughead sickfic where he's sick at school and refuses to acknowledge that he is sick when it's obvious to everyone else? Sorry that the request is so general, but if you can do something that would be great and if you can't I totally understand. You're an amazing writer, keep it up!!!!

When life constantly throws obstacles and hardships at someone, that someone tends to grow a thick skin. However, a certain degree of care afterwards must be performed because at the end of the day, people are still human. Humans get hurt and weary.

Jughead tended to ignore the scratches and wounds that life gave to him, because processing everything that’s happened to him would surely drive him insane. If he for one second truly take in the harsh reality of his life, he wasn’t sure if he could put himself back together again. He developed an unhealthy coping mechanism of brushing things off and pretending wounds weren’t there, if he didn’t just laugh it off.

The same method applied to his physical health. If he had just elected to pretend it wasn’t there, everything would be fine.

The last thing Jughead needed was to get sick.

The past week had been far far too much for him. Jughead rarely ever cried, and this week he had cried 8 times that week already. Nothing good seemed to come from that week. Of course, Fred Andrews was kind enough as to let Jughead stay with them long term, until at least FP could get out of jail. The way things were looking, that wouldn’t be for a very long time.

It really had been a hectic week, and Jughead’s crappy body of course could not handle it. It wore him down, until he woke up sick with a fever and a stuffy nose.

Jughead hadn’t even been in school for quite a while. After Homecoming, he had turned up once and literally forced out of school. He had missed days due to police interrogations and the like, and when he was granted back access to the school, Fred forced him to stay home for a mental health day. Needless to stay, he was really behind in all his classes.

Jughead could not afford to miss another day of class. He wasn’t exactly straight A student Betty Cooper. Which was the reason Jughead began to drag his sick, weary body out of bed and to school.

* * *

 

“Is Jughead still not awake?” Fred commented as he watched Archie nearly finish his bowl of cereal.

“I’ll go–oh,” Archie stopped himself as Jughead shuffled into the kitchen. He was fully dressed in his usual S T-shirt, dark jeans, loose suspenders, worn out converse, messy dark curls peeking out of a grey knotted beanie and denim jacket combo, but he looked awful.

“Woah, you okay sport?” Fred blinked, taking in Jughead’s pale face and dark circles. The kid looked behind exhausted. However sickness was not even on Fred’s radar, he just thought Jughead had yet another fretful sleep.

Archie frowned as his friend sat down next to him and poured the milk into his waiting bowl of cereal, “You not get enough sleep?”

Jughead smiled at him weakly, “Yeah, that’s it. I’ll be fine though.”

Fred frowned, “You sure you should go to school today? I can ring..”

“No, Mr Andrews, thank you though. I’m fine, honestly. I need to catch up,” Jughead insisted, his voice giving out by his last sentence, sounding strained and obviously painful. He cleared his throat and coughed lightly into his elbow.

“Hm, okay,” Fred said reluctantly, glancing at Archie briefly as if to tell him to keep an eye on Jughead.

Archie eyed his friend worriedly, but sighed and gave in. He finished up his bowl of cereal and waited for his friend to finish so they could head to school.

* * *

 

Jughead and Archie were pretty silent the walk to school. Both of them had their headphones plugged in, listening to different music.

Archie could faintly hear light sniffling mixing in with Daughter’s “Youth” he was listening to. He yanked out the headphones off of his ears, the melody abruptly stopping as he looked over at Jughead.

Jughead rubbed at his nose lightly, putting his hand down when suddenly he was involuntary inhaling sharply. He raised his elbow to his face, turning away from Archie and sneezing two, tired sounding sneezes. Once he recovered he lowered his arm, giving one sniffle then continued on listening to his music, like nothing had happened.

“You’re sick!” Archie accused, stopping.

“No I’m not,” Jughead said casually, a little boredly even.

Archie was a little taken aback, tongue-tied. He was at loss for words. Normally Jughead was a lot more defensive about his sickness denial, and this lack lustre, “just another day” attitude was working. Archie felt a little intimidated, realising Jughead was improving at his denial tactics and he would have to start forming a new strategy against him. He pouted to himself for a few seconds, because he had just gotten a hang of calling Jughead out of his bullshit.

Once Archie got over himself he stopped again, “We are turning around and going home.”

Jughead smirked at him, “What? Tell your dad I sneezed and I have to stay home? C'mon Arch, it’s a natural bodily function–some particles in my nose that needed to be expelled, probably.”

Archie glared, “Jughead Jones, I know what you are doing! Don’t think I don’t know your evil, scheming plan..”

Jughead looked playful, “It just appears you want to miss school because of that math test you have.”

Archie groaned, sulking, finally giving in and continuing their walk to school.

* * *

 

Jughead had finally managed to get Archie off his back when he went off to do some music stuff with the Pussycats, and he felt relieved. He made his way through the crowd of people, trying to reach his locker. Once he arrived, he started to unlock it when suddenly someone was pulling his beanie off.

Jughead groaned quietly, turning his head around to face Reggie Mantle with an annoyed look on his face.

The victorious, playful grin on Reggie’s face instantaneously faded once took in Jughead’s sickly appearance. He frowned and carefully replaced the beanie clumsily onto Jughead’s messy dark hair.

“Uh..sorry dude, you got a cold?”

Jughead rubbed at his pink nose and shook his head, “No? Didn’t know where you got that idea?”

To further debunk that statement, an irresistible itch began to gnaw at his throat. Irritated tears pricked at his eyes, as a brief but harsh coughing fit tore its way out of his throat and into his now surely germ infested jacket sleeve.

Reggie pressed his lips together and pulled out a packet of cough drops from his jeans and pressed them onto Jughead’s palm, “Sure thing, beanie baby. Uh..welcome back and..don’t die I guess.”

Reggie stalked off into the crowd quickly, not even giving Jughead the chance to protest. He quickly unwrapped one and popped the drop into his mouth, pocketing the rest of the pack and silently praising all the deities for Reggie Mantle. Jughead breathed in shakily, discreetly pressing the back of his hand against his forehead to check his own temperature.

He frowned at the intensifying heat, hoping today would go by as soon as possible. He breathed in heavily, bracing himself for the day.

* * *

 

The reason Jughead had decided to brave through the day and get his sick ass out of bed was so he could catch up with school, and now he couldn’t even hear what the teacher was saying because of his fever. Jughead was seriously regretting his decision because now his little sacrifice was worth nothing. He still couldn’t just admit that he was sick, so he continued on with his little charade.

Jughead squinted, hoping his vision would focus and stop fading in and out so he could stop feeling so nauseous and generally unwell. He was focusing so hard on trying to concentrate he didn’t even notice a sneeze building up and creeping up on him, until it was too late.

He had barely managed to cover his face with his arm, causing Veronica to look over sympathetically. “You’ve got yourself a really bad cold, haven’t you?” She sighed.

Jughead sniffled and shook his head, voice contaminated with congestion, “Huh? No, I haven’t.”

Veronica blinked incredulously, “..uh, babe, you are very sick.”

Jughead shook his head calmly, “I think you’re misunderstanding. I’m not sick.”

Veronica raised an eyebrow, “Um, Jughead..the whole world can see you’re–”

“Lodge!” The teacher yelled.

“Sorry,” She apologised quickly, sparing an exasperated glance over at Jughead quickly, before he shrugged at her and gave her a small, reassuring smile.

She sighed in frustration and turned frontwards again and got back to the lesson.

 

* * *

 

Betty released a sigh of relief as the bell rang, commencing the beginning of lunch time and thus dismissing her from her absolutely boring History class. She was already so done with today, and just wanted to eat and hang out with her friends.

She got up from her seat and left the classroom, taking a quick detour to the bathroom. Once she had finished, she made her way towards the Blue and Gold office as she had left her lunch there earlier that morning.

As she neared the door of the office, she could faintly hear a chorus of congested sounding coughing from within. She raised her eyebrow in suspicion, and slowly opened the door to reveal Jughead resting against one of the chairs, shaking violently.

Jughead’s eyes widened as Betty’s figure formed in his vision, jolting straight so he was no longer slumped weakly against the chair, trying to stop his shivering, “Betty! Hey! How are you?”

Betty raised her eyebrow at the rough edge of Jughead’s lowered voice, taking in his sickly features and frowned when she came to her conclusion, “Awh, Jug..you’re not looking so good. How’re you feeling?”

Jughead shook his head defensively, “I feel fine. I was just going to get a head start on the article..”

Betty shook her had furiously, “No way! For one you’re sick, and for two you need to rest! It’s been a tough week.”

Jughead stood up, hoping to prove his point but swallowed as a wave of nausea hit him from standing up, his entire frame racked with shivers, “Im okay, Betty. Really! I don’t even know why you’re so concerned when I feel great.”

Betty sighed deeply, “Jughead..”

“I’m fi–” Jughead cut himself off as he inhaled involuntarily, quickly turning away to harshly stifle three sneezes into his arm, naively hoping Betty wouldn’t have noticed.

“Bless you,” Betty said softly.

“I didn’t sneeze!” Jughead insisted.

Betty looked incredulous.

“C'mon, Betty, lets go to the cafeteria or something,” Jughead pressed, making a move to exit the office when Betty wedged herself in between. She crossed her arms, face stern, as firm and resilient as she could be.

“Jughead Jones, you are not leaving this room. You are going to sit your sick ass down on that chair and relax.”

* * *

 

Kevin sat down at their usual table already inhabited by Archie and Veronica at the cafeteria, his face scrunched up in worry and concern. He looked a little spooked even, like he had just seen a ghost.

“What’s wrong Kev?” Veronica asked.

Kevin shook his head, “Its just..have you guys seen Jughead today? He looks awful.”

Archie rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, “I keep trying to call him out on it, he’s so obviously sick it’s painful. I’ve tried to coax the truth out of him secretly by blessing him whenever he sneezes but he just acts like he didn’t sneeze at all?? It’s so frustrating.”

Kevin nodded in agreement, “Like he was just staring at nothing the whole time during Geography, like his cheeks are so red with a fever but he’s shaking so much?? The teacher asks him if he’s alright and he starts explaining the key features of an OS map.”

Veronica couldn’t help the laugh forcing its way out of her, trying to stifle the sound earning a glare from Archie.

“What?! That’s hilarious!” Veronica protested.

She sighed, “Yeah okay, it’s hilarious but it is concerning. Was he sick this morning? How’d he get sick?”

Kevin spoke up, “He got sick through a culmination of the infamous shitty Jones immune system and all the shit he’s been going through lately. I mean, that’s gotta be rough for his body, right? Speaking of which..”

Kevin’s voice lowered into a more soft and sympathetic tone, “How’s he holding up?”

Archie sighed sadly, “Not good. He isn’t sleeping, he’s having really bad panic attacks, he doesn’t even eat as much as he normally would.”

Veronica widened her eyes, “Jesus.”

Archie nodded, “Exactly! We didn’t even realise he was sick this morning because he’s been this dull the whole week. If only we could just tackle him down and get him to admit he’s sick.”

Veronica nodded in agreement, “This is frustrating. Where is he, anyways?”

Kevin pulled out his phone as it beeped, quickly scanning through his new text, “Uh, I got the answer to that.”

He raised his phone up so that the two could see what the text said.

Betty Cooper: Kev Jughead is super sick and he’s not admitting it so I’m trying to trap him in the blue and gold office hurry please I can’t hold him in here by myself

“C'mon, lets go get them,” Veronica announced, standing up and heading for the office.

The three friends managed to arrive at the Blue and Gold within two minutes of Betty sending the text; and when the Kevin opened the door to reveal the sight, Jughead looked even worse than he already was.

He was convulsing violently, arms wrapped around himself to try and provide himself with some warmth. His nose was rubbed raw, an angry shade of red and his cheeks were the same shade of red, flushed from a fever. His eyes were watery and bleary, face ghostly pale, highlighting his dark circles.

Betty was hovering over him, trying to feel for his temperature but Jughead was ducking away defensively, clearly not wanting her to feel his forehead. Betty sighed in frustration, trying to get a grip on his forehead but Jughead would only inch away from her, lightly swatting at her hand.

“Oh my god, Forsythe! If you’re really ‘not sick’ Just let me feel your forehead!” Betty exclaimed impatiently.

Jughead opened his mouth to protest but widened his eyes as he caught sight of his other friends. He instinctively straightened and cleared his throat, brushing messy curls out of his face.

“Wh..” Betty turned around to face her friends, and let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god you’re here! Help me hold him down!”

“What?!” Jughead exclaimed, voice cracking and hoarse. Quickly, he turned away from her to stifle a sneeze into his shoulder.

While his guard was down Veronica rushed over and pinned him down in place so he wouldn’t duck away. Jughead squirmed, leaving Kevin and Archie at awe from Veronica’s display of great strength.

Betty pressed the back of her hand against Jughead’s forehead and frowned deeply at the result, “Jughead! You are burning up!”

Jughead shook violently, teeth chattering but shook his head all the same, “No I’m not!”

Veronica rolled her eyes, “C'mon Jughead, you’ve lost this battle. C'mon and admit it.”

Jughead shook his head childishly, crossing his arms and pouting. He sulked in the chair for a little while, still shaking and shivering.

“Awh, you actually look kinda cute when you’re sulking,” Betty giggled.

Archie sighed deeply and took off his Varsity jacket, grabbing at Jughead’s arms and putting the way too big jacket on him.

“Archie! It’s huge!” Jughead whined, stretching his arms out which were engulfed by the jacket sleeve to prove his point. However, despite his complaining he couldn’t complain about the warmth and comfort the jacket brought him.

Archie smirked, “Well I’ll take it back then.”

Jughead pouted, “No!”

The rest of the group erupted into laughter.

“You can keep the jacket if you admit you’re sick,” Kevin suggested.

Jughead huffed, “I–I..”

He sighed deeply and pouted, looking away in embarrassment, “Yes. Yes I am sick.” He sneezed into the soft fabric twice to prove his point.

Jughead curled up into the chair, snuggling up into the oversized but comforting fabric of Archie’s jacket. He closed his eyes exhaustedly, only then letting his guard down and showing how weak he actually felt.

“Yeah, I don’t..feel great,” Jughead mumbled.

“We know sweetie,” Veronica said softly, sitting down on the chair next to him and gently caressing his dark hair.

Archie smiled softly, “I’m glad you told us. I’ll go to the nurses and call my dad, you’ll be home soon.”

Jughead managed a soft smile, “Y-yeah..h-home.”


	19. Archie with a really bad stomach bug!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I combined a few prompts to make this fic!!
> 
> Your blog is heaven omg!!! Could I request some hella sick archie? ( riverdale) Like excessive throwing up and fierce stomach aches and high fevers? Thx:)
> 
> Hi, your blog is absolutele perfection! May I request a fic where Archie (riverdale) has a terribly bad stomach bug? Excessive Vomiting, high fever, hot and cold waves, headaches, and jughead takes care of him? Thank you in advance 

Archie loved football, and he loved his team. They put aside all their differences so they could all achieve their common goal. Archie wasn’t exactly a typical Bulldog, because he wasn’t really a stereotype jock and didn’t really enjoy the Jock lifestyle, but hey, each to their own.

Football wasn’t his only love, like someone like Reggie Mantle. He loved his music, losing himself in it every night, and he was best friends with Girl Next Door Betty Cooper, and Social Pariah Jughead Jones, which wasn’t very jock like of him.

But the Bulldogs treated Archie like their own, teasing him to no end, but including him where they could and making sure he felt that classic Bulldog love. They bonded together, a true unit as they worked to the bone every practice, united as victory soared through their bodies, standing strong during losses. They tried to give and share with their fellow members.

Even stomach bugs.

Archie didn’t know who started it, but he definitely knew he got it from Reggie. He had been hoping to avoid this, because being sick sucked and also he lived with the human who had the worst immune system in the world. But Good Boy Archie Andrews couldn’t resist helping poor Reggie puking his guts out into the school toilets and feverishly apologising and slurring about how this was going to ruin his reputation.

Archie took care of him the rest of the day, dragging him to the nurse and by then Archie accepted the consequences. Besides, Reggie had taken care of him before, especially when he got appendicitis that one time, he owed him this. 

When Archie woke up one school day with the contents of his stomach whirling around violently, his stomach cramping and contracting uncomfortably as he quickly pressed his hands against it in a vain attempt to stop it. He gagged, feeling sick begin to rise up his throat and clasped his hands against his mouth as he leaped out of bed, accidentally stepping on the air mattress–thankfully, empty–and ran out of his room.

Archie burst into the bathroom and collapsed onto his knees, hunching over the toilet and holding the sides of the toilet to support his frail, sickened body and retched. He vomited and vomited until his stomach was empty, any food he had still in there completely gone and into the toilet. He breathed heavily, coughing and spluttering as he spat into the toilet weakly. He leaned back against the bathroom wall, bringing his knees up weakly and breathed in heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Archie squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as his head pounded, and to avoid the dizziness that came with seeing the world spin rapidly. He wallowed in his own misery as he took in how awful he was feeling, and took note of the stingy, acidic taste left in his mouth.

Suddenly another wave of nausea hit him hard and suddenly, causing his stomach to cramp and he lunged forward, the sudden action causing his head to spin horribly as he retched into the toilet again. A sharp, sour tasting bile poured out of him and into the toilet, his stomach contracting in pain as the liquid was forced out of him.

Once that was done, a short feeling of relief washed over him, feeling a little bit better as he managed to stand up to flush the toilet and brush his teeth.

As he spat out when he finished, he caught a glimpse of his own reflection and he sighed at what he saw.

He looked like a zombie in that game he and Jughead were playing, pale and blotchy and grey and green and overall disgusting. He had dark circles, which he couldn’t pull off in the Grungy Brooding Artist way Jughead could, it was not a look for him in the slightest.

This was gonna suck.

* * *

“I’m surprised you woke up first, this has to be the first time this has happened,” Fred said, completely stunned and almost out of it, staring at Jughead with disbelief.

Jughead continued to stuff his face with some more bacon, swallowing before he replied, “I am just as shocked as you are, honestly. I didn’t want to wake him though, he’s had a pretty busy week.”

“I suppose,” Fred replied, a little unsettled as Jughead took a swig of his OJ.

Jughead put down the glass and wiped his mouth, clearing his throat, “But in all honestly..I am a little worried though. This doesn’t really happen. I can count on one hand every time this has happened.”

Fred nodded at him with agreement, “Yeah, you’re right son. I should go check–oh, here he comes.”

Jughead turned around to greet his friend as the kitchen door opened, smiling, but as he locked eyes with the corpse of a human that entered the kitchen his face dropped, mouth hanging open.

“Shitting fuck!” Jughead exclaimed.

He cleared his throat, grinning nervously as Fred narrowed his eyes, “Uh..I mean..you look horrible!”

Archie shook his head and lifelessly sat down at the table and stared down at his place glumly, face blotchy and colourless, the complete opposite of the lively Archie Andrews he normally was. Jughead stared at him in shock, mouth slightly parted.

Fred examined his son worriedly, staring holes into Archie with concern.

“I’m fine,” Archie managed to croak out weakly, completely fevered and beginning to shiver as a sudden freezing cold wave washed over him. He shuddered at the sensation, shaking violently as his teeth began to chatter. His face was the epitome of misery and sickness. He couldn’t hide it.

“No you are not!” Fred exclaimed, exasperated, but mostly extremely worried for his son.

Jughead sighed softly, resting a hand on his shoulder, the warmth of his best friend’s hand cozy and perfect against how cold he felt, “Archie, part of what makes you so endearing is your severe lack of a poker face. Quit the act now so you can stop feeling so miserable.”

Archie managed a weak smirk and scoff, “Take your own advice, asshole.”

Jughead giggled, and Fred couldn’t help but chuckle along.

“He’s right, Archie, you can’t hide this from us. You’re sick, and you’re really bad at hiding this, no offence, and you’re not going to school.”

Fred sighed, as his gaze panned over to Jughead, “You however, mister, are heading to school right now.”

Jughead widened his eyes defensively, “ _What?!_ Why?!”

Fred crossed his arms firmly, “Because you have the immune system of a new born baby, Jughead. You’ve been exposed more than you should’ve.”

Archie nodded in agreement, “He’s right, Juggie.”

Jughead pouted and crossed his arms, “So..you’re sending me off to a crowded area populated with children spreading germs like wildfire?”

Fred and Archie didn’t know what to say.

Jughead raised an eyebrow, “But Archie always takes care of me when I’m sick, why can’t I do the same?”

Archie sighed, “Like we just said, Jug, you’re immune system sucks.”

“I can take a day off, Jughead, it’s fine, c'mon, you’re going to be late,” Fred insisted, when his phone rang. He pulled it out of the pocket of his greens before excusing himself out of the room to answer it.

As the room became silent Archie became aware of how awful he was feeling, slumping and slouching. A wave of fatigue hit him and his head suddenly weighed 300 pounds, so he rested his head on the table exhaustedly.

Jughead frowned worriedly, reaching out to feel his forehead, and only managed to deepen his frown as he felt the intense heat radiating off his friend’s pale skin.

“..Archie, this isn’t good at all,” Jughead said quietly.

Archie didn’t want to talk about it, wanting to distract himself from his illness and think about anything else but this splitting headache.

Jughead sighed, “I want to take care of you, Arch.”

Archie couldn’t respond, because a sudden wave of heat washed over him like a huge tidal wave, hell, a tsunami of dry heat. His colourless, grey face suddenly flushed with a rich red colour, beats of sweat beginning to cling onto his fevered skin. Archie panted, clutching his head aggressively as the scorching heat intensified his headache.

“You should probably go to bed,” Jughead fussed worriedly.

Fred then walked back into the kitchen, a little flushed and worry lines etched into his forehead.

“What’s up?”

He sighed deeply, “They need me at work today.”

“Then I’ll take care of him,” Jughead insisted.

Fred crossed his arms, clearly not very happy, “..I don’t like that idea.”

Jughead raised an eyebrow, “Its the only one we have.”

Fred sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Okay. Fine. This isn’t going to end well.”

Jughead smiled, waggling his eyebrows and pointing finger guns at Archie in a mock flirtatious way, hoping to lighten the mood, “Anything for my best pal.”

Archie began to laugh, though it was extremely croaky and weak, “Stooop, i feel violated.”

Fred chuckled, then straightened up, “Alright, Jug so..”

Jughead cleared his throat, “Damp cold towel to bring down the fever, there’s also fever packs in the cupboard, depends on what Archie prefers, bucket in the closet, aspirin in the bathroom for headaches, there’s some Gatorade in the fridge, and just stay hydrated all the time, right?”

Fred looked surprised, and impressed, he smiled, a lot more relaxed after he remembered Jughead was an older brother and very independent, even if it was under upsetting and darker circumstances, “..Yes. Perfect, Jughead. Thank you. I don’t give you enough credit.”

Jughead waved him off, “We should get him back up to his room.”

Fred nodded, taking one of Archie’s arms and slung it over his shoulder, as Jughead followed suit and began to exit the kitchen and up the stairs.

A wave of nausea hit Archie once again, shaking him to his core as he could practically feel bile sloshing around in his stomach, threatening to come up. He gagged as his stomach cramped, his flushed cheeks draining of colour once again and his face took a greyish green colour.

“Hurry,” Archie choked, as Jughead and Fred sped up enough so they could bring him over to the bathroom upstairs as soon as they could.

Fred kicked the door open, and continued to help Archie in when he pulled his arms away from them both, heading straight for the floor, kneeling as he hovered over the toilet.

Archie dry heaved for a while, body convulsing and making retching horrid noises as his body tried to eject what was left in him. Finally, he threw up into the toilet, puking his guts out as Jughead softly combed his hair soothingly.

Once he finished, he spluttered about and coughed weakly, leaning his head back against the cold wall.

“We gotta go to your room, bud,” Jughead whispered kindly, helping Archie back up to his feet as Fred flushed the toilet.

With some struggle, the healthier men managed to get Archie into his bed.

“I’ve got to go now, son, but Jughead will look after you just fine,” Fred said quietly, as not to worsen the headache he was sure Archie had.

“I know,” Archie said softly, relaxing at the soft kiss left on his temple, waving weakly as Fred left the room.

“I’ll try not to kill ya, bud,” Jughead chuckled fondly.

* * *

Jughead entered Archie’s room quietly, a fever pack in his hands, a bucket slung over his wrist and a bottle of blue Gatorade in the other hand.

“How’re you feeling, dude?” Jughead asked gently, sitting down at the edge of Archie’s bed as he began to open up the fever pack.

“Shit,” Archie replied, eyes squeezed shut in pain as he massaged his temples desperately, trying to rid himself of the blinding pain in his head. His eyes felt heavy and his body uncomfortably warm, but shivering so he needed his blanket.

“I figured,” Jughead chuckled as he peeled off the fever pack and inched closer to Archie, skilfully and delicately applying the pack to Archie’s forehead.

Archie unclenched his teeth and relaxed at the comforting cool of the pack against his scorching hot face, a small relieved smile creeping onto his lips.

“I’ve always preferred these, childish I know, but I hate the texture of towels and love the texture of these,” Archie slurred.

Jughead chuckled, “As long as they make you better, I’m all for it.”

He set down the bucket by Archie’s side, and uncapped the bottle of Gatorade.

“Here, you need to stay hydrated,” Jughead pressed, taking Archie’s hand firmly and the other supporting his neck as he sat up.

Archie felt drained and exhausted by that simple action, groaning in pain as the world began to spin around, head continuing to pound. He took the bottle from Jughead and shakily brought the liquid to his lips.

“Easy now,” Jughead earned.

Archie nodded, slowly drinking at the drink, his stomach settling for now, the extreme nauseating feeling infesting his body decreased for the time being. He recapped the bottle and thanked Jughead weakly.

“You’re going to get sick,” Archie accused as he brought his head back down towards his soft pillow, letting out a tiny sigh as his heavy head hit the soft material. He closed his eyes, eyes too heavy and body fatigued and begging for rest.

“I know pal, but it’s worth it if it’s for you,” Jughead reassured, fixing the bed so he could ensure Archie was comfortable enough.

Archie smiled softly, as he was pulled back into a less than peaceful, but much needed slumber.

* * *

Archie awoke to a rush of a bitter cold sensation flooding his body, frosting his hands and causing him to tremble. He shook, grabbing at his blankets and wrapping them around himself desperately, trying to regain the warmth he had just a second.

He buried his face in his pillow, clenching his teeth to try and stop his teeth chattering and made a small noise of discomfort. Suddenly, a surge of heat rushed up his body and his face was flushing uncomfortably, panting. He groaned as he kicked the covers off, the sudden change in temperature disorientating him.

Jughead looked up from his computer, putting the gadget away in favour of looking over at his best friend.

“Arch?” He asked softly.

Archie made a gagging noise. Jughead widened his eyes and rushed towards him, grabbing at the bucket and holding it for him as Archie heaved, and released the contents of his stomach into the bucket. He retched weakly, as Jughead rubbed his back comfortingly with his freehand.

Once Archie finished, he spluttered weakly and coughed. He looked up at Jughead blearily and guiltily, “..Im so sorry..this must be so disgusting.”

Jughead shook his head, “Its not your fault you’re sick, bud.”

Archie sighed exhaustedly, “I’m still sorry. It’s not exactly a pretty sight.”

Jughead ruffled his hair fondly, “Dont worry, Archie. You’re my best friend, and I’m right here by your side even through your worst.”

“I know that, I just haven’t done the same,” Archie said feverishly.

Jughead’s face fell, and instinctively pulled Archie for a hug and nuzzling his nose into Archie’s hair, “Stop that. We’ve been over this a million times, you’re forgiven. We’re okay. We’re better than ever.”

Archie smiled softly, “I’ll apologise a million times more.”

“Not necessary, Archie. Just get better for me, okay?” Jughead cooed softly, soothingly rubbing circles into his back.

Archie rested head on Jughead’s shoulder. His friend frowned deeply, “Here, we gotta get you hydrated, buddy.”

He reached out for the Gatorade and uncapped the bottle, slowly pressing the bottle against his lips. Archie nodded weakly, and slowly sipped at the blue liquid, sighing softly as the minimal relief that it gave off.

Jughead recapped the bottle and put it to the side, pushing Archie back against his pillow gently and pulled the covers over him. He peeled off the fever pack off of Archie’s head and disposed it, before opening a new one. He peeled it open and delicately applied it again.

Archie let out a puff of relief as the cooling sensation fell over his head, like a soft cool breeze washing over him soothingly.

“Do you need anything else, buddy?” Jughead cooed softly.

“..Cuddles,” Archie whined.

Jughead raised an eyebrow, but the twinkling in Archie’s eyes and his sulky pout was irresistible. He let out a sigh, and climbed into bed and pressed himself against Archie, wrapping his comforting arms around his waist, the big spoon.

Jughead nuzzled his nose into Archie’s neck, as the sick boy let out a noise of satisfaction at the human touch. He smiled softly, feeling relaxed and peaceful. He was okay here, with his best friend by his side.

Fred would return a few hours later, his frantic panic instantaneously healed and soothed the moment he stepped into the room to see the two cuddling and safe. He wondered why he was ever worried at all.

* * *

Three days later, Archie woke up frantic rustling coming from the air mattress as Jughead jolted up. He stumbled, tripping over his own feet.

“Careful,” Archie slurred sleepily.

Jughead couldn’t respond as he ran frantically towards the bathroom. At that, Archie sprung up, alarmed and now wide awake. He threw himself off of bed and ran after his friend.

Once he made his way to the bathroom, Jughead was on his knees hurling into the toilet weakly. He felt a pang of guilt and exasperation flooding him through him.

Fred followed suit moments later, sighing deeply and pinching the bridge of his nose, “Jughead..”

Jughead finished retching and turned back weakly, a sheepish smile on his face.

“..I never said I wouldn’t catch it?”

Both of the Andrews men sighed deeply.


	20. QP Jarchie contagion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some qpr established Jarchie! Sorry haven't updated in a while. Here was the original prompt!
> 
> Can you do jarchie where Archie gets jug sick bc he kissed him while he was sick?

Jughead gently presses his body against Archie’s, wrapping an arm around his waist as he pulls him close. He’s desperate to share his warmth with his shivering, sick partner, in hopes he could take it all away.

Jughead hates it when Archie’s sick, because Archie doesn’t deserve this. Whenever he’s sick, the energetic, bright ball of sunshine that he deeply adored was reduced to an empty shell of who he truly was. If Jughead could make the sun shine for Archie every day, he would. But he can’t, because human bodies aren’t designed to stay in a constant state of health.

“Are you okay with this?” Archie croaks out, sniffling weakly.

Jughead smiles fondly, touched that even in his fevered state Archie is still looking out for him and his boundaries. Much of his life Jughead had internalised that no one would ever understand him and stick with him. He was proven very wrong.

“Yes. This is okay, anything to give you back your warmth,” Jughead coos softly, running a hand through Archie’s hair. Archie loves affection, he always has, and Jughead doesn’t mind providing. He himself doesn’t hate it, anything above the torso is cool. But Jughead is definitely very ticklish, so his answer is slightly complex.

Archie coughs weakly, the sound resonating from his chest. The other boy frowns at this, not liking this in the slightest. He’s still a little flabbergasted by it all, because Archie is never the first one sick. It’s always him, and this is a weird little surprise. But of course, Archie is much more active and sociable than he is, and Jughead supposed picking something up from one of the Bulldogs was going to happen eventually. He’s surprised it doesn’t happen more often.

Archie relaxes as Jughead wraps himself around him, a sweet and comforting sensation of warmth embracing him like a blanket. He smiles softly, his shivering beginning to subside as Jughead holds him like this. He coughs again, his body shaking with the force.

“I really appreciate you doing this for me, I..you’re being really sweet and I really like it,” Archie says quietly.

Jughead rolls his eyes fondly, “Oh really? Maybe I’m just a clone of Jughead, because Jughead can’t be sweet, he’s cold and cynical and bitter.”

Archie scoffs and lifts a hand tiredly to smack Jughead’s cheek gently and playfully, “Oh for fuck’s sake Jug, don’t ruin the pureness of this moment with your self hatred. Besides, you are a massive softie, even if you don’t want to admit it.”

“True, i do enjoy cake and marshmallows and the like, I even prefer the softer fries,” Jughead jokes, only for Archie to huff and smack him again.

Archie begins to cough violently, burying his face into his pillow as he does. His body convulses as he coughs, body racked by it. He hacks, the coughs ripping out of his throats and eyes tearing, nose running. Jughead frowns and skilfully rubs his back to soothe him and coax out the coughs, and eventually Archie finishes.

Archie whimpers as he finishes, and Jughead can feel a new wave of heat radiate off of the boy. Jughead frowns and feels at his forehead with the back of his hand, unhappy with the results.

“I’m going to get you a new towel,” Jughead announces, shifting to get up but Archie whines in misery and flips over so that he’s facing Jughead. He protectively wraps his strong arm around Jughead’s waist and pulls Jughead close to him, snuggling up against his chest miserably.

“No, please, don’t go,” Archie whines, nuzzling his nose into Jughead’s chest.

“Archie, you know I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right back, I just need to get your fever down..” Jughead insists, trying to squirm out of Archie’s tight grasp. Even when he’s sick, Archie’s football practice comes in to play.

“Noooo, cuddle me,” Archie whines again, his grip tightening around Jughead.

“Oh, for fucks sake..” Jughead sighs, and when he looks down at Archie he sighs again, because Archie looks so miserable and Jughead can’t say no to him.

“Fine,” Jughead gives in, nuzzling Archie’s cheek with his nose and gently rubs at his shoulders to comfort him.

Archie pulls away from Jughead’s chest and looks up at him with twinkling, bleary eyes. He looks extremely feverish, and miserable, and those two combined means affection for Archie Andrews. Suddenly, he’s lazily leaning in and pressing a sloppy kiss against Jughead’s lips.

Jughead is a little alarmed, freezing up for a second but when the warmth spreads throughout him he relaxes and closes his eyes and lets it happen.

Once it’s over Archie feverishly pulls away, and suddenly and a sudden clarity washes over his eyes, and they’re widening in shock and realisation.

“Oh god, Jug, I’m sorry–” Archie gasps.

Jughead chuckles lightly, “Its cool. I’m cool with it, it was nice.”

“No–but now you’re going to get sick,” Archie panics.

Jughead rolls his eyes, “Eh, it was going to happen anyway. Besides, who knows, maybe it’ll give me a pass.”

“That’s not very likely.”

“Don’t rain on my parade, asshole,” Jughead jokes and cuddles him again.

“I’m still sorry, I just..”

“You what?”

“I just love you a lot, Jug. I’m sorry,” Archie whimpers pathetically, seemingly very small.

Jughead smiles softly and closes his eyes, relaxing, “What is there to be sorry about? There’s only everything to be thankful about. I love you a lot too, and it’s really nice to have someone looking out for me..it feels..nice, I never really had a lot of that growing up and I thought I would never have anything like it, but you’ve proven me very wrong.”

“Awh, Jug..” Archie smiles fondly.

Jughead makes a face, “Eugh, okay, enough of that. That’s as much of sap you’re getting today.”

Archie laughs heartily, a little chestily and twinged with congestion. He lets out a chorus of little chesty coughs to which Jughead rubs his back soothingly for him, and when he finishes Archie is exhausted. Weakly, he relaxes and closes his eyes to recover, but his body is too weary and sends him off to sleep and to another world. Jughead chuckles at this and fondly wraps an arm around him, closing his eyes and follows suit.

* * *

A day or two later, Jughead wakes up to a light itch in his nose. He scrunches his nose sleepily, pawing at it and tries to get back to sleep. However, the itching only for worse as it tickled ferociously on the inner lining of his nose.

Suddenly the weight of the situation kicks in and Jughead widens his eyes and tries to keep his hitching as quiet as he can. He rolls off of the air mattress and tries to quickly but quietly make his way out of the room as not to wake Archie. He nearly makes it when he trips over Archie’s mess, and manages to grasp onto the handle of the door, breaking his fall, but also breaking the silence.

Jughead hopes that Archie doesn’t wake up, and makes his way into the hall before releasing a series of explosions, trying his best to restrain the sound of his sneezes. It scrapes at his throat horribly, and it inflames his sinuses.

He’s exhausted at the end of it, his nose running as he tries to sniff and pretend it didn’t happen. He drags himself back into the bedroom, flopping back against the air mattress and pulling the covers around him a little tighter this time. It’s illogical, and not very Jughead, but he hopes that an hour or two more of sleep will do just the trick and end whatever this is.

Jughead is very wrong.

He wakes up an hour or two later to Archie suddenly lunging on top of him and viciously attacking him with cuddles. Jughead jolts awake, letting out a surprised gasp as his body temporally switches into panic mode.

“Archie!” Jughead groans, trying to push Archie off of him but he can’t quite wipe the fond smile on his face. Archie continues to assault him with hugs, and starts to shake the smaller boy.

“Then wake up!” Archie presses, causing Jughead to groan and take Archie’s outstretched hand and pulls himself up into a sitting position. His feeling of warmth and happiness is immediately yanked away from him when he becomes painfully aware of a reeling headache that makes him feel like he’s just been spun around repeatedly. The world tilts, and a wave of nausea hits him hard and Jughead tilts himself with the force of it.

Archie seems to notice and frowns, “You alright, dude?”

Jughead nods feebly, and blinks hard a few times to try and regain his composure and waits for the world to steady itself, incredibly stiff as not to upset his body any more, “Yeah, just a bit of a head-rush.”

“Alright then, go get yourself ready and head down when you’re done. I’ll go make some breakfast, dad’s gone to work early,” Archie says to him casually, standing up and heading towards the door.

“Ugh, you and cooking? I’d rather not get food poisoning, thanks, and you just got better, so,” Jughead teases.

Archie laughs heartily, “Its just cereal, Jug.”

An irresistible tickle spikes at Jughead’s throat, and his eyes water as he tries to hold them back, and the second Archie exits the room he stifles the breathy, chesty coughs into his elbow. He has to grip the air mattress to maintain balance and not to be completely doubled over by them. When he’s done, Jughead groans and forces himself to stand up, tipping over slightly as the world tilts again. He catches himself, hand shooting up to his aching ahead as he groans in pain.

He can’t let Archie know.

* * *

Jughead finally makes his way down to the kitchen and squints as the bright light assaults his eyes. He winces in pain as his headache intensifies, a small grunt escaping him as he blinks repeatedly.

“Jesus, finally,” Archie teases when he hears Jughead come in, back turned to him as he pours OJ into two glasses. He turns around and looks a little surprised.

“Nice bed head, Jug,” Archie observes as he passes the glass over to Jughead’s side of the table, taking his seat shortly after Jughead does.

Jughead slumps in his seat, feeling pretty out of it and just generally unwell. There’s a sickly feeling that looks over his entire being, he feels exhausted and unrested, like the last 8 or so hours of sleep didn’t just happen. He feels heavy and warm, and also cold in the most terrible way.

“Represents the state of my mind,” Jughead jokes, but his eyes are empty of his usual mischievous light.

Archie only scoffs and dips his spoon into his bowl to eat, only to look up at the sound of a series of breathy breaths and one drawn out inhale. He frowns as Jughead’s face scrunches up and body twists away from him and the table, snapping forward into his elbow with a tired sounding sneeze.

He raises an eyebrow.

Jughead sniffles boredly, barely acknowledging it. He thinks that maybe if he doesn’t act super defensive about it, Archie might just brush it off as a morning sneeze. Archie doesn’t press further, and Jughead holds back a smirk, proud of himself for upgrading his “im not sick” skills.

“Do you want to see a movie later?” Archie asks casually before he takes a sip from his OJ.

“I’m just really excited about not being sick and I just want to get out of the house, man. Also, the Bijou is cheaper on a Wednesday, tickets are only 5 bucks!”

Jughead chuckles at that, “Yeah sure, of course. What do you want to see?”

“I don’t know, you’re the movie buff.”

Jughead clears his throat, voice slightly hinted with congestion, “Well, there are currently two prime examples of cinema out currently. We could indulge ourselves in a masterful told, skillfully, thought provoking piece of fine cinema through _Detroit_ or a exhilarating, wonderfully styled, white knuckling experience that is _Logan Lucky_.”

Jughead’s nose twitches for a second, and a brief moment of panic floods throughout him but he manages to recover, smiling brightly, “What say you, Archibald?”

Archie grins widely back at him, “I just got over my cold, I’d go with _Logan Lucky_ for now.”

Jughead nods with approval, making mental note to go see Detroit another time, preferably when he’s feeling better. Then, Jughead is hit with the realisation that going to the movies with Archie was going to make hiding this from Archie pretty difficult.

But he wasn’t giving up, he could do this. Archie was pretty happy, and he hadn’t been the past few days and Jughead didn’t want to ruin this. He couldn’t bare seeing a frown on Archie’s face any longer.

* * *

Jughead wraps his denim jacket around him tightly, hoping that it would calm down his violent shivering. He lets out a shaky breath, trying to sniffle as discreetly as he could. He continued to listen to Archie tell his story about this Away Game with the Bulldogs, and while his friend was naturally endearing as always, his mind was blurred and infested by a feverish fog that made it hard for him to listen.

“Jesus Jug, its the middle of the summer and you’re still wearing a jacket,” Archie points out, red in the face from the heat, stretching out as they near the Bijou.

Jughead laughs a little at that, cringing at how wheezy he sounds, “Y'know, being such a cold person does come with its consequences. By the way, you look like a fucking strawberry, pal.”

Archie laughs loudly, and usually this sound is music to Jughead’s ears but it stings at his head, causing him to wince ever so slightly. Archie drapes a strong arm around his shoulder and pulls Jughead close to him as they approach the Bijou entrance.

Jughead can’t help the smile that spreads across his features as he enters the cinema. His eyes light up and twinkle as he looks around at the beautifully decorated cinema, lined with homages to classic Hollywood and fine cinema. He feels at home.

Archie presses his cheek against Jughead and smiles fondly, pressing a soft kiss against his partner’s hair, “I love taking you the cinema. Your eyes light up and it’s so adorable.”

Jughead scoffs and pushes Archie off him playfully, “Eugh, disgusting.”

He softens and bats Archie fondly on the shoulder, “Its how I feel when you play music. It’s..really nice.”

Archie smiles bashfully, ruffling Jughead’s hair, and a curl falls onto Jughead’s nose delicately. He pulls his wallet out of his pocket and begins to line up.

Jughead’s throat and nose begin to itch vigorously and simultaneously, pricking at the sensitive linings, eyes watering. He swallows awkwardly, frantically panicking on the inside.

He clears his throat, trying to keep his voice slow and steady as not to raise suspicion, “You go ahead and buy the tickets, I’ve really gotta piss.”

Archie makes a face and sticks his tongue out, and laughs, “Okay fine. Nachos and cheese and strawberry liquorice with a coke, right?”

Jughead begins to wheeze, turning his back against Archie so he can’t see him succumbing to his illness, flashing him a thumbs up as he quickly rushes to the bathroom.

Once he barges in he bursts into violent coughs, a chesty ring to his forceful explosions. He can’t seem to stop, tears streaming down his eyes as he continues to hack away. His chest is on fire. He can hear a faint wheeze to his breath as he is given a small window of time to rush and unravel a roll of toilet paper and hack violently again to get the phlegm out of his chest. Once he does, he throws that tissue away, and the tickle escalates to his nose where he shoves a fistful of tissues up to his face where he sneezes harshly three times.

He’s red faced and drained when he’s finished, falling back against the wall as he wipes away at irritated tears. He sniffles weakly, breathing heavily to regain oxygen in his system so he feels less faint. Then, his vision focuses and he looks up to see the eyes of Moose, staring at him with eyes of either disgust or concern–Jughead doesn’t care–and quickly leaves the bathroom to see the new Transformers movie, probably.

Jughead feels too sick to care about what Moose thinks of him. His feverish haze can’t even decipher what emotion Moose was staring at him with. Jughead groans and quickly splashes his face with water to regain his composure and try to look a little less like a ghost. He sniffles for good measure and makes sure to stuff both the pockets of his jeans and jackets with fistfuls of tissues.

When he leaves the bathroom he is greeted with Archie’s grinning face holding all of their food, though he looks slightly weary.

“Hey, what’s bothering you bud? You look the best when you’re happy,” Jughead says gently.

Archie blushes deeply and shakes his head, “Nah. I just saw Moose and he kinda scares me.”

“Archie, his name is ’ _Moose’_ , you’ll be okay,” Jughead jokes as he helps Archie take the food to their respective cinema.

“And your name is ’ _Jughead_ ’,” Archie taunts playfully.

“Yes, and you aren’t scared of him, and he also happens to love you very much,” Jughead says, a little sluggishly and feverishly, but genuine all the same.

Archie blinked, surprised by this display of affection, but liking it all the same.

“Of course,” He smiles as they find their seats.

* * *

The movie is really good.

At least whatever the feverish haze is showing him is.

As the movie continues on a weak feeling begins to seep into Jughead’s bones and weighs down on him like a tonne of bricks. Jughead feels so heavy and sleepy and sluggish. He feels sick as a dog. He feels off, feverish and miserable.

Jughead takes his soda placed on the arm rest in between him and Archie and places it on the free one next to him and lifts the arm rest up. He snuggles next to Archie and tries to leech the warmth off of him, to soothe his trembling body. Jughead feels so miserable he wants to be held. In his feverish state the only thing he wants and needs right now is Archie Andrews.

Archie takes Jughead into his loving arms without any thought, wrapping one arm around his shoulder. He lets Jughead rest his head on his shoulder, to which he rests his head on top of Jughead’s in response. He enjoys this affection from Jughead, his viewing greatly improving. However, he suddenly frowns.

“You’re warm,” Archie whispers.

“I’m sitting next to a ray of sunshine, what did you expect?” Jughead rasps back, voice cracking, but smiling nonetheless.

Archie leaves it for the time being, although he can’t quite escape the worry brewing in his chest and Jughead can see it. They sit in silence for a while, and then suddenly Jughead is taking in a drawn out inhale, then he’s yanking a fistful of crumpled up tissues out of his pocket and shoving it against his nose. His body convulses and rattles as he stifles one, two, three sneezes into them. He lets out a breathy moan.

Archie blinks, and a clarity washes over him, then a look of uncertainty and guilt.

When the movie finishes, and the lights flicker back on Jughead stretches and grins in satisfaction.

“That was really good–I liked all the details added in, gave it a lot of depth,” He says happily, hoping to take Archie’s mind off of him.

Archie smiled and twists over to him and examines his face fondly, “I like details too. For example, the little freckles on your nose. They’re like little constellations on your face!”

Jughead flushes a little and rolls his eyes fondly, “Ugh, shut up.”

Archie runs a finger down the bridge of Jughead’s nose, and Jughead can’t resist the tickle that follows, and he pushes Archie off of him to sneeze twice into his elbow.

Archie lets out a deep sigh of guilt, “..Jug..I got you sick.”

“No you didn’t,” Jughead coughs.

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice,” Archie says quietly, guiltily, unable to keep eye contact with him. He looks like a kicked puppy.

Jughead’s heart breaks, cupping Archie’s face and bringing it to him so he could look at him, “Hey, man. I don’t like this sadness thing on you. This isn’t your fault. Don’t be sad, buddy.”

Archie sighed softly, “How can I be happy when I’ve made you miserable?”

“You haven’t made me miserable. You make me so happy Archie. I’m sorry if I don’t..say it enough, but know that I’m always feeling it. Believe it or not, I love many things, Archie, but how particular my fondness of you.”

Archie can’t help but crack a smile at that, giggling softly, “Remind me to kick you in the ass if you don’t become a writer…but..I like it when you’re happy too, and you won’t be.”

Jughead gives him a reassuring smile, “This..doesn’t have to be miserable, Archie. You can take me out to ice cream and then we can watch Disney movies at home. What’s not to be happy about that? So..you in..?”

Archie grins, “Yeah, i totally am. As long as I’m with you.”


	21. Archie sick at a performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here was the original prompt:
> 
> Oh my gosh, I'm in loveee with you Riverdale posts. Could you maybe write one with Archie getting the flu on the night of a performance or football game and trying to push through but ends up way too sick and needs either Betty or his dad to help him home? Or honestly anything involving Archie is good haha, thank you!

Nothing could ever come in between Archie’s love for music.

Something Archie would forever hold dear to his heart was his name. He was an Andrews at his very heart, and there was nothing anyone could do to take it from him. He held the name dear, and what it stood for. He held it proudly, head raised high with it, keeping him strong.

Archie was content with his family life. It wasn’t perfect, there was a small part of him that longed for it to be whole again, but his heart was put at ease with the knowledge and assurance he was very much loved by both parents. Mary nurtured him, taught him about the world and taught him to be kind. Fred taught him how to be strong and to be good.

Of course there were rough and bumps like every family, but they were actually a family who were there. Recent events really put things into perspective. Money had always kind of been a recurring issue in the Andrews household. They were not poor, but certainly not rich by any means. They were lower middle class, and that was okay with them, they had each other, but it was nevertheless, a problem.

So Fred taught him to work hard. Mary taught him to give everything his 100%. Working hard lead to success, and life didn’t wait around for you, you had to chase after it. That was the way the world worked, and Archie took the advice to heart.

Working hard lead to success, and to Archie, that included working through illnesses.

Meaning, when Archie woke up the morning of his big performance for the Variety Show with a raging fever, a sickening feeling of nausea riddled within his system and a throat that felt like it had been repeatedly pricked by a swarm of needles, he was determined to go on.

He’d been working so hard for this day for weeks upon weeks. He had progressed so much in the past few weeks to get to this point, and this was not going to go to waste just because he had a bit of a fever. Archie quickly took some ibuprofen with a swig of water, splashed his sweaty, heated and reddened face with some cool water and he told himself he was good to go.

Archie hauled his guitar bag onto his shoulder and made a soft grunting noise as the weight weighed down on him. It wasn’t a particularly heavy instrument–he wasn’t hauling around a cello or a double bass, but in his weakened state it felt like he was carrying mountains. He dragged his lifeless body down the stairs, holding on shakily to the rails to try and keep himself together as the world spun rapidly and head pounded tortuously.

“Im very excited to see you tonight, Archie, l’ll be off in about 30 minutes,” Fred explained causally, his back turned to Archie as he finished up making his cup of coffee. He turned around and his features grew concerned.

“Hey, tiger, you’re looking a little on the paler side. You okay, kiddo?”

Archie smiled weakly at him, his voice hoarse,  "A little nervous, dad, t-to tell you the truth. I uh..don’t want to disappoint you.“

Fred sighed fondly and approached his son and cupped his face, frowning a little at the heat, “Hm, you’re a little warm ..there’s no reason to be this nervous you’re panicking this much. Archie..you could never disappoint me. I love you very much, and you are going to kill it tonight. I’m going to leave the hall a very proud and excited dad.”

Archie tensed a little at the mention of the heat, and pulled his jacket tighter against him to try and subside his shivering. He felt so cold, trying not to chatter his teeth. He managed a weak smile, “..T-thank you dad..I love you.”

Fred chuckled fondly and batted his son’s cheek lovingly, “Now go on and shine, my rising star.”

Archie couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his face as he began to leave the house. But the moment after was out of his sight all wellness in his body washed away and he became very painfully aware of how awfully sick he was. His teeth chattering, body shuddering and convulsing as a strangled and painful coughing fit forced its way out of his chest.

But he was not a quitter. He was an Andrews, and he was going to do this.

* * *

Archie didn’t know how he did it, but he managed to drag his weakened, heavy body over to the school. Archie made his way over to the school auditorium, his lungs weighing down on him and feeling as if they weighed a tonne. It was like they were made out of steel–and it certainly seemed like it because Archie could barely breathe.

Archie gasped as his chest felt sore and heavy, a light and congested wheeze sounding out every time he exhaled. He wondered if Jughead felt like this every time he was sick, because Archie suddenly felt a new connection to the guy. He made a small mental note to be kinder to Jughead next time he was sick.

Archie shoved the door to an empty dressing room open, immediately dropping his guitar bag onto a bean bag and proceeding to collapse against the shitty couch the school probably got for as cheap as possible. He breathed heavily, trying to clear his throat to stop the horrible wheeze that rang from his chest every time he breathed. The wheeze seemed to pull at his lungs, leaving a painful sensation every time he breathed.

Archie hissed at the pain, squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of heat surged through his body. He panted as sweat trickled down from his scalp, shifting uncomfortably as his face heated up. He couldn’t see himself but he was so so sure his face was matching his hair. He breathed in heavily, feeling suffocated but every time he breathed another pang of tortuous pain would strike him. He tried not breathing, but it backfired on him horribly.

A strangled cough tore its way out of Archie’s chest. Then another, then another, until they were all piling on top of one another and all Archie could do was splutter and hack. His chest felt as if it was being stabbed repeatedly by a flaming dagger. His chest was on fire.

He could hear the door open through his agony, and he could hear a shocked gasp. The next time he knew there was a cool hand rubbing his back soothingly, the touch feeling extremely fresh and calming.

Archie managed to finish his fit and sniffled wetly, tears beading his eyes as he wiped them away. He hunched over the edge of the couch and breathed in heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He panted, holding onto the edge of the couch and the person’s hand as he felt a wave of faint and nausea hit him, his body faint from the lack of oxygen.

“..Archie, you shouldn’t be here,” Valerie said quietly, still rubbing Archie’s back soothingly.

“..I need to perform tonight, Val..I’ve worked so hard..” Archie croaked, shifting so he was facing her.

Valerie softens and gives him a caring look, kneeling down on her knees and resting her hands on his shoulders. Her gaze is warm and comforting, and Archie feels a lot safer all of a sudden.

“You have..in fact, I think you’ve worked too much,” She says sympathetically and placed her hand on his cheek and tuts a little.

Archie sniffled, unsure if he was just sick or he’s getting emotional, maybe both, “I-I..tried so hard..I really did..but I still failed..t-they were right..”

Valerie sighed and shook her head, smiling warmly at him and the way she looked at him makes Archie feel like he isn’t such a wreck after all, there’s this twinkle in her eye that makes everything feel a little better, “You did try. And you didn’t fail. You are going to do this, Archie. They were so wrong about you. I believe in you.”

Archie managed a weak smile and nods, “O-okay.”

Valerie chuckled, “But right after, you are going straight home, okay? Get some rest. I’ll check up on you tomorrow.”

“Valerie?” Melanie called from outside.

She smiled softly, “Well, I gotta go now. If you freeze up..pretend like nobody else is in the room. Lose yourself in it, and think about what makes you feel safe.”

Archie grins at her weakly, squinting slightly from the bright lights and the pounding headache, “..Thank you, Val. You’ve been..amazing these past few weeks. I am so..so thankful. You are going to be amazing, as always.”

Valerie chuckles and presses a soft kiss to his hair and leaves shortly.

Archie sighs softly, and unzips his guitar bag and gets himself ready.

He drank cups and cups of water, hoping to soothe his throat. He focused on his breathing, trying to rest as much as possible so he doesn’t disappoint. He can faintly hear the electronic and powerful vocals and melody of the Pussycats, and he knew he had to do this.

Archie grasped his guitar shakily, letting out a puff of air as he staggered over backstage. His headache seemed to be worsening, and a cold wave hit him and he shuddered violently, shaking like he was the focus of an earthquake.

The Pussycats left through the other side of the stage, and he could hear Kevin yell his name. There was clapping, and whistling from what Archie could recognise was his dad. There was a ringing in his ears, and his blood ran cold and he was somehow walking onto stage.

Archie sat down on the little stool, shaking as he adjusted his mic. He cleared his throat, and when he looked up to see many faces staring right into him, a hot wave came crashing in and Archie felt faint. The ringing in his ears intensified.

Then Archie recognised faces, Valerie, Betty, his dad, Jughead, Veronica…and suddenly everything was okay.

Archie closed his eyes, and thought about his friends. He thought about their booth at pops, and their jokes and their laughter, and then he lost himself in the music.

* * *

Archie can’t even remember what happened, but whatever happened, it warranted a standing ovation and tremendous clapping. He could hear whooping and screaming, whistling and cheers. Archie felt euphoric.

The adrenaline was too much for him to handle, and he couldn’t help the tears that fell from his face. Archie bowed humbly and stumbled off the stage, out of it like he had just drank bottles upon bottles of alcohol but this buzz was better and far more exhilarating than any buzz alcohol could give him.

But the minute the lights no longer framed his face and he stepped off stage, he felt extremely woozy and the nausea was back with a vengeance.

Betty ran up to him, her expression like the sun had come alive and took form through her. She was smiling from ear to ear, bouncing in her step. Her presence was he only thing that kept him steady.

“Archie! You were amazing! I’m so–”

Then the the world tilted and he stumbled. Then suddenly he felt light, and he was falling, and it was oddly peaceful but he was caught by her arms, and with a shocker and scared gasp she hauled him over her shoulder.

“Help! My friend!” Betty wailed in fear, feeling Archie’s face and gasping with what she felt.

He could hear what seemed to be Veronica running off and yelling for his dad, but all he could pay attention to was his racing and beating heart and the way the overhead lights flared. Something this mundane had never been so beautiful.

“Archie, you’re going to be okay, honey, I promise..I’m right here, your dad is coming..It’s okay, Archie..You’re doing so good..We’re all so proud..You’re okay..” Betty’s voice was beautifully soft, blessedly kind and warm. So peaceful that it lulled him to a peaceful slumber and it was the last thing he heard before he faded into his dreams.

* * *

Archie woke up to a blinding light and a figure standing over him.

“Jesus, Arch..you scared me so so much,” Fred sighed, pinching the bride of his nose.

Archie frowned, then groaned as his headache intensified. He put a hand to his temple and forced himself to sit up, unable to fully open his eyes as they were too heavy and sore. He looked around, noticing he was in his bedroom.

“I’m sorry, dad..I had to. I’ve been working so hard..”

Fred chuckled fondly and sat down on the edge of his bed, “Of course, you did. You’re an Andrews. Of course you worked hard.”

Archie was silent, looking away in guilt.

Fred huffed and ruffled Archie’s hair, pulling him in for a bear hug, “And you made me proud. You were..phenomenal, Archie. Truly. It really moved me, Archie. I’m so proud of you, son.”

Archie couldn’t help the shaky, emotional giggle and the tears that fell afterwards.

“..but please, don’t scare me like that ever again. You are my son and I love you very much. I could not be prouder to be your father.”

There were two things Archie valued the most, music, and the people he loved.

[ Reblog. Opens in new window ](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/164836588814/XSxMJVBu)


	22. Veronica is totally not sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE ABSENCE! I forgot i had this haha! Here are the fics i forgot to add on!
> 
> Original prompt:  
> what about an Archie ronnie sickfic, maybe where she refuses to admit she's sick and Archie tries really hard to be a good bf?
> 
> i wrote this as pre-varchie bc i had never tackled this ship before!

If Archie Andrews knew anything about Veronica Lodge, it was that she was one stubborn girl.

The raven haired princess had only walked into his life less than a year ago, but it felt like much longer, because she had already set her mark on him and his friends. There was nothing foreign about her anymore, and it was like she had always been there.

Archie felt like he knew a lot about Veronica already. All her little quirks and how she thought and what she stood for. But there was still a mystery to her. Archie wasn’t always sure what she thought. Or her full history. She had lived such a big life compared to his small one, he could never truly comprehend how that might feel like.

But Archie liked what he saw, and he was ready to like what else would come at him. He wasn’t quite sure what that would be, but one thing Archie Andrews was was that he was determined.

Even if it meant trying to tackle her down when she walked into school coughing.

When she walked down the hall that morning she didn’t have her usual flair and flounce, her stride not quite as finesse or eloquent as it usually was.

She walked with a slight drag, her steps not quite as confident and bouncy and more slow and rooted to the earth beneath her. Her smile wasn’t quite as dashing and charming, because there wasn’t one at all.

Veronica was wearing a oversized (but still stylish and chic in a way only Veronica lodge could do) knitted sweater and jeans, when Veronica only ever wore dresses and skirts. Her makeup was kept to a minimum and she was a shade or two lighter, her healthy, glowing tan washed out. She didn’t even wear her killer high heels. Archie thought she still looked pretty damn great, but he knew something was up.

“Ronnie?” Archie called out softly, approaching her at her locker, unable to see her face due to the door blocking her from him. He was careful to keep his voice low in case she had a headache. Being best friends with a dude who had a non existent immune system meant he was pretty good at this kind of stuff.

Veronica jumped slightly, clearly a little dazed and out of it. She quickly shut her locker closed to see who it was, and tired, heavy looking eyes widened when she saw who it was.

“Oh, Archie, hi!” She replied finally, her voice husky and a few semitones lower than it usually was. Her voice was a little flat, and a slight hint of congestion was lacing her words.

Archie raised an eyebrow cautiously, and took note of the concealer rubbed off one side of her nose, revealing reddened, raw skin.

“Hm,” Archie commented.

“What?” Veronica asked, confused, before her face scrunched up into a pre-sneeze expression, her nostrils flaring for a second before she covered her entire face with her hands and turning away to sneeze two harsh but oddly feminine sneezes.

She turned back to Archie like nothing had happened.

“Bless you,” Archie said, almost a little accusingly, a hard time to his voice.

“What’s going on with you?” Veronica said causally to try and throw him off, opening up her locker again and proceeding to take the books she needed for her upcoming classes.

“You’re sick”, Archie accused, squinting as his brow furrowed.

Veronica scoffed, closing her locker to face him with a challenging expression and raised eyebrow, clearly amused with him, “Jesus Archie, you miss taking care of Jughead so much that you have to find a new sickie. Look, I know he doesn’t live with you anymore but be patient, sooner or later he’ll be sick soon and ready for your brotherly love.”

Archie huffed, “This is not about Jughead, Ronnie, this is about you! I see you’re clearly sick, and you need to go home like, right now! Or I will physically drag you home.”

Veronica laughed at him, and Archie couldn’t miss the croaky timbre to her laugh, “Archiekins, you’re just being ridiculous now. Now go off and play some music or football, or whatever it is you do, because I have to go off and get to my history class with Josie.”

She strode off, but not before offering him the sweetest, signature Lodge smile, which was almost convincing enough to get Archie off her back, but it still wasn’t enough. There wasn’t enough fire in her eyes, it was a dull spark at most, smothered by the over looming sickness weighing down on her body.

Archie watched as she walked away and faded into the crowd, feeling almost a little alienated from the lack of the sound of the clicking of her heels against the floor. It felt strangely empty. He frowned with concern as she disappeared, and with much hesitation eventually ended up retreating into his classroom although his brain was plagued with the fear that something would happen to Veronica and it would be his fault she had disappeared.

* * *

 

Archie was pretty restless throughout his science class.

He couldn’t hear anything Mr Callahan was saying, and the class seemed to drag on and on like time was stuck on some strangle loop like he was in a Doctor Strange comic book. It seemed pretty awesome in concept, but in practice, Archie was not at all enjoying this agonising limbo.

It wasn’t like Archie had a particular hatred towards the subject, in fact Archie thought it was an alright subject, and while he didn’t perform in it too well, he did like to learn about it. The test part though, could fuck off in a ditch somewhere far away. But today he hated nothing more than this class.

It was the worry settling in his stomach, constantly probing his brain with panic inducing thoughts and prodding it with more absurd notions that logically he knew was impossible, but in the moment they felt certain. Archie wondered how Veronica was feeling, if she was okay, and the question wouldn’t stop attacking him and it pierced itself into his head a little deeper as the clock ticked on.

The moment the bell rang he practically jumped out of his seat and yanked the door open, and watched as a sea of students piled out of their classrooms into their next class. Archie searched and searched through this Where’s Waldo Page of a hallway, but couldn’t quite locate his target, the raven haired princess.

With defeat Archie sighed and slumped towards the music room, and opened the door to see Josie frowning and in deep conversation with Valerie.

Archie widened his eyes, “Oh, shit, sorry, am I interrupting? I can leave–”

Josie offered him a smile and shook her head, “You’re alright, Yoko Ono, we’re good.”

Archie nodded and took a seat, after grabbing his guitar and beginning to unzip the bag, “I uh..don’t want to push, but is anything up?”

Valerie sighed softly, “Its not world breaking, or anything, but Josie was just saying to me about how sick Veronica was just at history back then.”

Archie’s heart skipped a beat and sank to the ground.

“Yeah, poor girl was shivering her head off. I tried to give her my jacket but poor babe is too stubborn. She couldn’t stop sneezing all class, and each time it would get more..sick sounding? Poor baby should just go home..I tried to get her to go home but–”

“Josie, where is she now?”

“She’s off to Vixen Practice now, I think–”

“Okay, thank you so much, but i have to go!” Archie said hurriedly as he rezipped his guitar and shoved it back against a stand and jumped to his feet, and zoomed away like a sonic the hedgehog game he used to play when he was little.

Josie smirked, exchanging a glance with Valerie,“ Pureheart the Powerful, he is.”

* * *

 

Veronica wrapped her arms around herself and shivered violently, her legs trembling and causing the seat to rattle slightly, a very quiet and dull shaking noise being produced as a result. Her hands shook, unable to properly take down her history notes and all discussions about whatever world war was being discussed seemed to blend into this hideous mess of a blur.

Veronica let out a breathy exhale, reaching her pen and wanting to scream at how ice cold her hands were, and tried to etch something out onto her notebook but all that came out were unreadable scribbles and chicken scratch. She sighed deeply, until a tickle in her nose made her breath hitch embarrassingly loudly as her nose twitched and caught the sneeze in her cupped hands.

She sneezed two harsh, heavy sneezes that caused her to bend over with the sheer force of them. She couldn’t respond to the multiple bless you’s she received because another tickle in her nose made her nostrils start to flare again, as she gasped for breath and fell into yet another monstrous release of sneezes that ripped out of her with a loud, harsh sound.

Any feminine or delicate timbre that might have been lightly laced in the sound of her sneezes were completely lost by a sickly sounding, desperate, and almost masculine sound. She felt miserable.

Suddenly a piece of cloth was being prodded against her, Veronica whipped around to face this person, nose puffed up and pink, eyes teary and nostrils still lightly twitching in a sneezy haze.

“Hey girl, you should take this,” Josie said softly.

Veronica refused politely, until she was forced back into a tortuous pre-sneeze limbo where she was just on the verge of another sneeze, just teetering on the edge but stuck, causing her breath to hitch endlessly and nose to twitch.

Then suddenly a tissue box was being thrust upon her desk by her teacher., not so kindly, in a way that made her feel heavy and ashamed of herself. She felt awful, not just by the sickened state of her body but the shame and self loathing thoughts that began to crawl into her brain and infest it. A mental block creeped in as she subconsciously began to retreat into herself.

But with a high pitched gasp Veronica buried her swollen, tickling nose into the soft tissue and began a fit of 7 loud, desperate and ticklish sneezes with only a short amount of space in between them, causing all eyes to drift towards her. Veronica went bright red with embarrassment and she wished with everything she had she could just stop but her nose was saying otherwise.

Once she finished she quietly blew her nose, looking away and refusing to make eye contact. She felt so ashamed through this feverish haze, even with Josie’s kind eyes practically yelling at her that it was okay.

When the bell rang she rushed out of there and coughed her way out, biting her lip hard and tried to fight the tears that threatened to spill had she stayed a second longer.

Veronica was freezing in her River Vixen outfit, unable to stop the coughs that ripped out out of her and scraped against her inflamed throat. She coughed violently as she made her way inside the gym, only to be met by concerned eyes of her fellow vixens.

Ginger frowned at her with concern, “Did you get what Betty had?”

Veronica shook her head, “No, I didn’t, I’m fine.”

Tina’s eyes flooded with worry, “V, if Betty is still out with it and it’s been 2 days, I bet that you should most definitely be in bed right now. You don’t look very well.”

“Well, I’m doing just fine fine!” Veronica snapped before her nostrils began to flare and she tried to hide her nose with a cupped hand. She began to wave the air in front of her face, attempting to stifle the first two sneezes but the tickle was too forceful to conceal them, so was forced to let them out, doubling over to sneeze two high pitched, ticklish and desperate sneezes towards the floor.

“Veronica, as much as I enjoy our fire and ice battle we have going on, I do have to agree, and I would not be opposed to a ceasefire for the time being. After all, it is unfair for me to win with such an advantage,” Cheryl said, trying to sound as unaffected as possible but Veronica couldn’t miss the worried glint in her eyes.

“I am fine, Cheryl, now lets start with this dance, okay?” Veronica insisted, pushing them aside and stretched out.

Cheryl exchanged a look with one of the girls, but turned on the music. Then the dancing started.

And that was when she broke.

The twirls and turns and the leaps and the pyramids were too much for her. Veronica could feel her body overheat and scream at her for mercy, and her head spun around and she felt incredibly dizzy and everything was too much. Veronica couldn’t catch her breath, her lungs heavy and congested and then she found herself coughing her lungs out, bent over by the power and slowly descending onto the floor as the world began to tilt.

“Veronica!” Cheryl yelled in panic.

And then Archie came swooping into the doors, eyes scanning the area until he met his objective. Then like a knight in shining armour he ran for her, catching her in his arms, and he world steadied itself.

“Ronnie?!”

“Fine,” She choked out.

“You’re really not!” Archie said frantically as he hauled one of her arms around his shoulders and began to walk her towards the nurses office.

* * *

 

“Jesus, Ronnie, you really scared me,” Archie said breathlessly, still clearly in shock, looking over her from a chair next to one of the beds in the nurse’s office.

“Hm, is a world without me really so bleak, Archiekins?” Veronica teased, her voice still croaky.

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night Ronnie.”

She giggled at that.

“But seriously, you can’t do that,” Archie said, more seriously now.

“What?”

“This. Trying to be strong all the time when you don’t have to.”

“Yeah, it’s all I have.”

Archie froze, “Ronnie…it’s not. You don’t have to do this all the time..”

His eyes were so kind.

“..It’s the only way I feel like I have control..I feel..so weak all the time at home, and inside.. I always feel belittled somehow, like I’m not in on a joke everyone else is. I feel so isolated all the time, like..I have no control of anything. I don’t think I’m strong enough. This is the only way I feel like I have a grip on anything, something I can hold on to and hold steady. Like an anchor. This ..false belief of pretending like I’m something, but I’m not. I’m just Veronica.”

Archie smiled softly, “You’re not alone. Ever since Jughead moved out I..I feel kind of..empty. Because he was my anchor, he still is, but..he’s not there at 3 am in the morning when I can’t sleep because I’m thinking too much anymore. I feel like we’re a duo, you know? Sun and Moon. And he’s so..far away now. And he’s floating away from me and I’m losing my grip. Slipping away. I just..want something to hold onto and keep me steady too.”

Veronica smiled softly, quickly wiping away the tears in her eyes, “We’re both incredibly fucked up, Archie Andrews.”

He chuckled at that.

“And for what it’s worth..I really do like ‘Just Veronica’.”

And like this she feels that bit closer.


	23. Sequel to carsick archie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here was the original prompt!  
> Omg I had an idea!! Can oo write a sequel to you're carsick Archie fic for the ride back from the trip? Either jughead helps him again or he actually gets sick this time? Thx love ❤️

Following a rather exhilarating morning in the worst way possible, Jughead and Archie were thankfully given a relatively calm and peaceful afternoon afterwards.

Their tours of various history museums and historical monuments and buildings were interesting, but definitely very relaxing. Jughead wasn’t complaining, they needed it after the clusterfuck that was this morning, Archie more so than him.

There was something about history that put Jughead’s mind at ease. He struggled a lot with the meaning of things and understanding his place and why things came to be. It was the way his mind worked, it was a blessing yet a curse at the same time. History answered a lot of his questions for him, so today was pretty calming for him.

Jughead knew that Archie wasn’t exactly a history nerd, but Jughead had known Archie for his whole life, he knew that Archie was content. Archie was content having free reign and being able to just walk in peace with his best friend with no fear of everyone else around him. His mind was at ease, far away from algebra and other mathematical equations that made him want to gently fling himself out of a window, and was surrounded by two very old things. One of them giving him a very nice sense of familiarity and homeliness.

It was a pretty lovely day, they had both agreed. Jughead had been looking forward to a peaceful ride home, sharing his music with Archie and vice versa (they didn’t need to speak to communicate, him and Archie, they were way beyond that) but unfortunately the Jones bad luck curse seemed to have infested his poor best friend.

Their seemingly steady and calm scenic route train ride turned out to be an extreme rollercoaster.

It had started out fine. Archie was getting Jughead to listen to a song he saw as inspiration for his own, which he obliged to happily munching on a bag of chips. They had small talk, the other kids were loud, but everything was fine.

Then gradually Archie stopped initiating the talks, then stopped speaking all together. Then he was slowly cradling his stomach with his arms, hunching over as he held it tightly. Then Archie was going pale.

“Archie?” Jughead asked cautiously,

“Jughead,” Archie choked.

“You don’t look so good,” Jughead said carefully.

Archie nodded his head carefully as not to trigger his body into bursting into a disgusting explosion. He leaned  his head back against the chair and scrunched his face up in pain, biting at his lip.

Jughead’s heart dropped. This certainly seemed so much worse than it had been earlier that day. There was no stopping what was to come; rather, all Jughead could do was stall it for as long as he could until they got to their break in approximately 20 minutes.

Jughead took in a shaky breath, closing his eyes momentarily to brace himself for the next period of time. He could do this. For Archie.

“We are going to get you through this, okay, Archie?” Jughead said gently. “Hang on, okay? Just listen to me.”

“Okay,” Archie managed to choke out through his gritted teeth, fearing to open his eyes.

“Really quickly, how’re you feeling?” Jughead asks sternly, straightening up to prepare himself.

Archie smirked slightly, “You know, concern isn’t a look that I would expect from you, but it suits you real good.”

Jughead batted him playfully on the arm, rolling his eyes, “Oh fuck off, I’m not concerned, just don’t want your sick all over me.”

Archie laughed, to Jughead’s delight, happy that he could distract his friend for at least a little while.

“There’s just..too much of everything. Like my stomach feels like a washing machine and it smells awfully of that stupid can air freshener..”

Jughead inhaled the sickly sweet smell of the bus and made a face at the smell. He stifled a sneeze against the back of his hand and groaned, nodding in agreement. As a child Jughead would never understand Archie’s hissy fits about those air fresheners. The smell was quite faint in the past, and Archie felt sick then, but now the smell was so pungent that even Jughead didn’t appreciate it, so Jughead could only wonder how awful Archie felt in this moment.

“It’s just too much,” Archie choked out, grabbing at the seat and clutching onto it tight.

Jughead sighed and smiled sympathetically at him, letting out a shaky breath and offering Archie his hand to squeeze.

Archie cracked an eye open, “You sure?”

Jughead nodded firmly, his smile warm and welcoming. Archie couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face and grabbed at Jughead’s hand, squeezing it as his stomach continued to whirl uncomfortably.

“My head hurts, I just want to think about something else,” Archie whimpered, leaning his head way back into the bus seat.

“Then lets talk about something else,” Jughead said softly.

A fond smirk began to play at Jughead’s lips, “Do you remember when I broke my arm for the first time when we were like, what, 7?”

Archie scoffed, “As if I could forget, it was the scariest moment of my life.”

Jughead’s eyes shone with a mischievous light, “What? You were so scared of losing me?”

Archie huffed, “Pfft, no, I just didn’t want your blood in my line of sight. Disgusting.”

Jughead laughed heartily, “Gee, thanks.”

“No, but seriously? None of this would’ve happened if Alice Cooper had just appreciated me for all my honour and beauty,” Jughead joked.

“She was just jealous of your luscious, dark and brooding locks and your mysterious, icy eyes,” Archie joked.

“It’s odd though, considering the human incarnation of the nefarious devil himself happened to spawn an actual angel,” Jughead commented.

“Yeah. Betty must be adopted.”

Jughead chuckled, “Agreed.”

“She’s such an angel that we had to smuggle ourselves into her house,” Archie laughed.

“Oh yeah. Well, you didn’t have to–I had to. We’d stolen your dad’s ladder, remember? I don’t even fucking remember how we got that past him. It made so much noise.”

“Oh god, yeah, that screechy _‘eeeeeeerrrrrrkkkkk’_!” Archie chuckled.

Jughead giggled, “Oh god, that takes me right back! And you know what, fuck the gender norms, that tea party with Mrs.Fuzzy Bear was the most fun I’ve ever had in my life!”

Archie bounced slightly in his seat as he beamed, “Oh my god, yes! With those cookies Polly had stolen for us too?? The best meal I’ve ever had!”

Jughead laughed, “Until Alice chased me out and I fell out of the window!”

“Oh my god, my dad was raging! He was angry..so was your dad when he found out! My dad and your dad had the funniest rant that night..” Archie said.

“Hey, we got ice cream and pizza that night for free ala the Coopers?” Jughead chimed in.

Archie chuckled, “The one good thing to come from that incident. ..Wait..holy shit Jug, are you saying something positive for once?”

Jughead rolled his eyes, “I fear my negativity and gloom sparks a negative reaction in your body and I really do not want puke on me. I like this jacket.”

Archie scoffed, “You’ve had that jacket since you were 12, Jug. It was huge on you, and now it finally fits. It’s old though–should probably get a new one, but it’s kinda endearing that way. Makes you look soft.”

“Soft?!” Jughead exclaimed defensively.

Archie laughed at that, and in these blissful moments with his best friend any trace of illness and nausea seemed to fade away.

Until the bus started to shake as it hit a bumpy road, and everyone began yelling in mock fear. And everything was starting again. Too much.

Archie let out a whimper of discomfort as his stomach contracted and cramped again. He retreated into himself and clutched his stomach with pain. He gagged, clamping a hand over his mouth as he bit his lip to stop himself.

Jughead’s eyes widened in concern as he squeezed Archie’s hand comfortingly and tried to shoot him a reassuring smile, “We’re pulling up in just a bit, Archie. You are going to be okay. Hang on just a little bit longer.”

Archie could only nod, hanging tight onto Jughead amidst all the chaos that ensued. His grip on Jughead was so firm but yet shaky like entire world depended on him, and in a way it did. And Jughead understood, and there was no way he would have ever let go.

* * *

The moment the bus came to a halt at the gas station Jughead leapt to his feet with Archie hot on his heels. The two sprinted faster than they ever had in their lives (it wasn’t too fast for Archie, the athlete, but for Jughead who probably didn’t even know what a sport was, it was really something) off the bus.

“Woah, what the fuck?” Chuck blinked, slightly bewildered.

“This bus stinks heavily of you, and I need a fucking break!” Jughead shot back wittily and smoothly, before he glided off the bus and towards the bathrooms.

Archie ran like his entire life depended on it and yanked the bathroom doors open, bursting into a stall and immediately dropped to his knees. Almost instantaneously his stomach cramped horribly and he gagged, then heaved, and expelled the contents of his stomach.

Archie threw up, his stomach contracting and heaving until it finally felt okay again. It was a marvellous relief, and there was a relieving clarity that washed over his entire body. He felt lighter, and a sense of wholesomeness spread throughout him and everything seemed to fit together. Everything was okay.

“You got me through it,” Archie choked out, fondness oozing out of his voice.

Jughead rubbed his back soothingly, “Of course I did.”

Archie got up off the ground and fixed himself up, gargling water and making sure he was okay again. He made a note to himself to forever appreciate and cherish his healthy moments, because he never wanted to feel that nauseous ever again.

“See? Told you you’d be okay. After all you’ve got me by your side,” Jughead smirked.

“Sure,” Archie chuckled playfully, batting Jughead on the arm.

They’d spent the rest of their break relaxing; and Archie could only bask in the warm and relieving feeling. He felt enlightened somehow. A lot lighter. A sense of calm and meditation washing over him.

And when they got onto the bus, another lightening thing happened.

“Glad you feel better, Arch,” Reggie said quietly so only the two of them could hear, a kind smile on his face.

Jughead and Archie exchanged a look and couldn’t stop the grins that spread over their faces. They felt so giddy and relaxed and it was amazing.

Jughead flopped onto his seat and stretched, finally able to relax after the absolute chaos that was earlier. He felt a lot lighter too.

“Now that you’re not the green goblin, how’s about we listen to some good old music on the way back?” Jughead suggested, a mischievous light sparkling in his eyes.

“Fuck yeah,” Archie grinned, letting himself relax and popping one of Jughead’s ear buds in. He sighed with content as he lost himself in The Middle.

_Everything, everything will be alright.._


End file.
